Compromiso a ciegas
by AdriSofy
Summary: La tierra y la Luna, han peleado por millones de años; solo una cosa lo podria parar "el compromiso entre los principes herederos"¿se llegaran a amar aun sin haberse conocido?."como a amar a alguien del quien ni siquiera sabes su nombre".C16 up!
1. La guerra y una solucion

**Importante:**

!Hola!, este es como un epilogo; ok, este cap no me salio como esperaba; pero dejenme decirles lo que va a pasar; Endimión y Serena estan enamorados de otras persona, Endimión Naru (la mandan a China, para q no interfiera con la relacion), Serena Diamante (pero el muereya que se va a combatir a la nagafuerza); Serena acepta casarce con Endimión, pero solo lo hace ya que se lo prometio a Diamante, eso es lo que he avanzado hasta ahora, espero que les interese y lo lean, creanme lo que pienso hacer en este fic, vas a ser genial. (Sailor Satars a pedido de todos adentro del fic)

* * *

Compromiso a ciegas

La guerra y una solucion

Esta guerra había durado millones de años, hace cuanto tiempo la gente de la Luna no había visto el sol brillar; era tan triste ver a tanta personas morir, y quedarse sin la compañía de personas muy queridas; una victima de la gran pelea fue el padre de la princesa Serena, cual le destrozo el corazón a todos los habitantes de la Luna…

-Luna, ¿Dónde esta mi madre?- dijo una joven de 15 años de edad, tenia los cabellos dorados, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules

-en la sala de juntas, princesa- Serena se acerco a abrir la cortina de su cuarto- ¡princesa no lo haga!- grito Luna tratando de detenerla

Una explosión contra el campo protector que estaba alrededor del castillo asusto mucho a Serenity, haciéndola gritar

-cuando acabara todo esto Luna, ya me canse de tanta guerra y muerte; me gustaría ver los hermoso jardines que tiene el palacio- dijo en un suspiro

-ya sabes que la reina ha hecho lo posible para que todo esto acabe, hemos tratado de negociar con los terrícolas, pero ellos no entienden

-Sí, ya lo sé; pero aun así debe haber otro método para parar esta guerra que se ha vuelto eterna

-Hay un método, pero este puede llegar a ser una condena para cualquier persona

-dime Luna, ¿Cuál es?- dijo acercándose con curiosidad

-no te lo puedo decir princesa, son ordenes de la reina- dijo Luna- ahora por favor baje a almorzar con su madre

-Si Luna- dijo agachando la cabeza- Luna- llamo la princesa antes de salir de la amplia habitación

-¿si, princesa?

-crees que pueda ir a patinar, después de almorzar

-Si princesa

Serena camino por los pasillos del gran palacio, hasta que llego a su destino el comedor; tenia una mesa de mármol muy grande, las sillas también eran de mármol, habían 50 en los lados laterales, y un par a cada extremo; desde la muerte de su padre, la princesa Serena había acostumbrado sentarse en una de las sillas del extremo.

-Princesa- la llamo una sirvienta- su madre no va a poder a venir a almorzar hoy, discúlpeme

-no te preocupes, Ayaka ¿verdad?

-si, su alteza

Al terminar de almorzar se dirigió hacia su habitación saco su traje favorito para patinar y sus patines, se dirigió a un cuarto muy amplio donde la pista era de hielo, perfectamente lijado; ella amaba patinar, era la mejor en toda la luna, nadie la podía superar, ni siquiera Litta, una de sus guardianas.

Di un paso hacia adelante deslizándose por el hielo con mucha gracia, ese era su lugar favorito, el ideal donde ella podía pensar; "el único método mas efectivo es…; ni idea me pregunto ¿Cuál será?", "debo preguntárselo a Amy, ella debe saber"; la princesa dio un salto doble, y cayo el el hielo con mucha gracia.

-Reina Serenity- dijo un joven de cabello color plateado, tez blanca y ojos oscuros

-Príncipe Diamante, que gusto verlo- dijo la reina

-su majestad, he traído algunas estrategias, para proteger la luna de los terrícolas

-gracias Diamante, siempre eres un buen estratega

-me alegra- dijo Diamante- mire, esta es la actual ubicación de las Outers, he previsto con sumo cuidado la nueva ubicación; me he dado cuenta que los terrícolas solo atacan por el frente y nos convendría que las dos mas fuerte estén en esta ubicación que en la otra…-

Después de la explicación, la reina se dirigió a su cuarto a examinar la estrategias que les habían dado; pero ella no sabia de la terrible propuesta que le iban a dar.

-Reina Serenity- entro uno de sus guardias

-¿ha pasado algo Edward?- dijo poniéndose alerta

-la llaman del cuarto de comunicaciones, son los reyes de la Tierra

Al oír eso, la reina salió rápido de su habitación; al llegar al gran cuarto con una pantalla gigante, acepto la llamada.

-hola querida reina Serenity, me da gusto que haigas aceptado esta llamada- dijo el rey Mamoru

-díganme, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual deciden comunicarse conmigo?- dijo muy seria

-queremos acabar con esta guerra, y sabes que el único método para acabarla es el matrimonio, entre nuestros hijos

-de hecho si, pero no estoy dispuesta a entregar a mi hija

-nosotros tampoco lo queremos Serenity, pero aun así sabes que es el único método

-pero, no puedo obligar a mi hija a que se case con un completo desconocido

-nosotros tampoco lo queremos Serenity- dijeron los reyes tratando de guardar la compostura- lo tienes que aceptar, pero para mas de nuestro agrado, te parece si tu vienes de visita y conoces a nuestro hijo, y tu nos presentas a la princesa

-es una excelente idea Gea, pero no te aseguro que se amen

-lo harán, ellos se amaran- dijo el rey

-pero y si no, ¿Qué harían?

-tenemos nuestras formas Serenity, no lo olvides- dijo el rey Mamoru antes de cortar la llamada, la reina se quedo palida al oír eso

* * *

OK este cap no me salio tan bien (bueno para mi), pero lean el resto apuesto que os va a encantar, de verdad, animense y lean mis locuras

AdriSofy


	2. Enamorados de otra persona

Enamorados de otra persona

-¡madre!- grito Serena entrando al dormitorio de la reina

-Serena

-madre, ¿Por qué los terrícolas se van?- dijo sentándose en un sillón, que estaba justo al frente de la cama de la reina

-los reyes decidieron comunicarse conmigo- dijo algo nerviosa y triste

-¡Al fin!, ¡habrá paz!- pero al ver el rostro de su madre…- ¿mama que te pasa no estás feliz?

-no es eso princesa, es la propuesta que me han dado los reyes

-¿Qué propuesta?, ¿Qué quieren madre?

-te lo diré en su tiempo, por ahora tengo que ir a verlos a su planeta- "y si ese compromiso no se realiza", "es mejor ocultarlo, hasta estar completamente segura"

-eso es peligroso… ¡y si es una trampa!- dijo muy furiosa la princesa- ¡¿madre aceptaste ir?

-si, sabes que tengo que ir- dijo la reina

-pero…- trato de decir la princesa pero su madre la cayo

-sabes que no iré sola, iré acompañada de mis guardianas; por ahora cariño tranquilízate y anda pasea por lo jardines

-si madre- dijo la princesa saliendo de la habitación

Camino por todo el palacio, hasta salir a los jardines, se quedo a maravillada por la hermosura, nunca antes había ido por culpa de la guerra, salir a los exteriores del palacio era una aventura; empezó a caminar entre los rosales, de vez en cuando se lastimaba un poco, pero las heridas no sangraban.

-Princesa Serena- le dijo una voz familiar

-Príncipe Diamante- dijo feliz de verlo, pero sin darse cuenta una de las espinas de las rosas se incrusto contra su piel produciéndole un gran dolor- ¡AHH!

-¡Princesa Serena!- corrió a ayudarla, al llegar donde ella estaba la cargo como un bebé, y la llevo a las faldas de un árbol de cerezo- ¿se encuentra bien princesa?- dijo preocupada

Serena dejo ver la herida que se había hecho profunda, Diamante saco un pañuelo y le vendo la pierna con él.

-gracias Diamante tu siempre tan bueno conmigo; aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Princesa, ya sabe que yo la he visto crecer y admiro mucho su forma de ser

-¿de verdad?- dijo sorprendida- pero todos dicen que soy una llorona, dudo que te guste mi forma de ser- dijo haciendo un puchero

-JAJAJA- se rio el príncipe mientras la miraba

-¿ahora que hice?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo algo confundida con su toque de inocencia

-Princesa tus expresiones son únicas e inigualables- dijo entre risas

-JAJAJA, que graciosito Diamante- dijo Serena algo enojada, se levanto y empezó a caminar, alejándose de el

-espera Serena- la detuvo antes de que desapareciera

-¿Qué quieres Diamante?- dijo seria

-quiero decirte algo, estos años no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte algo; y quería que esto sea especial

-¿a qué te refieres?

En un bosque se encontraba cabalgando un joven de 18 años exactamente, su tez era blanca, de cabellos negro y unos hermosos ojos azules; era el príncipe Endimión de la tierra. Cuando llego a su destino se bajo del caballo, y empezó a buscar con la mirada algo entre los arbustos.

-Endimión al fin llegas- dijo una chica apareciendo entre los arbustos; la joven tendría unos 17 años, su tez blanca con algunas pecas, ojos oscuros, y cabello rojo como el fuego; se notaba que era una campesina por su aspecto andrajoso, pero era muy linda y Endimión la amaba

-Naru- dijo abrazándola

-Endimión, que alegría verte te extrañe mucho- dijo alzándose para besarlo

-yo también- dijo correspondiendo su beso

-Endimión, no deberíamos seguir viéndonos- dijo alejándose un poco

-¿Por qué?- dijo tomándole la mano

-tú sabes bien porque, nuestro amor no es aceptable, tu eres el príncipe y yo tan solo una simple aldeana, que no vale nada

-no digas eso, muy pronto le pienso decir a mis padres que te amo mucho, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar, serás una princesa y viviremos los dos en el palacio

-los dos seremos felices, tendremos numerosa descendencia- dijo con los ojo iluminados

-eso es lo que más quiero, ambos lucharemos por la tierra, y saldremos vencedores

-si, me gustaría más que nada que acabe esta guerra que tenemos contra los habitantes de la Luna

-a mi también, haría todo lo que fuera para que vivas en un mundo de paz; hasta daría mi vida- dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo que significaban esas palabras

-Endimión, ¿esas no son las naves que partieron a la luna hace una semana?

-si, ¿porque regresaran?

-creo que es hora de despedirnos, ¿verdad?- dijo triste

-si, pero volveré mañana por ti- dijo dándole un beso

-a dios, recuerda que te amo

-y yo también- dijo alejándose

-Serena, no te lo he querido confesar durante todos estos años porque lo veía inapropiado, siempre lo he ocultado y he buscado el mejor momento para decírtelo

-pero que…- dijo, Diamante tomo el rostro de la princesa; y la beso tiernamente, Serena se dejo llevar "este es mi primer beso" pensaba ella; Diamante se separo de ella para observar bien el rostro de la princesa y evaluar sus emociones

-Serena, yo siempre te he amado, dime que mi amor por ti si es correspondido- dijo

-Diamante…- dijo haciendo una pausa- sabes aun no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, ahora sé porque cada vez que te veía sentía un montón de sentimientos sin coherencia en mi, cada vez que te veía acompañado por una chica sentía celos, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también te amo Diamante- Serena estaba llorando por la emoción; Diamante limpio con sus pulgares las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la hermosa princesa

-Princesa, las lagrimas no van contigo; pero aun así te ves muy hermosa- la volvió a besar, ella correspondió el beso con más intensidad

-vamos Diamante, mi madre debe saber de lo nuestro- dijo alegre- se pondrá muy contenta por nuestro amor

-si princesa- dijo caminando, los dos estaban juntos de la mano

Al llegar al palacio, se encuentra con las Sailors Outers.

-¡Chicas!- dijo corriendo a abrazarlas- ¡qué alegría verlas!

-hola princesa- dijo Michiru

-Princesita, se te ve muy feliz hoy- dijo Haruka

-tengo mis razones- dijo aun más alegre abrazando a Diamante

-el corazón de la princesa está lleno de amor- dijo Hotaru

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Setsuna, fingiendo no saberlo

-chicas he encontrado al hombre de mi vida- dijo abrazándose más a Diamante, ante tal acto todas sonrieron de felicidad

-me alegra mucho que la princesa haya encontrado a su media naranja- dijo Michiru

-Me alegra que sea Diamante el afortunado- dijo alegre Haruka- Compañero cuídala muy bien- dijo quiñándole un ojo, los dos se querían como hermanos, ya durante varios años habían sido compañeros de batalla

-Chicas, ¿han visto a mi madre?

-Si princesa, de hecho ahorita la íbamos a ver, ¿nos acompañas?- dijo Setsuna

-si- dijeron Serena y Diamante al mismo tiempos

-Jedite, Neflyte, Malachai, Zoicite- llamo el príncipe a sus generales

-príncipe Endimión- dijo Jedite con una reverencia- sus padres nos han dado las órdenes de regresar a la tierra

-¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendido- debemos de acabar con el milenio de plata, son nuestros enemigos

-príncipe, son ordenes estrictas impuestas por sus padres

-no lo puedo creer ahora mismo iré a hablar con ellos- dijo muy enojado, "durante todo este tiempo me han enseñado a odiar a los de la luna, y repentinamente mis padres retroceden"

Al entrar al gran salón donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Padre, se puede saber ¿Por qué diste a retirar las tropas de la luna?

-ya nos hemos cansado de luchar hijo- dijo la reina, vamos a hacer un tratado con la luna- dijo la reina Gea

-Madre que quieres decir, yo exactamente que no hay manera de tratar con los de la luna

-te equivocas hijo, si hay una manera

-te refieres al compromiso entre los hijos de los soberanos- dijo Endimión perdiendo el aliento- eso no padre, no pienso casarme con la princesa de la Luna, yo ni siquiera sé quién es, ni como se llama, yo no la amo

-hijo tranquilízate, es por el bien de la tierra, es tu deber como príncipe

-lo sé madre, pero no me parece la idea; casarme con la princesa heredera del milenio de plata- dijo furioso- ustedes siempre me han dicho que debería odia a la gente de la luna; además yo ya amo a otra persona

-¿te refieres a la campesina?- dijo su padre

-padre, no te refieras a Naru de esa manera

-¡por favor Endimión hijo, entiende!, ustedes dos nunca hubiesen tenido futuro juntos- dijo la reina Gea

-¡¿Por qué?, ¡¿porque ella es una campesina?- dijo mas furioso

-¡Endimión basta!, ¡ya pasaste el limite!, dentro de muy pocas horas vendrá la reina de la luna y tu vas a estar presente, esperamos que ella te apruebe- dijo el rey

-Endimión, si tanto dices que la amas- dijo la reina Gea- piensa en su futuro, crees que sería correcto que la dejaras vivir con el peligro que le puedan hacer daño- al oír eso Endimión tuvo una razón muy fuerte para aceptar a la princesa de la Luna, inmediatamente salió del palacio y fue a buscar a su novia al pueblo

Iban directamente a ver a la reina, cuando Diamante recibe la llamada de uno de sus generales.

-Hola, Jeff; ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto contestando la llamada

-si príncipe Diamante lo necesitamos ahorita en la sala de juntas

-ahora voy- dijo colgando la llamada

-lo siento cariño, tengo que ir- se disculpo Diamante con Serena

-no te preocupes, yo le diré que los dos estamos saliendo juntos; te veo de aquí en la pista de patinaje, ¿te parece?

-si, te veo allá linda- dijo besándola

Detrás de la princesa aparecieron cuatro chicas, las Sailors Iners.

-¡Serena!- grito Mina sorprendiendo a la princesa

-¡Mina, que alegría verte!- dijo abrazándola- ¡chicas, cuanto las extrañe!- todas se unieron al abrazo

-nosotras también princesa- dijo Amy

-Hey Serena, que hay de ese beso con el príncipe Diamante- dijo Mina tirándole codazos a su compañera &así como lo mina Serena se sonrojo mucho

-no me digas que están saliendo- dijo Rei, dejando a una Serena mas roja

-he…, bueno la verdad es que si- contesto apenada

-¡que bonita pareja hacen!- dijo Litta

-si dinos Serena, cuando es la boda- dijo Mina riendo

-¡Mina!- gritaron en unisonó

-JAJAJA, que chicas es algo coherente- dijo riendo

-princesa ¿adónde ibas?- pregunto Amy

-iba a ver a mi madre, nos acompañan

-si

Al llegar la reina Serenity estaba subiendo en la nave, Serena la alcanzo antes de que se marchara.

-¡madre!- grito- ¿ya te vas?

-si princesa, tengo que ir a la tierra por una semana; no te preocupes Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut me acompañaran

-madre te tengo que decir algo

-cuando regrese querida; cuídate te veo dentro de una semana

-a dios madre

- a dios querida

-Endimión, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naru

-Naru, tengo que hablar contigo

-si, espera, voy por mi abrigo

Los dos se subieron en el caballo, y fueron al mismo lugar donde siempre iban, ese era su único lugar privado donde no había reglas ni nada.

-Endimión, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?, ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto, el príncipe se encontraba dándole la espalda, no quería mirarla a los ojo- Endimión pase lo que pase nosotros lo podremos afrontar, dime por favor

-Naru- dijo volteándose, pero sin mirarle a los ojos- los guardias regresaron por ordenes de mis padres, se ha acabado la guerra

-¡que bueno!, pero ¿Por qué estas tan triste?- dijo muy feliz- vamos alégrate

-no entiendes, eso significa que yo me tengo que casar con la hija de la soberana de la luna

-Endimión…- se quedo sin habla- pero ¿porque…?

-mis padres me están obligando, es por el bien de la tierra

-pero, si es tu vida; ellos no toman las decisiones por ti

-te equivocas si lo hacen

-¡tu te vas a casar, no tus padres!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo se, pero es mi deber como príncipe; pero aun tenemos una oportunidad

-¿Cuál?

-yo no puedo dejar a la tierra en deshonra portándome mal con la reina de la Luna ; pero tal vez la princesita se porte tan mal que mis padres no deseen volverla a ver

-si, ojala la princesa sea malcriada- dijo Naru recuperando las esperanzas


	3. una semana en la tierra

Una semana en la tierra

Los paisajes de la tierra eran hermosos, tenían un aspecto mágico, las flores, los arboles, y hasta el mismo castillo tenia un toque misterioso, los reyes de la tierra estaban ahí presente junto con Endimión para la llegada de la reina de la luna; al aterrizar la nave las primeras en bajar fueron las Sailors Outers, después de ellas la reina. Todos quedaron admirados al ver su belleza, incluyendo el príncipe Endimión.

-reyes de la tierra, es un gusto poder venir en paz- dijo la reina con serenidad

-nos da gusto, reina Serenity que haya aceptado nuestra invitación- dijo la reina Gea

-para mi toda invitación a un nuevo progreso es especialmente aceptada; me da gusto poder estar aquí para ver la paz entre nuestros reinos

-bien dicho reina Serenity- dijo el rey Mamoru – este es nuestro hijo el príncipe Endimión

-mucho gusto príncipe Endimión- dijo la reina evaluándolo con la mirada, "es apuesto, mi hija seguro se enamorara de el rápidamente"

-es un placer verla reina Serenity- dijo haciendo una reverencia, el solo la llamo como sus padres la habían llamada, en realidad el no sabía el nombre de la soberana de la luna muy bien. También la evaluó con la mirada tratando de imaginarse a la princesa de la luna en aspecto físico; "su hija será igual de hermosa que ella"

-Zoicite muéstrale sus cuartos a nuestras visitantes- dijo el rey Mamoru

-si su majestad

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una puerta grande.

-este es el cuarto de vuestras guardianas- dijo Zoicite dirigiéndose a la reina

-su majestad- intento de decir Uranus, ella no quería separarse de la reina porque tenia miedo que esto hubiese sido una trampa

-no te preocupes Uranus no hay que dudar de el tratado de los reyes de la tierra- dijo para tranquilizarla

-si su majestad

-ahora Zoicite, me enseñarías por favor mi dormitorio- dijo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto reina Serenity, por favor sígame

-hijo ella es la reina Serenity, soberana de la luna; te aconsejo que seas educado y te comportes como todo un caballero para causar una buena impresión, además no debes dejar mal a nuestra familia y a la tierra, ¿quedo entendido?

-si padre

-hijo dentro de 2 horas tendremos una cena, y ella va ser la invitada especial- dijo la reina Gea- te esperamos en el comedor para entonces

-si madre, voy a dar una vuelta hacia los alrededores- dijo saliendo del gran salón

-seria un problema si se muestra grosero contra la reina- dijo el rey Mamoru

-debemos de confiar en el, se que es un buen chico y no nos va a defraudar- dijo la reina

Mientras tanto Endimión estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín.

-"tengo que dar buena impresión", "pero no me quiero casar con alguien a la que ni siquiera se su nombre", "si la reina me aprueba", "si mis padres aprueba a la princesa de la luna", "tal vez nos casaremos, pero no viviremos felices; pero existe el divorcio"- eso era lo único que pensaba el príncipe en esos momento hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-príncipe Endimión- lo llamo una voz muy dulce y cálida, cuando voltea a ver de quien era esa voz se encuentra con el rostro de la reina de la luna

-reina Serenity- quedo anonado por su belleza- por favor siéntese

-gracias; dime Endimión

-¿si?- "recuerda que tienes que mostrarte gentil con la reina, que te apruebe" las palabras de sus padres no dejaban de aparecer en sus pensamientos

-¿hay alguien en tu corazón?, ¿amas a alguien?- dijo la reina

-" si es que de verdad la amas déjala ir, y piensa en su futuro; ¿crees que seria correcto ponerla en peligro?"; no- mintió Endimión

-eso me alegras- dijo la reina- ¿sabes porque te pregunto esto Endimión?

-no su majestad, aunque he estado pensando que lo ha hecho por el bien de su hija- dijo amable

-no necesariamente por eso Endimión- dijo la reina mostrando una sonrisa maternal, que hizo que Endimión viera a la reina de una forma mas familia, como si la hubiese conocido de toda la vida- me daría pena si es que mi hija no es feliz en su matrimonio, de igual manera tu, me daría mucha pena si es que no amaras a mi hija; pero se que cuando se vean quedaran profundamente enamorados, si vives triste no podrás manejar un reino; por eso es que quería saber si es que amabas a alguien mas

-reina Serenity, usted es la persona mas bondadosa que he conocido- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias príncipe Endimión; dime ¿cuantos años tienes?

-18 su majestad

-eres mayor que mi hija, la princesa tiene 15 años, tan solo es una jovencita que no conoce aun el amor- dijo la reina- dime, ¿que es lo que te gusta mas?

-amo la caza, soy muy bueno en eso; también soy un buen estratega

-eso se nota, tus estrategias le han dejado exhaustas a mis Sailors- dijo la reina riendo, su mirada no tenia rencor ella simplemente lo veía como una mala pasada que se podía remediar

-reina Serenity, de verdad lo lamento mucho; pero desde pequeño me han enseñado a odiar a las personas de la luna; pero en usted cambian las cosas es imposible odiar a una persona tan generosa con corazón

-gracias Endimión, se que eres un buen joven, nunca creí que me agradaras tanto

-su majestad, ya es hora- dijo Sailor Neptune

-gracias Neptune- dijo dirigiéndose a la Sailor del agua, luego miro a Endimión- príncipe nos esperan en el comedor, ¿nos acompañas?

-si

-princesa- llamo Diamante a Serena

-Diamante, que alegría verte- dijo acercándose para abrazarlo

-discúlpame por la demora

-no te preocupes, yo te esperaría hasta la eternidad

-te amo Serena, eres tan dulce- dijo dándole un pequeño beso- pero de eso se trata, voy a salir del reino por un tiempo me necesitan en mi planeta

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto

-esta siendo atacado por una energía maligna, "el negaverso"

-¿el negaverso?- dijo asustada

-si princesa, así que tendré que regresar

-¿Cuándo te irás?- dijo la princesa

-mañana a la primera hora- dijo Diamante con mas tristeza

-te voy a extrañar, pero esperare a tu regreso; te prometo que no te voy a olvidar Diamante- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-princesa no llores; las lagrimas no van contigo, pero nunca van a opacar tu belleza- después de eso los dos se dan un tierno beso

-bienvenida reina Serenity, por favor siéntese aquí- dijo , uno de los sirvientes del palacio

-muchas gracias

Endimión tomo asiento junto a sus padres, la reina estaba en la esquina opuesta donde se encontraban los reyes, alrededor de la reina se encontraban sus Sailors guardianas, a su costado derecho Setsuna, al frente de ella Hotaru, y a su otro lado Haruka con Michiru al frente de ella.

-reina Serenity, esperamos que os guste este plato- dijo la reina Gea- vera, esta es una de nuestras mejores carnes, y estos frutos son cosechados en el mismo castillo por uno de nuestros mejores agricultores

-pues gracias se ve toda una delicia- dijo la reina educadamente, pero al ver la mirada despectiva de Haruka- ¿no es cierto Sailor Uranus?

-Ah, si su majestad- dijo cambiando inmediatamente su expresión

-reina Serenity, ¿Qué tal le parece la Tierra?

-es muy hermosa, en la Luna no hay tanta vegetación como acá, es sorprendente la cantidad de arboles y flores de distintos colores que hay acá

-nos alegra mucho que os encante- dijo el rey Mamoru – de hecho, su majestad desea ir a conocer mas nuestro reino, estoy seguro que nuestro hijo estará encantado de acompañarla

-si me encantaría, ¿no les parece una buena idea chicas?

-si reina Serenity- dijeron todas

-me gustaría conocer mas este reino, tal vez encuentre distintas especies de flores y pueda grabar su belleza en un lienzo- dijo Michiru

-he oído de los distintos animales que habitan en la tierra, quisiera verlos- dijo Haruka

-me alegra que se muestren tan interesadas- dijo la reina feliz

-por supuesto majestad- dijo sonriente Hotaru, todos se sorprendieron de verla con esa expresión tan dulce, que por un momento dudaron si es que era verdad que ella era la Sailor mas poderosa, capaz de destruir a un planeta entero

-bueno entonces, ¿Qué día os parece adecuado príncipe Endimión?- pregunto la reina Serenity

-les parece si vamos el miércoles, quiero acabar con unos asuntos- dijo el príncipe muy educadamente

-pues perfecto, entonces lo veo ese día

-Serena, ¿porque estas tan triste?- pregunto Litta

-pues Diamante se va dentro de unos minutos, y me da pena que me deje sola- dijo triste

-¿Cómo que se va?- dijo Rei alterada

-pues, su planeta ha sido invadido por una fuerza llamada "el negaverso", y pues lo necesitan allá con urgencia

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara ese viaje?- pregunto Amy

-pues no lo sé, supongo que mucho tiempo, porque dicen que esta fuerza oscura es muy fuerte

-hay que romántico, un amor a larga distancia- dijo Mina, haciéndose ilusiones

-¡Mina!- le gritaron las tres Sailors

-JAJAJA, discúlpenme- dijo riendo

-bueno que esperamos vayamos a ver a Diamante- dijo Litta

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba una nave plateada, Diamante estaba ahí examinando la ruta que tomaría para llegar a Nehemesis.

-Diamante entonces te vas- dijo Rei

-chicas, si me voy porque están atacando mi planeta y bueno es mi deber como príncipe

-si lo entendemos, pero te vamos a extrañar- dijo Mina poniéndose a llorar

-vamos chicas, como si no fuera a regresar- dijo sarcásticamente, pero su mirada se poso en el rostro triste de la princesa de la luna- tengo motivos para regresar, volveré por ti Serena, y podremos vivir muy felices los dos

-pues Diamante estaré esperando a tu regreso- dijo la princesa con lagrimas en sus ojos, Diamante la abrazo

-Serena, te juro que no me va a pasar nada y regresare aquí dentro de poco tiempo; no debes preocuparte por mí

-pues lo hago, que tal si te pasa algo; pero aun así confío plenamente en ti en que regresaras a mi lado

-que bueno mi princesa- "este será nuestro ultimo beso, solo por ahora", pensó Diamante mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso tierno que se fue entornando con pasión, pero se escucharon las voces de los guardia que llamaban a Diamante, esta era su partida

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Diamante separándose de su novia

-cuídate mucho- dijo Rei

-esperamos a tu regreso- dijo Litta

-no olvides escribirnos- dijo Mina

-recuerda que siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites- dijo Amy

-esperare a tu regreso, siempre te amare- dijo Serena

-nos vemos chicas- dijo subiendo a la nave

Apenas acabo el príncipe sus clases, salió al bosque donde se iba a encontrar con Naru; los reyes lo vieron y mandaron a uno de sus guardias para que lo siguiera, pero que mantuviera su distancia ya que el príncipe se podría dar cuenta, así fue cuando el príncipe llego al hermoso lugar, salió la chica con sus trajes rasgados y maltratados por el arduo trabajo.

-Endimión- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

-Naru, que felicidad verte- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

-Endimión, ¿Qué tal es la reina de la luna?, ¿es hermosa o es fea?, ¿es buena?, ¿tiene buen carácter?, ¿es una antipática?...- no podía dejar de hacer preguntas, tenia tanta curiosidad

-lo que te puedo decir es que es muy bella, irradia una hermosa luz y una calidez infinita; su carácter es muy bueno y comprensible, cuando converso conmigo sentí como si ella misma me hubiese conocido de toda la vida, me entendía

-entonces entendió que nos amamos- dijo muy feliz

-sobre eso…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo apartando toda su felicidad

-ella no sabe nada sobre nosotros

-pero, ¿Por qué?

-mis padres me han prohibido dejar en ridículo a nuestra familia y a la tierra

-¿a que te refieres?. Te avergüenzas de mi, ¿verdad?

-no, a mi no me importa lo que piensen las personas sobre nuestra relación, pero a mis padres no les gusta y me dijeron si es que de verdad te amo, te dejara ir

-pero Endimión, ¿tu quieres eso?

-no, eso es lo que menos quiero; por tu salud, por tu seguridad y por tu felicidad estoy haciendo esto; además no le quiero romper el corazón a la reina, se ve que ella desea la paz pero no de esta forma, se ve que ha sufrido demasiado, siento que no quiero defraudarla

-¿no quieres defraudar a alguien que no conoces?- dijo muy molesta

-por favor Naru entiéndelo, además tampoco quiero desobedecerle a mis padres, odio ser el príncipe, por primera vez me gustaría no llevar este titulo

El espía oyó todo, y reconoció inmediatamente a la chica, su nombre era Naru Rashy Notoe.

-¿Rashy Notoe?- dijo el rey Mamoru

-si su majestad, ese es el apellido de la chica y a la familia que pertenece

-Mamoru, ¿Qué harás para que no influya en la vida de nuestro hijo?

-mandare a su familia lo mas lejos posible, el es agricultor ¿verdad?

-así es señor

-entonces has que se cumpla este mandato, dile al general Takumi, que necesito que mande a cinco agricultores con sus familia completa a las tierras que están cruzando el mar, entre esos cinco va estar la familia Rashy Notoe; y recuerda todos los integrantes de la familia, si se queda alguno recibirá un castigo impuesto por el rey, es obligatorio

-si señor

-ah, y que la partida se lo mas rápido posible, mejor si es esta misma noche…

…..

Hola, este es mi primer fic en Sailor Moon; este es un drama romántico, pero claro que no voy a hacerse odiar a Serena y a Endimión, ¡no como podría!. Claro tendrán sus momentos de discusión pero llegaran a una reconciliación.

Pero la pregunta es; ¿se llegaran a amar con todo el corazón?, bueno eso se dirá con el tiempo, jajaja.

Bueno gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que le presten atención a mi historia, y que se tomen el tiempo de leer las locuras que escribo jajaja, espero que os guste.

AdriSofy


	4. Corazones rotos

Corazones rotos

-General Takumi

-¿si?

-el rey le manda esto- dijo el guardia entregándole un papel

-entiendo; gracias

El general salió del palacio con rumbo al pueblo, al llegar todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron al verlo, ya que nunca solían ver al general, solo lo veían cuando iba pasar algo malo.

-¿general Takumi, pasa algo?- pregunto una mujer

-el gran rey Mamoru me ha encomendado algo; necesita cinco familias que trabajen la agricultura, estos deben ir a China, la otra parte del reino cruzando el océano; ellos irán con su familia es una orden del rey, ninguno se debe quedar

-¿Quiénes irán general?- pregunto un hombre

-he elegido a las cinco familias que he visto trabajar mejor; la familia Ebisawa Neda, la familia Egami Higura, la familia Edad Desen, la familia Egushi Mada y la familia Rashy Notoe; los estaré esperando dentro de una hora en el puerto, recuerden que los esperamos con toda su familia sin excepción

-No puede ser yo tendré que ir- dijo Naru- tengo que decírselo a Endimión- dijo, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando alguien le puso una mano en su hombro- general Takumi

-¿adonde vas jovencita?

-eh yo, bueno…

-te tendré vigilada, anda y empaca tus cosas; te veo en el puerto; y si no estas…- al entender a lo que se refería Naru se quedo palida

Había llegado el día del paseo, Endimión no había podido visitar a Naru gracias que sus padres lo tenían bien atareado.

-reina Serenity, ¿esta lista?- pregunto Hotaru

-si, ahora abro- dijo asomándose por la puerta- discúlpenme chicas- dijo con una sonrisa

-no se preocupe; el príncipe Endimión la esta esperando abajo- dijo Setsuna

-bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?, no hay que hacer esperar a nuestro guía

-JAJAJA- se rieron todas

-"Naru quiero verte pero no he tenido tiempo"- pensaba Endimión, pero la voz de la reina lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Príncipe Endimión disculpe por la demora

-no se preocupe reina Serenity, ¿esta lista?

-si, dígame ¿adónde iremos primero?

-tenia planeado llevarlas a conocer los jardines exteriores del palacio, el bosque donde si tienen suerte verán alguna criatura salvaje, y por supuesto quiero que conozcan el pueblo; ahí podrán ver nuestras costumbre aunque se van a sorprender mucho al verla reina Serenity a si que iremos de incognito

-buena idea para proteger a la reina- dijo Haruka, que no estaba en su forma de guerrera

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, Endimión se sorprendió al ver que su novia no estaba ahí, Michiru quedo sorprendida y no pudo evitar plasmar la belleza de la naturaleza en su block de dibujo; cuando fueron al bosque Haruka lo primero que hizo fue separarse del grupo, pasando los minutos llego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la reina no dudo que había encontrado un animal salvaje; en el pueblo Endimión tampoco vio a Naru, la reina pudo ver por la ventana del carruaje el pueblo, era muy pintoresco, las casas de madera con sus porches, tiendas muy bonitas para gente de buena posición, la reina vio un vestido y quedo a maravillada con el, no dudo en bajar y comprarlo, todas también habían visto vestidos muy hermosos y no se negaron en comprarlo, excepto Haruka que ese no era su estilo.

Al llegar al palacio la reina le agradeció al príncipe Endimión y fue directamente a su cuarto ya que al día siguiente regresaba a la luna y debía arreglar sus cosas.

Endimión se dirigió al pueblo ya que no había podido ver a Naru estos días, cuando llego no la encontró en su casa y pregunto por ella y por su familia, nadie sabia nada hasta que una amiga de Naru le dijo que había ido a China por ordenes de sus padres.

Endimión al oír eso se molesto y se encamino al palacio, al llegar al salón donde se encontraban sus padres.

-¡Padre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso con Naru?- grito muy enfadado

-¿de que hablas hijo?. ¿Quién es Naru?- pregunto su padre fingiendo

-no mientas padre, mi novia Naru; ¿Por qué mandaste a su familia a china?

-hijo eso lo hicimos porque necesitábamos gente para que trabajara allá nuestras tierras, y le pedimos al general que eligiera a cinco familias para que vayan, no es nuestra culpa que saliera la familia de tu ex novia

-¿ex novia?- pregunto Endimión

-te dijimos que la dejaras ir, además que querías ¿Qué se quedara aquí y se enterara de tu compromiso con la princesa de la luna?; se le rompería el corazón- dijo la reina- Endimión deja de ser egoísta por favor

Al oír eso, pensó que su madre tenia razón y que debería tranquilizarse un poco.

-lo siento madre, padre; tienen razón esto es por su bien y tengo que dejarla ir; con su permiso me marcho

-Diamante, ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto Serena comunicándose con el mediante el reloj trasmisor

-Princesa, esto va muy mal; es peor de lo que me imaginaba, el negaverso es muy fuerte ha acabado con la mitad de mis guardias y por poco…- hizo una pausa el príncipe

-por poco, ¿Qué?- dijo la princesa preocupada

-nada, no te preocupes- dijo mintiendo, el no quería decir que casi acaban con su vida para no preocupar a Serena

-pues claro que me preocupo, podrías morir

-eso nunca princesa; lo siento me necesitan- dijo Diamante

-no te preocupes por mi anda

-te amo princesa

-y yo también a ti- dijo, inmediatamente la imagen desapareció y Serena quedo desconsolada

-princesa no llore- dijo una voz

-Litta- dijo sacando las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro- chicas

-vamos princesa ponga buena cara- dijo Mina alegrándola

-Princesa vamos tenemos que ir al entrenamiento con Artemis, recuerde que pronto se le pasara el poder del cristal de plata y debe estar preparada- dijo Amy

-si ahora voy

Al llegar donde Artemis, todas tomaron su forma de guerrera, incluyendo a la princesa que era la líder de las Sailor Iners

-buenos días queridas guerreras, protectoras del sistema solar- dijo Artemis

-buenos días- dijeron todas en unisonó

-¿Sailor Moon, te pasa algo?, esta es la quinta vez que adquieres tu forma d guerrera, y lo haces perfectamente bien, deberías estar alegre ya que te tomo poco tiempo poder adquirirlo

-no Artemis, por eso estoy muy feliz- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- lo que pasa es que Diamante ha regresado a su planeta y estoy muy preocupada por el, le vaya a pasar algo

-princesa no pienses mas en eso, ahora hay que seguir entrenando- dijo Artemis tratando de darle confianza

En las afueras del palacio de la tierra se encontraba una nave grande de color plata; la reina de la luna con los soberanos de la tierra, su hijo y las demás Sailors estaban presentes.

-fue un gusto haberla conocido reina Serenity- dijo el príncipe Endimión

-el gusto fue todo mío, me encanto haberte conocido mejor; yo misma puedo aprobar que ere un chico modelo- dijo la reina Serenity, al oír eso los reyes de la tierra se alegraron y se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo

-Reina Serenity, la próxima semana es nuestro turno de visitar su planeta- dijo la reina Gea

-Sí, con gusto los estaremos esperando en la luna; creo que es hora de ir a mi planeta- dijo sonriente

Al llegar a la luna, las Sailors Iners, la princesa, Luna, Artemis, y la guardia del palacio los estaban esperando; cuando la reina bajo Serena fue directamente a abrazarla.

-¡Madre!, ¿estas bien?- pregunto asustada Serena

-hija, sabes que si; los reyes de la tierra son muy bueno de hecho fui a asegurarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto

-¿Qué?- dijo Serena

-nada hija, eso lo sabrás con su tiempo

-Reina Serenity, el príncipe Diamante ha ido a su planeta; esta siendo atacado por una fuerza llamada el Negaverso- dijo el guardia

-¡¿Negaverso?, ¡eso es imposible!- grito alterada la reina- ¡dime que esto es mentira!

-no su alteza, es cierto

-no puede ser; ¡creí que había desaparecido!

-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunto la princesa

-hija, lo que pasa es que…- la reina hizo una pausa, pensando bien lo que iba decir- esa fuerza es la mas poderosa del universo; fue derrotada hace años por una de nuestras antepasadas, fue muy dura la batalla, se perdieron muchas vidas, los planetas quedaron destruidos

-¡oh no!, ¡Diamante ha ido a derrotar es fuerza!

-tiene que regresar pueden acabar con su vida en unos minutos- dijo la reina preocupada- Serena comunícate con el mediante el reloj

-si madre- al hacerlo no recibía ningún señal- ¡madre!, ¡madre no funciona!, ¡no contesta!- grito Serena desesperada

-¡Oh no!, lo mas probable es que haya…- la reina no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar

Serena al entender lo que había dicho su madre se tiro al piso y lo golpeo fuerte, tanto que se lastimo sus manos, el dolor no le importo ya que sentía mas en su corazón

Los días pasaron ya se acercaba la fecha en donde llegarían los soberanos de la tierra a conocer a la princesa Serena, la reina no sabia como decirle ya que sabia perfectamente que su hija se había enamorado del príncipe Diamante, pero sabia que ella lo podía olvidar con el tiempo, ya que cuando conociera a Endimión lo amaría y no pensaría en otra cosa.

-Princesa- llamaba Luna

-pase- dijo la princesa sin ánimos

-¿princesa se encuentra mejor?

-la verdad es que no, ya lo sabia Luna; el destino siempre me a odiado, y me ha quitado a la persona que mas he querido en la vida, no sé tal vez no era para mi, seguro que alguien mas me espera para compartir la vida conmigo; supongo que eso es lo que hubiese querido Diamante, que viva feliz junto al hombre que ame- dijo muy triste

-princesa su madre quiere hablar con usted

-si, ya voy

Al llegar al gran salón donde se encontraba su madre, Serena intento mostrar un sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

-hija, lo siento tanto- dijo corriendo a abrazarla- se cuanto te duele pero tienes que superar esto, se que lo amaste pero crees que ¿Diamante estaría feliz si te viera así?

-no madre, pero el dolor es tan fuerte- dijo llorando

-hija perdóname, no te lo dije pero ya es hora de que te enteres

-¿Qué?

-mañana vienen los reyes de la tierra, vienen especialmente a conocerte

-¡¿Qué?- grito sorprendida

…...

¡Hola!, acá hay otro capitulo; díganme ¿que tal les pareció?, si por favor sus opiniones, quiero saber que piensan de este fic jajaja. Gracias por sus Reviews, me fascina que les haya gustado este fic, por ahora estoy subiendo los cap., bien rápido porque he tenido muchas ideas, y si pues la que va estar en duda es el siguiente cap., ¿Cuál será la reacción de Serena al enterarse de su compromiso con el príncipe de la tierra?, ¿buena o mala?, ¿aceptara?, ¿Qué dirán los reyes al conocer a la princesa?, ¿lograra olvidar a Diamante?, bueno demasiadas preguntas sin aun respuesta jajaja, bueno espero vuestro Reviews, hasta el siguiente cap.!

AdriSofy


	5. Los reyes de la tierra

**Los reyes de la tierra**

-¡¿Qué?- grito sorprendida- ¡dices q vienen a visitarme a mí!, ¡¿Por qué?

-tranquilízate linda, ellos me han propuesto algo

-y ese algo es…

-vuestro compromiso

- ¿a que te refieres con, "vuestro compromiso"?

-Hija, los reyes quieren acabar con esta guerra, pero sabes que esta es la única manera de lograrlo

-si madre lo sé, pero casarme con el príncipe de la tierra; y si no me ama, si no lo amo yo a él- dijo desesperada- ¡que tal si me odia por ser la princesa de la luna!, además mi corazón aun le pertenece a Diamante

-Hija, ¿crees que a Diamante le gustaría que abandonaras tu sueño?, ¿crees que le hubiese gustado verte así como estas ahora?, estoy segura que a él le hubiese gustado mucho verte con un vestido de novia, ¿no crees?

-si madre, tienes razón; no puedo defraudar a Diamante, además no creo que él quiera que vulva a empezar la guerra entre la tierra y la luna; si es que estaba tan feliz porque ya se había acabado- dijo con una sonrisa al recordarlo

-qué bueno que estés de acuerdo

-madre, solo lo hago por Diamante

-"qué bueno que mi hija ahorita este tranquila, porque cuando se enterca con algo no acaba hasta conseguirlo"

-Madre, ¿Cuándo vienen los reyes de la tierra?

-mañana a medio día, ellos cenaran con nosotros, si quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo en la tarde pero te quiero linda y arreglada en la noche, ¿si?

-Si madre- dijo abrazándola- voy a ver a mis amigas

Salió del salón y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaban sus amigas las Sailors Iners, toco la puerta y se oyeron voces, se oía como si estuvieran peleando, al fin Mina abrió la puerta

-Serena amiga, ¿estás bien?- pregunto

-Si, pero…

-Princesa, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Amy

-no- dijo la princesa sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el centro del cuarto, el resto también se sentó en su respectivo asiento formando un círculo.

-vamos Serena, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rei, viendo la tristeza de su amiga- lo que veo en tu rostro no es tristeza es angustia, dinos ¿Qué sucedió?

-mi madre…- hizo una pausa, porque no sabía exactamente con que palabras decirlo- los reyes de la tierra vienen a la luna

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todas

-no puede ser, ¿para qué?- dijo Litta

-me quieren conocer…, es que los reyes han hecho un tratado con mi madre

-Princesa, no será que…- dijo Amy- ¡no se va a casar con el príncipe de la tierra!

-Sí, y no sé quién es, no sé como es, no sé cómo se llama, ¡no sé nada sobre el!- grito alterada

-vamos Serena tranquilízate, te vas a casar con un príncipe; debe ser fuerte, apuesto, lindo, muy lindo- dijo Mina subiendo a las nubes

-¡Mina!- gritaron todas

-JeJeJe, bueno chicas le estaba dando ánimos a Serena- se defendió riendo- tampoco le puedo decir que puede ser horrible como persona, nada atractivo, escuálido, feo

-¡Mina!- volvieron a gritar-

-JeJeJe, yo…

-¡ya cállate!- le volvieron a decir todas

-si mejor me callo- dijo al ver el rostro de la princesa

-Serena no te pongas así- dijo Litta- tal vez cuando se conozcan queden perdidamente enamorados

-eso espero Litta- dijo Serena intentando mostrar una sonrisa

-¡Jedite!- grito el príncipe llamando a su general

-príncipe Endimión, ¿desea algo?

-mis padres van a viajar hoy a la luna, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Neflyte y yo los acompañaremos

-no puede ser ¿ustedes también?- dijo sorprendido

-¿Por qué esa reacción?- pregunto sorprendido el guardián

-estos días he estado leyendo algunos libros sobre la luna, y me ha interesado mucho; quería ir, pero no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo, además tengo curiosidad de cómo es la princesa de la luna- al escuchar esto Jedite no pudo evitar reírse

-Príncipe, ¿tiene curiosidad sobre como es su futura esposa?

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿no puedo saber sobre mi prometida?

-por ahora sus padres están guardando en secreto todo esto, lo único que sabe el pueblo es que la guerra ha acabado y que se ha llegado a una solución; y dígame príncipe, ¿de dónde saco los libros con información de la luna?, sabemos que usted tiene los planos del reino, pero solo los planos y tal vez un poco de información sobre las guardianas llamadas Sailors

-si es cierto, solo he visto y oído mas de las Sailor Outers, pero hay otras guerrera, ¿verdad?; no hablan mucho de ellas ya que solo permanecen en el castillo

-si; no hablamos mucho de ellas, porque rara vez nos hemos topado con una de ellas, no son tan fuertes como Uranus, Neptune, Saturn o Plut, pero también tienen su poder; ellas son las guardianas de las princesas

-Jedite, ¿me haces un favor?

-si

-recoge todo tipo de plantas de la luna; colócalas en estos frascos- dijo entregando los frasco de color transparente, alrededor de ellos habían algunos cables, que servían como adaptador del clima que la planta necesitaba, y si puedes me traes alguna información de la princesa, porque dudo que mis padres lo hagan, creo que eso es suficiente

-¿suficiente?- dijo con sarcasmo Jedite

-gracias amigo, te veo dentro de dos horas

-Princesa Serena, alístese dentro de una hora llegaran los reyes de la tierra- dijo Luna

-Pero si Luna ya estoy lista- dijo saliendo del cuarto, llevaba el vestido blanco con algunos destellos dorados, el que siempre había llevado para ocasiones especiales

-buena elección princesa

-Luna, ¿crees que venga el príncipe Endimión?

-lo dudo princesa, lo único que sé es que los reyes vendrán, pero su madre no nos ha dicho nada sobre si vendrá el príncipe

-¿sabes su nombre?

-Si, pero su madre no pidió que no dijéramos nada; si tanto le interesa porque no le pregunta a los mismos reyes

-buena idea Luna, ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde

-hijo, vendremos dentro de una semana- dijo la reina Gea mientras abrazaba a Endimión- por favor no hagas locuras

-Endimión, obedece a tus guardianes y no hagas ninguna locura- dijo el rey Mamoru

-padre, ¿no confías en mi?

-no es eso, es solo que no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en la aldeana

-Padre, no hables de esa forma de ella- dijo molesto- además ya entendí, ya me quedo muy claro, lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado

-me alegra que haya tomado conciencia príncipe- dijo Neflyte- Ahora su majestades os están esperando

Los reyes subieron a la nave, cuando llego a la luna se encontraron con la Reina Serenity, a su lado su hija, junto con todas las Sailor Senchis.

Al bajar la primera en saludarlos fue la reina Serenity.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro reino, soberanos del planeta tierra- anuncio la reina con su sonrisa radiante- ella es mi hija la princesa Serena

-mucho gusto princesa- dijo la reina con una sonrisa

-el gusto es todo mío, Rey Mamoru, Reina Gea- dijo la princesa con una reverencia

-Ahora os gustaría pasar a conocer vuestros respectivos cuartos- dijo la Reina Serenity- la princesa os guiara

-por favor síganme- dijo la princesa muy tranquila

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una gran puerta que se dividía en dos, la princesa abrió con una mano una de las dos puertas.

-Reyes del planeta tierra, esta es su habitación- explico mientras entraba- consta con adornos de su planeta como para que se sientan en casa, aquí pueden poner sus cosas- dijo dirigiéndose a otra puerta y abriendo el closet- este es el baño; luego creo que esta es una gran vista, podrá observar los jardines del palacio- termino de explicar y hizo un reverencia- espero que les agrade su estadía en la luna, estamos muy alegres de que al fin haiga acabado esta pesada guerra y que al fin podamos ser amigos- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno intentaba sonreír porque la tristeza no la dejaba, pero no se le noto para nada

-muchas gracias princesa Serena- dijo el rey Mamoru

-de nada, si es que necesitan algo solo avísennos- dijo la princesa- ahora con su autorización me retiro

Al salir se dirigió a los guardianes, que estaban parados ahí en la puerta esperando.

-síganme por favor sus habitaciones se encuentran aquí, no sabíamos como las preferirían juntas o separadas, así que las hicimos separadas; pero si las prefieren juntas se puede arreglar- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa

-princesa se nota que es una gran persona, solo que ahora está triste, ¿verdad?- dijo Jedite

-¿esta triste porque se va casar con el príncipe de la tierra?- pregunto Neflyte

-no, no es por eso; es que… por favor no quiero hablar de eso- dijo limpiándose una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, los guardias lo notaron y no quisieron hablar mas

Al llegar la princesa le mostro sus habitaciones a cada uno, estas eran grandes y estaban juntas, así es que si ocurría algo estarían al margen.

Cuando acabo fue directamente a su habitación, quería estar lista para la cena; se puso un vestido sin mangas, era lago de color rosa; además de eso se iba a poner su corona de plata, no era tan bonita como la de la reina pero a ella le encantaba ya que está compuesta por varios diamantes.

Vio la hora y salió a caminar por los pasillos del palacio todavía faltaban unos 20 minutos para que empiece todo eso, mientras iba caminando se encuentra con los reyes de la tierra, junto con sus guardianes.

-Princesa, que bueno que la encontramos- dijo la reina Gea

-Nos podría enseñar el comedor principal donde se llevara a cabo la cena- dijo el Rey Mamoru

-Si, claro; pero que descuidada soy- dijo riendo un poco- discúlpenme, ¿les parece si mañana en la mañana les enseño todo el castillo, y el día siguiente de ese el reino y los alrededores?

-sería una buena idea- dijo Gea

Cuando llegaron al comedor principal, las reina Serenity los esperaba, en una esquina estaba sentada la reina Serenity y a su costado Serena, al costado de Serena se encontraba Sailor Mars, seguida de Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Saturn, al frente de ellas estaba Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut; en la otra esquina estaban los reyes de la tierra seguidos de sus guardianes.

-¿Qué tal les parece hasta ahora su estancia en la luna, reyes de la tierra?- pregunto Serenity

-debo decir reina Serenity, que su palacio es muy grande y los jardines se ven hermosos- dijo la reina Gea

-creo que aun no conozco a estas guerreras, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Soy Sailor Mars, guerrera de la lucha- dijo con firmeza- princesa de Marte, mi nombre es Rei

-Soy Sailor Mercury, guerrera de la sabiduría- dijo con serenidad- princesa de mercurio, mi nombre es Amy

-Soy Sailor Júpiter, guerrera de la protección; soy princesa de Júpiter, mi nombre es Litta

-Soy Sailor Venus, guerrera del amor; soy princesa de Venus, mi nombre es Mina

-Soy Sailor Uranus, guerrera de los vientos; soy princesa de Urano, mi nombre es Haruka

-Soy Sailor Neptune, guerrera de la preservación; soy princesa de Neptuno, mi nombre es Michiru

-Soy Sailor Saturn, guerrera del renacimiento; soy princesa de Saturno, mi nombre es Hotaru

-Soy Sailor Plut, guerrera del cambio; soy princesa de Plutón, mi nombre es Setsuna

-Soy Sailor Moon, guerrera de la paz; soy princesa de la luna, mi nombre es Serena

-Pues es un gusto conocerlas princesas- dijo la reina Gea

Las princesas sonrieron ante tal comentario, la comida ya estaba servida a todos les gusto lo que habían cocinado.

-Reina Serenity, la comida es una delicia; me gustaría conocer a los chefs

-pues con gusto- dijo la reina Serenity con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- deben saber que las que cocinaron estos platos fueron Litta y mi hija Serena

-¿princesa sabes cocinar?- dijo sorprendida la reina

-la verdad es que si, desde hace dos años que he aprendido

-pues lo hace muy bien, eres una gran cocinera junto con Litta; sus platos son deliciosos- dijo sorprendido el rey Mamoru

Cuando acabo la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero los reyes de la tierra quisieron acompañar a la princesa Serena, querían hablar con ella, gustosamente ella los invito a pasar a su habitación.

-princesa Serena, háblenos sobre usted; ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Bueno tengo tan solo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de junio

-¿Cuáles son tus actividades favoritas?

-Me gusta y adoro patinar sobre hielo, bailar se un poco, nadar me gusta, también cantar, dicen que mi voz se compara con la de los ángeles; odio las competencias, y correr no me gusta para nada- dijo mostrando sus expresiones, a los reyes les encanto la forma divertida en que ella se expresaba, era muy divertida, extrovertida y al parecer le gustaba alegrar a las personas, carácter que a veces es bien difícil de encontrar- mi materia favorita es política, soy buena en las matemáticas; eh. Bueno también soy buena cocinando, me gusta decorar y en las artes manuales soy la mejor

-princesa ere alguien muy espontanea- dijo la reina sorprendida- ¿tocas algún instrumento?

-Michiru me está enseñando a tocar el Piano y el violín, y si me preguntan qué tal soy defendiéndome pues Artemis me entrena para poseer el cristal de plata

-princesa nos has sorprendido, nunca creíamos que existiera alguien tan perfecta- dijo el rey

-hay gracias- dijo riendo

-pero lamentablemente la perfección viene con algo imperfecto, dinos ¿amas a alguien?- dijo la reina

-tal vez ame a alguien, pero él murió- dijo reteniendo las lagrimas- yo pienso que él hubiese querido verme cumplir mi mayor sueño, ser una novia; esto yo lo estoy haciendo por él, tal vez con el tiempo me llegue a enamorar de su hijo es lo que siempre pienso, bueno por lo menos desde que me entere- estaba reteniendo las lagrimas, pero no funcionaba

-princesa, vamos no reprima sus lagrimas- dijo la reina conmovida de verla así, le abrió sus brazos y Serena se lanzo a ellos; la reina la abrazo en forma de consuelo, Serena solo lloraba por su amor perdido

Al día siguiente los reyes estaban esperando a la princesa en la puerta principal del palacio, Serena llego corriendo.

-discúlpenme por la demora- se disculpo

-no te preocupes linda- dijo la reina en tono maternal

-por favor síganme, este es el gran comedor, donde cenamos ayer; este es el salón de bailes, lo utilizamos para ocasiones especiales como para mi cumpleaños, el de mi madre, o alguien especial; esta es mi habitación favorita la pista de patinaje, vengo cuando necesito pensar; estos son cuartos vacios jajaja; esta es la cocina es muy grande; ahora si me acompañan acá vemos el jardín y al frente de él la piscina-

Así siguió explicando hasta que acabo, por último era la azotea del palacio.

-suban con cuidado- dijo Serena

-Princesa, ¿Qué es este cuarto?

-aquí guardo mis tesoros, cuando era pequeña siempre les decía a mis padres que me dejaran este cuarto, me gusta ya que tiene una hermosa vista al bosque y al lago que está en él

-es muy linda la vista- dijo el rey Mamoru

-Vengan quiero enseñarles mis tesoros, así podrán saber más sobre mi-

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto la reina señalando un objeto dorado en forma de estrella

-¡Ohh!, es mi colgante; es muy especial para mí ya que me lo regalo mi papá cuando tan solo tenía cinco años, prometí dárselo al hombre que llevara mi corazón- dijo emocionada

-es muy bonito- dijo el rey- ¿y ese libro que está ahí?

-hay que pena- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es?- pregunto algo divertida la reina al ver la expresión de la princesa

-es que de pequeña siempre me intereso mucho la tierra, sabía mucho sobre sus bosques, mares, nevados y me gustaba mucho; así que este libro lo saque de la biblioteca y hasta ahora no lo devuelvo jajaja- dijo riendo

-princesa eres muy traviesa- dijo el rey en tono sarcástico uniéndose al juego

Al día siguiente los reyes ya estaban listos para salir, irían a conocer el reino entero; los acompañarían sus guardianes y las Sailors Iners.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron en el pueblo, que estaba lleno de tiendas, calles con casas muy humildes, pero también casas lujosas; después pasaron a ver el bosque, ahí Jedite estaba recogiendo las flores más bonitas y los frutos más ricos claro los que la princesa había dicho que eran comestibles.

Llegaron al gran lago, donde pasearon gustosos; la princesa les mostro algunas especies de peces que habían, a los reyes les pareció muy hermoso el lugar.

-¡miren, este se llama osito blanco!- dijo la princesa, ella llevaba en brazos a un pequeño osito de unos 20 centímetros, era de color blanco- esta especie es muy tierna, a estos animalitos les gusta mucho dormir

-que tierno, es la criaturita más hermosa que he visto- dijo la reina- puedo cargarlo- Serena le paso es osito a la reina, el rey Mamoru le tomo una foto, luego le pidieron a Neflyte que le tomaran una foto con la princesa de la luna.

Así paso el día, pero la felicidad no duraría mucho ya que la reina, descubrió que el poder del "negaverso", se había apoderado por completo de Nehemesis.

-Reyes de la tierra, Sailors Senchis, parlamentario de la luna, y queridos aliados; me cuesta decir que el Negaverso ha vuelto- cuando dijo eso, la sala se lleno de murmullos-

-¿reina Serenity es eso cierto?- pregunto el rey Mamoru

-lamentablemente si, debo afirmar que ya se apodero de Nehemesis un planeta aliado

-entonces la boda se tendrá que adelantar, para tener lazos más fuertes- dijo la reina Gea preocupada

-sí, tienes razón esta boda se tiene que hacer lo antes posible- afirmo la reina Serenity

-¿dentro de cuánto tiempo?- pregunto el rey

-lo antes posible, dentro de tres días será el compromiso y se verán por primera vez, y la boda se hará al día siguiente de su compromiso- dijo la reina Serenity

-propongo que el anuncio del compromiso se haga acá en la luna, y la boda en la tierra- dijo la reina Gea

-apoyo tu idea Gea- dijo la reina Serenity

Siguieron discutiendo sobre todo esto y llegaron al acuerdo de que los reyes de la tierra deberían regresar a su respectivo planeta y que dentro de tres días regresarían para celebrar el compromiso, y así fue al día siguiente, todos estaban despidiéndose.

-fue un placer haber venido a vuestro planeta reina Serenity – dijo el rey Mamoru

-me encanto haberte conocido Serena, eres una buena princesa- dijo la reina Gea, Serena la abrazo

-nos volveremos a ver reina Gea, pero la extrañare- dijo derramando unas lagrimas

-no llores linda, tu lo has dio nos volveremos a ver; sabes te quiero como la hija que nunca tuve

-gracias

-hola Jedite- dijo Mina acercándose a él- he visto que has estado recolectando información sobre mi amiga Serena, toma aquí hay fotos de ella de pequeña, no se lo digas a ella que yo te los di- dijo entregándole un sobre- también hay un papel con todo lo que le gusta hacer, sé que es para el príncipe

-gracias Venus

-vamos dime Mina- dijo quiñándole un ojo

Los reyes regresaron a su planeta, estaban felices porque el viaje había salido perfecto, habían conocido a la princesa de la luna, ahora podían asegurar que era una buena chica, y sería una buena esposa.

* * *

**¡Hola!, acá hay otro cap. Díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció?, gracias por leer mi fic; lo se puede que el inicio no fue tan interesante, pero me agrada que os haiga gustado. Tal vez me demore para el próximo cap. El miércoles 9 es mi cumple!, y bueno voy a salir de viaje mañana, voy a tratar de avanzar el siguiente cap., ya que ese es el que todos han estado esperando verdad. ¿Cuál será la primera impresión?, ¿se llevaran bien o solo se verán como dos perfectos desconocidos?, algo nuevo para Serena ¿Qué es consumar su matrimonio?, ¿le agradara la idea?...**

**Bueno ahí lo dejo, me despido y hasta la próxima semana; espero sus Reviews.**

**Adriana**


	6. Primer encuentro parte 1

Primer encuentro Parte 1

Los reyes llegaron a su planeta, ahí Endimión los esperaba junto con la guardia del reino; cuando los reyes bajaron lo primero que todos vieron fue sus caras de preocupación, no dudaron que había pasado algo.

-Padre, ¿algo pasa?- pregunto Endimión, "tal vez anularon el compromiso con la princesa de la luna"

-Si, algo está pasando tenemos que hablar urgente con los parlamentarios y contigo

-"¿tan mala fue la impresión con la princesa de la luna?"- pensaba Endimión

Me dirigí al salón donde se encontraban mis padres con los parlamentarios; era un salón grande lleno de sillas colocadas cuidadosamente en forma circular, al frete de cada silla había un escritorio color gris. Me senté en una de esas sillas.

-Discúlpenme, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué es que llegaron antes de lo planeado?- dijo uno de los señores

-ha ocurrido algo muy inesperado, la Negafuerza ha regresado- dijo el rey Mamoru

Al oír eso todos se quedaron pasmados, después de unos segundos se oían susurros por toda la sala; yo sabía exactamente que era la Negafuerza, y no era nada bueno que haiga regresado.

-por favor guarden silencio- hablo mi madre, cuando dijo eso todos le obedecieron

-su majestad, eso es muy delicado; ¿está seguro que es la Negafuerza de la que estamos hablando?

-Sí, la reina Serenity nos lo ha confirmado todo- dijo el rey- ha atacado Nehemesis, y ha salido vencedor, ahora Nehemesis está en su poder, tenemos miedo de que siga avanzando y que llegue hasta la Tierra, por eso hemos decidido adelantar el compromiso

-¡¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir, todos se voltearon a verme, mi padre me miro con reprobación- discúlpenme, por favor prosigan

-se anunciara vuestro compromiso en tres días, para eso tendremos que viajar a la Luna, y la boda se hará al día siguiente en la Tierra

Cuando mi padre dijo eso me quede…, no sé cómo explicarlo era una mezcla de dolor, cólera, curiosidad, miedo, etc.; pero no podía explotar en ese momento así que guarde mis comentarios y espere a que acabara todo esto para poder hablar con mis padres.

-Artemis- llamo la reina

-Reina Serenity, se le ofrece algo

-Sí, de hecho quería preguntarle algo- dijo la reina- ¿crees que mi hija esté lista para recibir el poder del cristal de plata?

-por supuesto maneja muy bien su poder Sailor Scout y eso que ese cristal que le hemos dado solo es de entrenamiento

-fue una buena idea eso sobre el cristal falso, le ayudo mucho- dijo la Reina

-si hasta puedo asegurar que se lo podría entregar esta misma tarde y sin ningún problema, Reina Serenity no se preocupe la princesa esta lista para recibir el poder

-eso me alegra, pero por ahora debe entrenar mucho antes de que llegue ese día; tú mismo lo oíste se casara dentro de cuatro días, pero es tan joven

-lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa más es como tomara lo que sigue después de su matrimonio, creo que es muy joven para eso; he estudiado las costumbres de cada planeta por eso sé muy bien sobre la tierra

-¡Artemis!- se oía la voz de la princesa de la luna- ¡Artemis, al fin te encuentro!, ya es hora de nuestras clases- reclamo la princesa

-princesa, esta vez entrenaras tu sola, sin la ayuda de tus compañeras

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida

-dentro de tres días te darán el poder del cristal de plata, y debes de entrenar lo suficiente para estar lista

-entiendo, además de eso se que me voy a casar- dijo la princesa en un tono apagado

-Padre, Madre- dijo el príncipe cuando ya todos se habían marchado- oí que dentro de cuatro días, me caso con la princesa ¿es cierto?

-si- afirmo el padre- dentro de tres días la conocerás y al siguiente se casaran

-Padre, aun no estoy seguro si es que me quiera casar con una desconocida, ni siquiera sé cómo es- "tal vez sea un ogro, una gruñona, una malcriada, una irresponsable"- lo único que me puedo imaginar de alguien que no conozco es nada, siento que tal vez se…- iba decir todo lo que había pensado pero su madre lo cayo

-la princesa de la luna es la mujer que todos quisieran tener a su lado, tienes muchas suerte por casarte con ella- dijo la reina

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Endimión

-te puedo decir que es muy buena, por eso te pido que la ames- dijo la reina

-Madre, ¿Cómo me pides que ama a alguien que no conozco?; tal vez te pueda decir que acepte ser su esposo, pero te aseguro por ahora que no tendremos descendencia

-¡¿Que?- dijeron los reyes sorprendidos por la actitud de su hijo, cuando le iban a reclamar, el ya había salido del salón

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, cuando se encontró con Jedite.

-Jedite- dijo el príncipe sorprendido de verlo

-príncipe Endimión, traje lo que me encomendó- dijo el guardia

-¿de verdad?, ¿Dónde está?- dijo entusiasmado el príncipe

-Sí, están en su habitación

Cuando llegaron, el príncipe quedo a maravillado de ver las flores.

-¿cómo se llama esta flor?- pregunto mientras cogía una de color rosa, tenia forma de cono, se encontraba cerrada- la princesa me dijo que se llamaba Col

-¿Col?, y ¿esta?- tenia forma de campana y era blanca

-es una campanilla lunar

-es muy hermosa, pues a la princesa le encanta esta flor, pero su favorita es la rosa

-¿la rosa?, ¿esa flor también crece en la luna?- pregunto sorprendido

-sí, la princesa tiene todo un sector dedicado a esa flor

-¿de verdad?, ¿Cómo es la princesa?

-Venus me dio esto, me dijo que aquí adentro había información sobre la princesa- dijo entregándole un sobre, el príncipe lo guardo en un cajón

-quiero que nuestro encuentro sea sin conocernos

-está bien príncipe

-Serena, tienes mis felicidades, lo has hecho perfectamente- dijo Artemis

-muchas gracias- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Serena, creo que debes saber algo

-¿Qué?

-después de una ceremonia en la tierra…, sabes se debe cumplir algo ¿verdad?

-Sí, se debe consumar el matrimonio; eso quiere decir que el hombre debe quitarle la virginidad a la mujer que ha tomado como esposa…- al fijarme en lo que había dicho, me di cuenta que yo debía casarme con el príncipe de la tierra, "pero, mi pregunta ¿Cómo dar la muestra de la perdida de la virginidad?", al pensarlo se puso roja

-Serena, entiendo en lo que estas pensando- dijo como leyéndole el pensamiento- veras, Esa noche, usted y el Príncipe deberán consumar el matrimonio; y como prueba de tal hecho, el Príncipe tendrá que dar muestra de la pérdida de su virginidad.-

- lamentablemente él es terrícola, y cuando me case con el yo también lo seré, ¿verdad?

-si; así que usted debe seguir esa costumbre

-¿En qué consiste la prueba?-

-El Príncipe recogerá en un paño blanco la muestra de su sangrado después de la penetración.-

Las mejillas de Serenity se encendieron, y quiso no haber escuchado eso. "¡¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!, ¡acepto casarme con él, pero no tener relaciones con el!, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco!, ¡soy muy joven!"; para su suerte una voz la llamaba.

-¡Serena!- gritaba Mina moviéndola- ¡Despierta!, ¡tenemos que hacer las medidas para tu vestido!

-Mina-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos -¿mi vestuario?- dijo confundida

-no me digas que piensas casarte con tu traje de guerra o ¿si?

-a de verdad, vamos- dije

Habían pasado ya dos días, hoy era mi compromiso con el príncipe de la tierra, no lo conocía, no sabía quién es; en estos días como que me dio la pataleta de no querer casarme sin conocerlo, pero mi madre me insistió y me recordó lo que hubiese querido mi amado Diamante, por una vez, solo por una vez me hubiese gustado que este sueño no se hubiese hecho realidad, estaba sentada en las bancas del jardín mirando el vacio, dentro de unas horas vendría la nave terrestre, consigo a mi futuro esposo; ¿Cómo sería?.

-Endimión, hijo; ¿ya estás listo?- pregunto la reina

-Si madre

-recuerda que dentro de una hora partiremos al reino del Milenio de Plata, por favor te esperamos en la zona de despegue- pidió el rey Mamoru

Salió del palacio, sin saber adónde dirigirse; se sentó en una banca junto al estanque que había.

-¡¿Cómo eres princesa de la luna?- casi grito, no se había percatado que no estaba solo

-Serena es muy hermosa- dijo Jedite, aclarando los pensamientos del príncipe

-¿Serena?, ¿así se llama?- pregunto el príncipe

-Si, así se llama; no sé si quieres que te lo diga pero es muy hermosa, es casi igual a su madre, se podría decir que hasta un poquito más linda

-¿más linda?, pero la reina Serenity…- "no puedo creerlo más linda que la reina, es imposible"

-de verdad su majestad, su carácter…- dijo con una sonrisa, "que paso, es que acaso es engreída"- espero que la conozca

-vamos el rey nos está llamando, príncipe ya es hora- dijo Malachite

-ya vamos- dije, con pesadez me levante de la banca y me dirigí hacia la nave donde me esperaban mis padre, "no puedo creerlo más hermosa que la reina Serenity"

Estábamos esperando la nave terrícola, mis amigas estaban ahí ansiosas por conocer al príncipe de la tierra.

-Serena vamos anímate, tal vez cuando lo conozcas quedes perdidamente enamorada de él- dijo Litta tratando de animarme

-lo que quiero sentir por el no es atracción, sino amor

-sabias palabras Sere, eso siempre me ha sorprendido de ti- dijo Mina palmeándome el hombro

-Bueno Serena sabes que existe el divorcio, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero si nos divorciamos volvería la guerra, y no quiero que eso pase; ustedes volverían a los campos de batalla y me sentiría triste

-Serena, no nos importa que volvamos, si tú no estás feliz nosotras tampoco- dijo Rei

-Tu sueño es nuestro sueño- dijo Litta

-Chicas, gracias- dijo abrazándolas

-¡Te queremos Serena!- dijeron todas

-Princesita, recuerda que nosotros también te queremos- dijo Michiru acercándose

-¡Haruka!, ¡Michiru!, ¡Setsuna, ¡Hotaru!- grito muy alegre al verlas, corrió a abrazarlas; ellas correspondieron su abrazo

-linda, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Setsuna

-No sé, un poco nerviosa, de conocerlo; tal vez no le agrade

-Vamos Sere, no digas eso- le dijo Haruka- tu eres muy tierna, y todos te quieren y valoran, por tu entusiasmo y ternura; eres realmente hermosa, si es que él no se da cuenta es un idiota

-Gracias Haruka- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y con sus ojos iluminados

-ya llego la nave- dijo Hotaru

La nave aterrizo y yo me coloque al lado de mi madre, mis Sailors guardianas a mi lado, y Luna que estaba al costado de mi madre, junto con las Sailors Outers; detrás de nosotros estaba toda nuestra guardia, claro que Artemis también estaba ahí.

Vi a los dos guardianes que vinieron la ves pasada junto con otros dos, no sabía quiénes eran, detrás de ellos venían los reyes de la tierra; cuando iba a bajar Endimión, sentí un nudo en el estomago, y sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-madre perdóname- le dije antes de abrirme paso entre la multitud y correr hacia el palacio

…las Sailors Iners se dieron cuenta de que su amiga no estaba.

-Princesa, espere- dijeron todas

-Que alegría volveros a ver- dijo la reina Serenity

-lo mismo decimos, pero ¿Dónde está Serena?- pregunto el rey

-la princesa, tuvo un inconveniente- dijo la reina- espero que la perdonen; por favor acompáñenme, déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones

-"¿inconveniente?, debe ser muy consentida, como es princesa"- pensaba Endimión- "Naru no era así"

-Príncipe Endimión- lo llamo la reina Serenity- esta es su habitación espero que os guste- dijo con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias reina Serenity- dijo mirando hacia afuera

-veo que quieres salir, si quieres le pido a alguna de mis Sailors Senchis, que te acompañen- dijo notando que el príncipe miraba hacia fuera- o ¿prefiere ir solo?

-Gracias Reina Serenity, pero me gustaría conocer el lugar por ahora solo

-Si es así, ten- dijo extendiéndole un papel- es un mapa de todo el reino, buena suerte

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que vio fue que sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas; había una cama muy amplia, en una esquina unos sillones, en la parte lateral de la habitación se encontraba el baño también muy amplio, la decoración era muy linda, había una ventana que daba vista al bosque; se sentó en uno de los sillones y admiro el mapa.

-el bosque…, se ve muy interesante; esos deben ser los jardines del palacio, el pueblo queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, esa es una playa nunca había oído de esto en la Luna

-"!no puedo!", "¡No estoy lista para conocerlo!", "¡tengo miedo!"

Me había escondido en el armario, mis amigas me estaban buscando, pero era muy cobarde para enfrentarme a esta situación, debía salir y relajarme un poco, cosa imposible ya que no podía escapar sin que nadie me viera, pero necesito mi tiempo.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!- oí gritar a Mina, estaba muy cerca

-¡Serena, ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Rei, estaba ahí con Mina

-No está en el baño- dijo Litta, también estaba con ellas

-Ni tampoco está en el balcón- afirmo Rei

-Chicas, ¿y si esta en el armario?- dijo Mina

-¡Mina!, ¡deja de decir tonterías y ayúdanos a buscarla!- regaño Rei

-Discúlpenme, pero fue una opción- dijo Mina riéndose

Cuando salieron de mi habitación cerraron la puerta, salí del armario y busque un atuendo apropiado para que no me reconocieran, que difícil iba a ser todo esto; encontré un vestido de hace unos cuatro años, me quedaba bien, se veía gastado cualquiera que me viera diría que nunca estuve en el palacio; solo quería salir, el pueblo era una buena idea, pero otro problema mi insignia de media luna en la frente arruinaba todo mi plan; me puse una peluca para ocultara mas mi apariencia, la peluca era media rojiza, la tenia bien cuidada para cazos de emergencia, así que estaba liso. Me puse una capa oscura de todos modos.

Ahora por donde salir, me fije en el balcón cuando estaba a punto de salir oí la voz de Luna.

-¿princesa?- dijo entrando a mi habitación, estaba perdida pero no me iba a rendir salte y caí con mucho cuidado, me escondí entre unos arbustos; Luna se asomo por el balcón y me seguía llamando.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, la única forma de salir de ahí era por el bosque, eran tan solo dos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo, poca distancia claro para mí; llegaría en menos de veinte minutos, y caminar me daría tiempo para pensar.

Estaba observando el bosque a través de mi ventana, se veía tanta paz, los arboles, flores, especialmente esas campanillas lunares de las que me había hablado Jedite.

De repente escuche algunas voces, me asome para observarlas; eran las Sailors Scout que acompañaban a la reina, y seguro que las otras deben ser la Iners, las encargadas de proteger a la princesa.

-¡¿Qué?- decía Uranus- ¿Cara bonita no está?, pero… ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?

-¡la hemos buscado por todo el palacio y no la encontramos!- dijo una Sailor que llevaba un traje de marinero rojo, su cabello era negro, tez blanca, y ojos morados, se veía asustada

-es verdad- dijo Neptune- cuando anunciaron la llegada del príncipe, le vi que le decía algo a la reina y luego que salía corriendo

-también nos dimos cuenta, así que salimos persiguiéndola- dijo una chica que vestía de naranja, era rubia, de tez también blanca, ojos azules

-pero la perdimos- esta vez hablo una joven alta que vestía de verde, tenia el cabello recogido en una cola, se veía triste

-lo mas probable es que haiga salido del palacio- dijo una joven de trajes azules, sus ojos y su cabello también eran azules

-la princesa no debería salir a sus expediciones es peligroso-dijo Saturn

-Sí, especialmente porque han asegurado el regreso del Negaverso- dijo Plut

-¡Hay no!, se nos olvido eso- grito la de rojo- ¡debemos buscarla!

-la hemos buscado por todo el palacio, solo quedan dos lugares- dijo la rubia

-El bosque, y la aldea- dijo la de cabello marrón

-¡que esperamos!- grito Uranus saliendo

Volví a la habitación, centre mi mirada en el bosque; de repente vi como una sombra negra con forma de animal.

-no sabía que en la luna, también hubiese esa clase de bestias- susurre con alegría, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

Salí de mi habitación, tenía que prestar un caballo; corrí por los pasillos del palacio sin encontrarme con nadie, hasta que al fin la vi, la reina Serenity

-Reina Serenity

-Endimión, que alegría- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿necesitas algo?

-de hecho quisiera un caballo- la reina cambio su sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación

-Puedes conseguir en el establo, esta a las afueras del palacio, cerca al lago; Endimión si ves a mi hija, por favor dile que estoy preocupada por ella

-"pero si no la conozco, ¿Cómo saber quien es su hija?", hare todo lo posible para encontrarla- le asegure

Me dirigí hacía donde la reina me había explicado, cogí un caballo que se veía muy fuerte, era de color negro, sus ojos eran medios azules, era el caballo mas hermoso que haiga visto, me sorprendió lo dócil que era, cuando lo tome no me rechazo, mas bien diría que se acerco a mi.

Me dirigí hacía donde había visto al animal por ultima vez, y empecé a buscarlo; el bosque era muy grande, la vegetación era abundante, y creo que seria difícil encontrarlo.

Pasaron unas horas y aun no lo encontraba; de repente oí un grito, me apresure pues debía ser la bestia.

Cuando llegue había una chica de cabellos rojos, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules; vestía con un vestido desgastado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba una capa negra que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo; se parecía tanto a Naru, solo que ella se veía mucho mas delicada, no parecía que hubiese trabajado nunca, era muy hermosa.

Cuando miré al otro extremo, me di cuenta estaba siendo atacada por un felino negro; la chica tenia un brazo arriba.

- Por el poder…- pero cuando me vio, instantáneamente bajo el brazo y miro a otro lado

*** Serena- retroceso

Camine hacía el bosque; los bosques que habían en la luna era muy hermosos la vegetación y todo eso; pero lo que nunca tome en cuenta eran los animales salvajes, que Setsuna hace tiempo me dijo, pero nunca me había topado con ningún animal salvaje en todas mi expediciones, que según todas eran peligrosas; así que no le tome ninguna importancia.

Seguí caminando me encontré con un conejo blanco muy hermoso, aunque suene raro a mí siempre me ha gustado hablar con los animales, suena extraño, pero aun así me gusta.

-Hola amiguito, ¿Cómo estas?- lo salude con una sonrisa, el conejito se me acerco y dejo que yo lo cogiera

Lo cargue y me senté con el en las faldas de un árbol, lo acariciaba y el conejo descansaba en mis faldas.

-sabes, muy pronto me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco- le dije- hoy lo iba a conocer, pero fui muy cobarde y huí, no sé si mi mamá estará molesta conmigo pero yo le dije que lo sentía; ahora mis amigas me están buscando- note que el conejo empezó a temblar en mis manos- ¿pasa algo?

Cuando mire hacía los arbustos, como intentando buscar algo, pude ver un animal; "es el puma de las montañas", ¿cómo llego hasta aquí?, acá ya no hay.

Me atemoricé tanto cuando el puma se acerco hacía donde yo estaba que solté al conejo, que salió corriendo; rápidamente me puse en pie.

-Por el poder…- iba a transformarme pero vi a un chico, yo no podía revelar que era la princesa, baje el brazo y volteé para que no me reconociera como la princesa.

El joven era alto, de cabello oscuro, tenía unos hermosos ojos azul cielo; traía una armadura, es extraño nunca había visto esa armadura debía ser para los mas fuertes, supongo. Ahuyento al puma, luego quedamos los dos solos, yo no podía dejar que nadie me reconociera como la princesa.

Empecé a correr, sin darme cuenta tropecé con una raíz salida de un árbol y caía sobre mis manos, trate de levantarme pero se me hizo imposible. El joven se paro delante de mí, y extendió su brazo, tratando de ayudarme.

-"¿acepto su ayuda?"- me preguntaba, pero llegué al punto en que no podía pararme sola, así que tome su mano, al hacerlo sentí como una corriente me estremecía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto

-Ehh…, Yo…

**Hola, díganme ¿que tal les pareció el cap.?, me salió un poco largo así que lo he dividido, no planeaba hacerlo así pero como que no sé que me impulso a ponerlo así.**

**Mañana es mi cumple 9 de febre!, ****dije que este cap. Saldría después pero al parecer no me aguante y empecé a escribir; espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (acepto anónimos), Bye hasta el próximo cap.! **


	7. Primer encuentro Parte 2

Primer encuentro Parte 2

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Endimión, "se parece mucho a Naru, tal vez se ella; pero es imposible"

-Ehh.., yo…- "no puedo decirle mi nombre, si lo digo me meteré en grandes problemas"- me llamo Usagi

-¿Usagi?, lindo nombre; ¿puedo decirte Usa?- dijo Endimión, "¿Usagi?, nunca antes había oído este nombre, los nombres de acá deben ser raros", Serena le dio la mano y se levanto con facilidad

-¿Usa?, esta bien- "¿Usa?, ese apodo de donde lo saco, como permití que me pusiera ese apodo; de todos modos no me importa, ya que me gusta"; al verse su pierna derecha, se sorprendió- Oh me he raspado, mi madre se molestara- susurro para si misma

-¿dijiste algo?

-Ehh, no nada, es solo que me he raspado- dijo nerviosa

-déjame ayudarte- "no puedo evitar ayudarla, se parece a Naru"

-muchas gracias, pero no es necesario por aquí hay un pequeño lago- dijo Serena

-no, por favor déjame ayudarte- Serena asintió

-gracias- dijo sonriendo

Caminaron todo el trayecto al lago sin mirarse o dirigirse la palabra, cuando llegaron Serena se sentó en las orillas del lago, Endymion estaba detrás de ella; había algo que lo atormentaba, ¿porque ella se alejo de el, cuando la había salvado?, tenía que preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi, si es que yo te había salvado?

-bueno es que tenias miedo- dijo nerviosa

-¿de mi?, ¿Por qué?

-es que tenía miedo que me descubrieras, siento mucho que no te lo pueda decir, pero no confió mucho en ti

-esta bien, no te obligare a que me lo cuentes; ¿pero hay algo en que quieres que te ayude?

-la verdad es que lo he estado pensando, quería ir al pueblo; me he escapado de mi hogar para pensar de algo, he sido muy cobarde y de hecho quiero estar lo mas lejos posible

-¿Por qué has escapado?

-es algo privado, no se si deba decírtelo o no- dijo volteándose para verle el rostro- lo siento

-no te preocupes, entiendo que no me lo quieras decir; yo tampoco te puedo decir nada sobre mi, ya que creo que me odiarías si te enteraras

-¿odiarte?, ¿Por qué haría eso?; yo no odio a nadie

-¿y a los terrestres?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-JAJA, si te digo que no odio a nadie, es que no odio a nadie- dijo riendo

-¿no entiendo porque te ríes?, los terrestres han atacado tu planeta y ¿no te importa?

-seria tonto odiarlos ya que…- "me voy a casar con su príncipe", pensó volviendo a su actitud anterior desanimada

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto al nota su tristeza

-no, no es nada- dijo reponiendo su sonrisa- solo que es difícil odiarlos si es que ni siquiera los conozco- mintió

-Eh oído que la princesa de la luna se va a casar con un terrícola, ¿verdad?- dijo Endimión con curiosidad

-Sí, pero ella ni siquiera lo conoce- dijo triste

-¿tu conoces a la princesa?- pregunto algo interesado

-Sí la conozco, somos como hermanas; casi la misma persona- dijo riendo, "que irónico, ¡yo soy la princesa!"- pero la princesa se siente un poco triste

-¿por la relación con el príncipe de la tierra?

-no, es que…- "¿debo decirle?, no, no creo- lo siento la princesa me pidió que no dijera nada

-"si es que no esta triste por nuestra boda, ¿Qué puede ser?; si tuviera un novio ella ya me lo habría dicho, mi única opción es…"- ¿la princesa tiene algún problema psicológico?

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿estás loco?- grito furiosa, "¡cómo puede creer que estoy loca", ¡¿Qué clase de guardia cree eso de su princesa?- ¡que clase de guardia eres!

-¿guardia?- "ahh entonces cree que soy un soldado pero de la luna, jajaja, que linda se pone cuando se molesta, pero no se parece tanto a Naru"- discúlpame, supongo que te ofendí, debes querer mucho a la princesa

-"pues claro me esta ofendiendo, ¡es un grosero!; como puede creer que estoy loca", estaba roja, si que se había molestado- esta bien te disculpo

-¡Princesa!- se oyó una voz femenina

-¡Princesita, ¿Dónde estas?- se oyó otra voz

-¡Princesa Serena!

-¡Princesa la reina os espera!

-Ay no, me están buscando; debo regresar- susurro para si

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Endimión

-No, es que ya quiero ir al pueblo- dijo con la mirada baja

-yo te acompaño; solo esta a unos pasos de aquí

-otra vez gracias- dijo sonriendo

Al llegar al pueblo, lo primero que vio fueron puestos de venta, como de ropa, de frutas, de verduras, etc. Pero vio algo que la desanimo, 4 Sailors Senchis que la buscaban; eran las Iners, la estaban buscando; no preguntaban por ella, porque todos se sorprenderían de que yo estuviera por aquí y se armaría un gran alboroto.

-Miren son las Sailors del castillo- dijo una niñita señalándolas

-¿ha pasado algo?, ¿Por qué están aquí?- dijo un hombre

-ellas nunca vienen aquí, son las guardianas de la princesa- dijo una chica

-¡Chicas vengan!- grito Sailor Venus, todas se agruparon- miren tenemos que encontrar a Serena, en el castillo no esta; Haruka me ha dicho que no hay rastro de ella en el bosque, debe estar aquí

-¡Hay Serena tonta, ¿Por qué eres tan miedosa?- dijo Sailor Mars

-vamos Rei, que pasaría si te obligaran a casarte con un desconocido- dijo Sailor Júpiter

-vamos chicas no discutamos, tenemos que encontrar a Serena, antes de que sean las seis, ya que a esa hora se da el comienzo de la fiesta del compromiso de nuestra princesa y el príncipe de la tierra, además todas nosotras debemos estar presentes- dijo Sailor Mercury

-Si chicas, así que separémonos- dijo Sailor Venus

-¡me están buscando!- grito estresada, todos la miraron

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto confundido

-Si, mis amigas me están buscando para llevarme a mi casa, por favor ayúdame

-lo siento, no te puedo ayudar mientras no sepa el motivo

-esta bien, veras estoy obligada a casarme con alguien que no conozco solo por beneficio de mi familia; y huí porque me dio temor, no quería conocer a mi futuro esposo, es que ¡Si no lo amo!, ¡si el no me ama a mi!, ¡tengo miedo!

-"pero tiene el mismo problema que yo, debo ayudarla"- esta bien te ayudaré, pero de todos modos vas a tener que afrontar tu matrimonio

-muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo evitando a las Sailors Iners, cuando llegaron a una Boutique la princesa vio un vestido muy bonito; era azul con unos destellos como estrellas en todo el vestido, en la parte inferior del vestido tenia una gasa transparente, el vestido era hermoso.

-¡entremos!- grito emocionada al verlo

-espera, ese lugar se ve muy caro y no…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la princesa lo ignoro por completo y se adentro a la tienda, cuando el príncipe la vio estaba en el mostrador

-por favor me gustaría probarme el que esta allí

-en un segundo señorita

-muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces Usa?

-quiero probarme ese vestido, no es obvio

-si pero…- no termino de decir lo que le iba a decir antes, ya que llego la chica del mostrador

-tenga aquí esta, pruébeselo para ver si le queda

-esta bien

-"que lindo vestido, lo usare hoy para mi compromiso; tendré que quitarme la capa y este vestuario anticuado"; pensó mientras se miraba al espejo

Se puso el vestido que le quedaba muy hermoso, era justo de su talla, no había duda que se lo habían hecho especialmente a ella.

-"¿y si me quito la peluca?, me incomoda; que da, si muchas personas tienen el cabello rubio, no solo la princesa de la luna", al quitarse la peluca se dio cuenta del gran problema que tenia, su signo real, la media luna en su frente, "todos se darán cuenta que soy la princesa, pero si me lo cubro con mi cerquillo, además nadie en el pueblo conoce mucho a la princesa, solo me identifican por este signo"- Listo, me queda perfecto

Al salir del probador atrapo todas las miradas de las personas que estaban en la tienda, incluyendo a Endimión.

-"que hermosa se ve, ¡¿Rubia? ¡¿Qué paso, si era pelirroja?"

-bueno, y ¿que tal me queda?- dijo con una sonrisa

-se le ve hermoso, señorita

-te ves hermosa con el vestido Usa, apostaría que eres mas hermosa que la princesa- dijo Endimión

-JAJA, gracias- dijo sonrojándose, "yo soy la princesa"

-¿lo lleva?- pregunto la chica del mostrador

-pues claro que si- dijo alegre

-espera pero como…- "otra vez me ignoro, pero ¿Cómo lo va a pagar?; ahora se que es muy diferente a Naru, no se parecen en nada ni físicamente, ni psicológicamente"

Serena salió con el mismo vestido viejo, la capa encima y la peluca para que no la reconocieran sus amigas.

-disculpe, ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto alegre

-tres monedas de oro, y una de plata

-esta bien- dijo sacando una bolsita dorada de su vestido- tenga

-Usa, pero de donde sacaste esa plata- pregunto Endimión

-JAJA, porque preguntas, acaso ¿es raro que una chica no tenga plata?

Al salir se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para el almuerzo con el príncipe Endimión y sus padres.

-¡Hay no!- grito

-¿Qué pasa?

-voy a llegar tarde, me dijeron que tenia que estar ahí a las dos y falta media hora

-¡media hora!, ¿de verdad?- "tengo que ir al palacio para encontrar a la reina y conocer a la princesita, mis padres me mataran si no llego "

-¿Por qué te preocupas?

-es que yo también tengo un compromiso

-esta bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme; espero volverte a ver, muchas gracias

-me alegro conocerte Usa, espero verte pronto- se subió en su caballo y se dirigió al palacio donde lo estaban esperando

Serena camino por las calles buscando a sus amigas, al fin encontró a una de sus amigas.

-¡Amy!, al fin te encuentro- grito feliz

-¿Serena?, ¿Serena eres tu?

-Pues si- dijo sacándose la peluca-¿Qué clase de amiga olvida a su compañera?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Serena!- dijo abrazándola- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?

-¡Princesa!- grito Júpiter a penas la vio

-¡Serena tonta, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-mas respeto a tu princesa- riño sarcásticamente Venus

-¡Venus!, ¡chicas perdónenme!, ¡tenia miedo!- dijo casi llorando

-no te preocupes te entendemos

-ahora vamos a casa, nuestros padres ya llegan y dentro de pocas horas recibirás el verdadero cristal de plata, y conocerás a Endimión- dijo Venus

-esta bien- "me olvide preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

**Mis pensamientos y comunicados**

**Konnichiwa!, espero que les haiga gustado; ya se no es lo que esperaban, pero tampoco podía poner que descubrieran sus identidades, ya que les iba a quitar el drama; les diría lo que había pensado hacer en todo este fic., pero eso seria trampa; JAJA.**

**Para el próximo cap. ****Los padres de mis amigas Senchis****, he que tenido hacer este cap. Dedicado a todas mis Sailor Senchis favoritas (todas), Serena no conoce muy bien a los reyes de los distintos planetas, así que los conocerá a ellos y oficialmente a su futuro esposo; si pero no me maten cuando escriba el siguiente cap. JAJA, es que lo pienso hacer dramático. Solo esperen, faltan muchos Caps. Pero al fin se llevaran bien, pero ¿se amaran?, eso espero JAJAJA. ¿Creen que deba meter a las Sailors Stars? **_(escribanme Si o No, con sus razones por lo que lo elijieron), _**esto es mayoria, todos pueden decirme, recuerden mayoria gana, espero sus respuestas y reviews.**

**Bye- Bye, espero que lean las locuras que escribo y claro que les guste.**

**Feliz Día de San Valentín!**

**AdriSofy **


	8. Endimión

Los Padres de mis amigas Senchis, y Endimión… Parte 1

-Chicas, ¿están molestas conmigo?- pregunto Serena

-No Serena, ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Mina, alegre como siempre

-Serena, te entendemos; no lo conoces y a cualquiera le daría miedo conocer a su futuro esposo- dijo Litta

-Sí, pero no nos vuelvas a hacer esto; por lo menos déjanos acompañarte- dijo Rei- recuerda que te queremos mucho Serena, siempre te protegeremos

-No siempre princesas- dijo una voz

-¡Artemis!- gritaron todas al verlo

-¿a qué te refieres a que no la podremos proteger?- pregunto Litta

-cuando la princesa marche a la tierra, con su ya esposo; ustedes se quedaran aquí en la Luna, ya no serán más guardianas de la princesa, ¿verdad Mercury?

-ya me lo temía Artemis-sama, pero ¿Por qué?; es que acaso no podemos acompañarla

-No Sailor Mercury, no pueden acompañarla; es triste, pues yo también la extrañare mucho princesa

-¡¿Artemis- sama, tampoco lo veré a usted?- grito asustada, el simplemente negó con la cabeza- ¡lo voy a extrañar mucho!- grito abrazándolo, las demás también se unieron en el abrazo, era una escena conmovedora, para la vista de los presentes

-Artemis-sama, la ¿vamos a seguir viendo?- pregunto Litta- ¿podemos ir a visitarla?

-supongo que sí, pero no siempre

-¡Serena, no te vayas!- dijo casi llorando Mina

-lo siento, es mi deber- dijo con tristeza- pero nos veremos en el aniversario de la luna, en el día de mi cumpleaños, en el día de vuestros cumpleaños, en navidad y… &JeJeJe, no sé si existía la navidad en esos tiempos, pero de todos modos lo pongo&

-¡Princesita!, ¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza?- oyó una voz

-Haruka, chicas- dijo casi llorando

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Michiru, Serena corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo

-Princesa, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Setsuna, acariciando su cabello de forma maternal

-es que…, las quiero mucho- dijo llorando

-nosotras también te queremos mucho Serena- dijo Hotaru

-las extrañare mucho, pero no las olvidare chicas

-¿de qué hablas Princesita?- pregunto Haruka- que te marches no significa que no nos vuelvas a ver, linda te costara mucho trabajo deshacerte de nosotras- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

-Haruka gracias, por darme apoyo

-¡Princesa Serena!

-¡Luna!

-¿Dónde te metiste?, estuve muy preocupada por ti

-discúlpame Luna, no fue mi intensión preocuparte

-vamos, no llores mas- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas- ahora tenemos que arreglaros para la ceremonia

-Si

Mientras que en otra parte del palacio se encontraban el príncipe Endimión y sus guardias.

-así que salió del palacio- dijo Malachite

-la verdad es que si, fui al bosque, al pueblo, y digamos que conocí a una joven muy hermosa

-¿muy hermosa?, ¿más hermosa que Naru?- pregunto Jedite

-Se podría decir, ella era hermosa en su forma; se veía que era culta, pensaba con la cabeza, era muy limpia, parecía una dama de nacimiento; pero era una aldeana

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Neflyte

-Usagi- respondió el príncipe

-¿Usagi?, que nombre tan raro- Zoicite

-¿no significa conejo?-Malachite

-creo que si- respondió Jedite

-vamos chicos- dijo el príncipe; de repente vio a cuatro Sailors, eran las Iners- ¿no son las guardianas de la princesa?

-sí, son las legendarias Iners- se iban acercando

-¡Hola Jedite!- saludo Venus

-Hola Venus- respondió el

-vamos, te dije que me dijeras Mina- dijo fingiendo molestarse- discúlpenme, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿no lo sabes?- pregunto incrédulo el príncipe

-discúlpennos, pero salimos en busca de la princesa- respondió Rei

-está bien, entendemos- dijo Zoicite

-Yo soy Jedite

-Soy Neflyte

-Soy Zoicite

-Soy Malachite

-Y yo soy el príncipe Endimión- dijo

-¡¿Príncipe Endimión?- gritaron todas sorprendidas

-así… que… tú…- dijo Rei, que casi ya no podía hablar

-vas… a ser- continuo Litta, igual de sorprendida

-el esposo de nuestra… princesa- dijo Amy, un poco sorprendida

-OHH, ¡qué guapo!- grito Mina- estoy segura que ha Sere le gustaras mucho- dijo con una sonrisa de diablillo, al oír eso Endimión se ruborizo, al notarlo las Sailors

-¡Minako!- le gritaron

-Mina compórtate- le regaño Rei

-JeJeJe, discúlpenme

-disculpen a Mina, no sabe lo que dice, en ocasiones puede ser muy impulsiva- dijo Litta con una sonrisa

-Hay pero que maleducadas somos, no nos hemos presentado- dijo Rei

-¡Ahh, sí!- grito Mina- Yo soy la gran Sailor Venus, pero me pueden decir Mina

-Mina, deja de ser inmadura compórtate- volvió a reñir Rei- Hola, yo soy Sailor Mars, pero me pueden decir Rei

-Soy Sailor Mercury, pero me pueden decir Amy

-Soy Sailor Júpiter, pero me pueden decir Litta

-Discúlpennos, nos tenemos que irnos; fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Mercury

-nos veremos hoy en la ceremonia- dijo Júpiter

-una cosa más- dijo Rei- Endimión, por favor quiere mucho a nuestra princesa; ella no merece que no la amen, es una buena persona, es alegre, carismática, pero ha perdido a alguien muy especial; y no nos gustaría que su corazón quedara destrozado

-está bien Rei, hare todo lo posible para darle todo el amor que merece- respondió Endimión, "eso será muy difícil, ya que yo amo a Naru; ¿a qué se refería con que ha perdido a una persona muy importante?, ¿su padre?, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y esto suena reciente"

-A dios, chicos; nos vemos- dijo Mina volteándose a despedirse, con la distinguible sonrisa que se le caracterizaba

-Yo no creí que las Iners fueran tan alegres- dijo Malachite

-supongo que eso es lo que las hace diferenciarse de las Outers- respondió Zoicite

-Sailor Venus, Mina es muy directa- dijo Neflyte

-Si…-respondieron todos

-Jedite, ¿a qué se refería Rei cuando dijo "ha perdido a alguien muy especial"?

-la anterior que sus padres vinieron, la princesa de la luna se encontraba un poco triste, como si se estuviera recuperando de un golpe duro en el corazón, en forma sentimental; no sabíamos nada por cómo se comportaba, hasta que un día que estaba paseando con los reyes, ella rompió a llorar, supongo que no lo soporto

-¿Qué hicieron mis padres?

-la reina no pudo evitar consolarla, se veía tan triste, estaba tan destrozada; descubrí su motivo de tristeza…

-¿Y?, ¿Cuál era?

-pues, ella amaba a un príncipe llamado Diamante, la reina de la luna no se había enterado de esto, me contaron que cuando regresaron a la luna, la princesa le conto lo de Diamante, con su viaje a su planeta para derrotar al Negaverso; la reina inmediatamente pidió saber sobre Diamante, pero dicen que desapareció, todos lo dan por muerto

-así que la princesa sufre más que Endimión- dijo Malachite

-qué tristeza por ella, debe estar lastimada- dijo Zoicite

-Diamante…- susurro Endimión- la princesa sufre más que yo, no lo puedo creer; mi amor es remediable, ya que Naru sigue con vida, pero el de ella no…

-Serena, ¿Qué te vas a poner?- pregunto Luna

-pues, cuando salí- dijo acercándose a la caja blanca que estaba en el mueble- compre este hermoso vestido

-vaya si que es hermoso, ¿con que zapatos los vas a usar?

-estaba pensando usarlo con estos que son de cristal; y pensaba ponerme estas joyas de diamante… Diamante, cuanto te extraño- susurro la princesa

-Serena, linda; ¿Cómo vas a querer que tu cabello este peina?

-Ya sabes Luna, el habitual, como el que tiene mi madre

-Sí; ahora anda que, el baño ya está preparado- Serena asintió

-Mina, ¿te gusta Jedite?- pregunto Litta

-Hay Litta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?; Jedite es muy atractivo pero no es mi tipo- dijo riendo

-¿ a alguna de ustedes les gusta alguien?- pregunto Rei, tirándose en medio de todas

-bueno…, yo creo que Neflyte es muy guapo- dijo Litta

-¿no crees que es muy grande para ti?- le pregunto Rei

-Rei, para las edades no hay amor

-Mina, no querrás decir para el amor no hay edades

-¿eso no es lo que he dicho?

-¡no!- le dijeron todas

-¿y que dije?

-Hay Mina

-Chicas cambiando de tema, ¿Qué os van a poner?; recuerden que hoy vienen nuestros padres- dijo Amy feliz

-¡es cierto!, ¡no sabemos que ponernos!- gritaron todas

Salieron hacia sus respectivos armarios; Mina tiro mucha ropa al suelo, hasta que hayo un vestido dorado muy bonito, con escote pronunciado en la espalda, en la parte inferior tenia corte princesa, decidió usar un collar de oro con su signo de su planeta, eligió unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido con taco. Rei encontró rápidamente lo que iba a usar; un vestido de su color favorito, tenia un escote igual que el de Mina, era sencillo, decidió usar unos aretes de rubís y un collar con su símbolo de Marte hecho especialmente para ella a base de rubís; sus zapatos era muy hermosos, caían perfecto con el vestido.

Amy ya estaba lista, su vestido era celeste, en la parte inferior del vestido tenía bastante signos, de color azul, llevaba joyas de zafiro, claro que también tenía el signo de su planeta, usaba unas sandalias de taco muy hermosas. Litta deicidio usar uno verde claro, tenia escote muy pronunciado, era de tiritas, era de corte princesa, sus joyas era de esmeralda, también llevaba el sigo de su planeta Júpiter, sus zapatos eran casi iguales que los de Amy, pero en verdes, con adornos de esmeralda.

-Ya estamos listas, vamos a ver a Serena

-Reina Serenity, los reyes de Mercurio, Marte, Venus y Júpiter ya llegaron

-y los reyes del exterior, ¿ya llegaron?

-vendrán dentro de unos minutos; y los reyes del planeta de las flores doradas y los reyes de la luna nueva llegaran dentro de media hora.

-esta bien, muchas gracias Edward

-de nada su majestad

-Haruka, ¿has visto a las Sailor Iners?

-Si, creo su majestad creo que deben estar con la princesa

-¡chicas!, ¡que bien se ven!- grito Serena

-Tu también Serena

-¿ese vestido es nuevo?, ¿Cuándo lo compraste?, esta muy hermoso

-JAJA, lo compre hoy; pero chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar con sus padres

-vamos tranquilízate Serena, claro los vamos a ver, pero contigo

-¿conmigo?

-Si, ya vamos- dijo Mina jalándola- además ya se nos hace tarde tenemos que estar en el salón de fiestas

-¿el salón de fiestas?, ¿y donde quedaba?- pregunto Serena

-Serena, vamos deja tus miedos- dijo Rei

-ya conocí a tu futuro esposo, es guapo- dijo Mina

-genial tu ya lo conociste, pero yo no- se quejo sarcásticamente

-si quieres vamos a verlo- dijo Litta, al decir eso el corazón de Serena casi se sale, y se puso nerviosa

-Ehh, no chicas mejor dejémoslo así

-esta bien, ahora vamos- dijo Rei muy feliz

-apuesto que te agradaran mis padres- dijo Amy

Endimión se había puesto su traje de guerrero, ese no era como los otros, era especial para el, aunque aun no conociese a su futura esposa sus padres le habían dicho que usara algo elegante, y ese era el traje perfecto, con todas sus insignias que tenia por ser un buen luchador.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio, estaba buscando a sus padres, pero no los encontraba; de repente vio a las Sailors Iners alrededor de alguien, no se podía ver bien quien estaba en el centro.

-Serena, tranquilízate- decía Rei

-¡Ven!, vamos nos están esperando- decía Mina

-Mina, ¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto Litta

-Sí, mi hermano mayor se llama Motoki; es muy bueno, y ¿tu Lita?

-no tengo hermanos, ni hermanas, soy la única heredera al trono; como Serena

-Serena, reacciona- le dijo Amy

-Sí Amy, es que estoy muy nerviosa

-Sere, relájate- dijo Mina, al voltearse logro ver a Endimión- ¡Endimión!

-"se dio cuenta de mi presencia, supongo que tendré que ir", empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las Sailors

-"¿Endimión?, ese es el nombre del príncipe de la tierra; ¡pero si Mina lo acaba de llamar!, ¡la voy a matar!"

-¡Serena!, ¡Endimión!- se oyó una voz

-Reina Serenity- dijeron todas las Sailor haciendo una reverencia

-Madre- dijo poniéndose cara a cara con ella, sin darse cuenta de que Endimión estaba a su costado

-Reina Serenity, que bueno encontrarla- "¿Madre?, entonces ella es la princesa, ¡ella es mi prometida!; pero si que es hermosa, por lo menos se ve que es linda desde mi ángulo"

-¿Ya se conocieron?- pregunto la reina Serenity al verlos

-Ahh…, yo…; creo que debo disculparme soy Serena, futura heredera del Milenio de Plata- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Soy el príncipe Endimión, heredero del planeta tierra- dijo besando su mano, ante ese acto Serena se ruborizo mucho, y aparto la vista

-"pero que guapo, se parece mucho al guardia que me salvo, pero eso es imposible, tal vez me estoy confundiendo"

-se deben preguntar para que os buscaba, por favor síganme- se refirió a ellos- ustedes también princesas

La reina iba a la delantera, detrás de ella se encontraba Endimión con Serena, detrás de ellos todas las Sailor Iners, que conversaban, pero entre Endimión y Serena, era solo silencio, en ocasiones uno de ellos volteaba para ver al otro.

-"tiene la apariencia de Usa, pero eso es casi imposible; espero que ella no sea Usa, porque le dije loca a la princesa; y ¿si ella era?, estoy muerto"

-"se parecen tanto, tal vez sea él; pero me dijo loca indirectamente, no directamente, además no creo que haiga salido del palacio"- Serena se voltea para verlo una vez mas, y sus miradas se cruzan, ruborizada se voltea y mira el piso

-ya llegamos- dijo la reina abriendo las puertas, entraron al gran salón donde estaban reunidas varias personas, la nobleza, alguna personas del pueblo; los reyes de los planetas, y por supuesto las Sailors.

Estaba en un balcón en la parte lateral del salón, al costado del balcón habían dos escaleras, las Sailors Iners bajaron, y se reunieron con sus familiares.

-Queridos reyes y reinas, invitados especiales; gracias por venir al anuncio del compromiso de mi hija la princesa Serena, con el príncipe de la tierra, Endimión- al decir todas esas palabras todos aplaudieron y sonrieron

-"mi mundo se me cae, me voy a casar con un guapo desconocido; que ahora mismo esta a mi lado", Serena estaba roja, estaba mostrando una sonrisa fingida, la mejor que tenia

-"Ahora, definitivamente la princesa de la luna es mi prometida; ya no podre estar al lado de Naru", Endimión también tenia una sonrisa fingida, pero no era tan convincente como la de Serena

-como ya sabrán, hoy mismo será entregado a mi hija el poder del cristal de Plata, es un orgullo para mi que le haiga llevado tan poco tiempo pasar el entrenamiento, te quiero pequeña- dijo la reina muy feliz abrazando a su hija

-yo también te quiero madre, estoy feliz por recibir el poder, se que estarás orgullosa de mi, no te fallare- Artemis apareció, detrás de Serena con una cajita, la abrió y dentro de ella estaba un hermoso y poderoso cristal de color plata

-Artemis-sama

-fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas- dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- dijo sonriendo, al lado de Serena se encontraba Endimión observando todo este suceso

-he aquí el cristal plateado- dijo la reina levantándolo para que todos lo pudieran ver- acá hago entrega de la mas grande sucesión a mi hija la princesa Serena

Serena tomo el cristal de plata que quedo suspendido entre sus manos, al instante desapareció, y emano una radiante luz de ella, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acto, las Sailors lloraban de felicidad, y Serena no podía creer el gran poder que sentía.

-"este es el cristal de plata, lo siento en mi; es tan poderoso", pensaba con una sonrisa

-"se ve tan feliz, irradia la misma calidad que su madre; no puede se negar que es hermosa, es imposible odiarle"- Felicidades princesa- le dijo tomándole la mano, al hacerlo sintió una corriente que viajaba a través de el

-Gracias Endimión- dijo con una sonrisa, ella se dio cuenta de que Endimión tomaba su mano y se sonrojo- ah…, Endimión…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué…?, no nada, no me hagas caso- dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir

-te refieres a esto, pues eres mi prometida; ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa- no te preocupes solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber

-"¿solo estamos cumpliendo nuestro deber?, ¿Qué quiso decir?"

* * *

**Hola otra vez, la mayoria me dijo: ¡Si Sailors Stars!, claro que las pondre pero no voy a hacer sufrir a mi pobre y lindo Seiya, JaJaJa.**

**Ok, tambien me salio muy grande asi que lo he dividido en dos, pero con diferentes nombres, espero que os guste mi fic; pues lo estoy subiendo rapido, espero sus Reviews. **

**AdriSofy**


	9. Mis amigas Senchis

Los padres de mis amigas Senchis

-¡Princesa Serena!- oyó una voz, al voltearse se encontró con una dama de cabellos rojos como el fuego, era su amiga la princesa de las flores

-¡Kakyuu!, ¡hace cuantos años!- dijo abrazándola

-¡que alegría verte Sere!- dijo sonriendo, luego se dirigió a Endimión- Mucho gusto, me llamo Kakyuu, soy la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas

-mucho gusto, soy Endimión, prometido de la princesa Serena, ¿verdad linda?

-Ehh, si- dijo ruborizándose, luego fijo su vista hacia los tres muchachos que estaban a su costado- Kakyuu, ¿no me vas a presentar a…?

-pues claro; son mis guardianas, pero prefieren estar en estar en esta apariencia

-pues se ven muy guapos- dijo sonriendo

-El es Taiki- dijo señalando al joven de cabello marrón

-mucho gusto princesa Serena, e igualmente príncipe Endimión; Kakyuu solo dice maravillas de usted- dijo Taiki, tenía el cabello castaño, era alto, le calcularía 17

-Soy Yaten- dijo el de cabello plateado, tenía más o menos la apariencia de un chico de 16- es un gusto conoceros

-Soy Seiya- dijo el de cabello negro, era guapo, ojos azules, tenia increíblemente la edad de Serena- el líder del grupo, es un gusto conoceros- Seiya se acerco a Serena y le susurro- es muy hermosa princesa lástima que este comprometida

-Ahh…- Serena quedo atónita ante las palabras del apuesto joven, Endimión al notar el comportamiento de su prometida, la jalo hasta donde estaban sus amigas

-"¿le dijo hermosa?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi futura esposa?; pero que es esto me estoy poniendo… celoso; si pero será porque a mí, nunca me han quitado a una mujer"- linda, ¿estás bien?

-Ah, sí; es que Seiya es muy tierno

-"¿tierno?, ¿Qué le pasa a la princesita?, soy su prometido no puede andarse fijando en otros"

-¡Serena, Endimión!- grito Mina- les presento a mi madre Diana y mi padre Caronte

-es un placer- dijeron al mismo tiempo

La reina era muy parecida a Minako, era rubia, de tez blanca, pero sus ojos eran pardos. El rey era castaño, tez blanca, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Princesa Serena, es un gusto volver a verla- dijeron los reyes

-y el es mi hermano Motoki

-"pero que guapo"- pensó Serena al verlo, era rubio, tenia tez blanca y ojos oscuros

-que gusto conocer a la mejor amiga de mi hermana

-igualmente

-Hola princesa soy la reina Akane, y él es mi esposo el rey Kleito

-mucho gusto, honorables reyes de Marte; me alegra mucho teneros aquí, ¿pero Rei?

Los reyes de Marte tenían un aspecto rígido, sus cabellos eran oscuros, sus ojos eran gris aqueos, su tez era blanca

-Esta con Amy- dijo el Rey Kleito

-¡Amy!, ¡Rei!- corrió- mucho gusto Reina Atena

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conoceros príncipe Endimión

-el gusto es todo mío- respondió Endimión

-Felicidades por vuestro compromiso- dijo la Reina

-gracias- dijeron con una sonrisa fingida

Endimión y Serena, siguieron paseando sin separarse hasta que vieron a Lita, acompañada de su padre el rey Zeo, tenía la misma apariencia de Lita; tez blanca, ojos verdes, y cabello castaño; Serena lo había conocido a los once años, era una buena persona, cariñosa, y también buen padre.

-Hola Rey Zeo- saludo Serena- este es mí prometido Endimión

-Mucho gusto- respondió Endimión

-el gusto es todo mío, qué buena suerte tienes príncipe, te vas a casar con la chica más linda del mundo

-Serena, ¿ya viste a Mina y a Amy?- pregunto Lita

-No, ¿Por qué?- al fijarse las dos estaban bailando con Yaten y Taiki- se ven tan bien

-Si, quiero que un chico me invite a bailar- suspiro Lita

-entonces, quieres bailar conmigo- pregunto Neflyte, que apareció delante de ellas

-Ehh, pues si- dijo ruborizada, Serena le regalo una sonrisa y Lita tomo la mano del chico

-¿y tu princesa?- oyó la voz de Endimión

-¿Eh…?

-¿no quieres salir a bailar?- dijo Endimión invitándola a salir

-Pues sí- dijo aceptando su invitación

Endimión cogió a Serena de la cintura, y con la otra mano sostuvo la de ella; Serena estaba completamente nerviosa, sus latidos la estaban volviendo loca.

-"se siente tan bien, pero esto solo es por deber; esto no es amor", pensaba Serena

-"¿Qué piensas princesa?, se ve que eres muy hermosa; pero esto no es amor, es simple atracción, de todos modos este es mi deber"

Sin darse cuenta los dos se habían vuelto el centro de atención, todos los veían incluyendo las Sailors Outers que estaban con sus familiares. Cuando la pieza acabo, ellos se detuvieron y sorpresivamente para los dos, todos en la sala aplaudieron. Serena estaba roja, pero aun así sonrío; Endimión solo veía a la princesa y reía por dentro, se veía tan graciosa, todavía era niña, ella era muy niña para él.

De un momento a otro, Serena salió corriendo dejando a Endimión solo, Serena se dirigía hacia los reyes de los planetas exteriores.

-Reyna Cloe, Rey Jedo; es un gusto que haigan venido, hace que no los veía- saludo a los reyes de Urano, la apariencia de la reina era casi igual que la de Haruka, solo que su cabello era rojo, y el del rey era rubio

-Si linda, y felicidades por tu compromiso- felicito la reina

-Serena- dijo una voz

-Reina Atlanti, que alegría verla- dijo saludando a la reina de Neptuno, era igual que Michiru a excepción que sus ojos eran azules, el padre de Michiru murió en una batalla cuando ella tan solo era una bebe- Señor Saturo, que alegría verlo, no os veo desde hace diez años

-si linda, he estado ocupado- dijo el señor de aspecto siniestro, él era el guardián de Hotaru; los padres de Hotaru murieron cuando ella tan solo tenía tres años, quedando a cargo el de la bebe y del reino- pero he hecho todo lo posible para venir

-¿y los reyes de Plutón?

-no han podido venir, están en guardia por si algún ataque del planeta Nehemesis se haga presente; ya sabes Nehemesis está cerca de Plutón

-Sí, lo sé- dijo triste

-Bombón, ¿Dónde está tu príncipe?- pregunto Seiya, sorprendiendo a Serena

-¡Seiya!, ¡me asustaste!; y ¿Bombón?, ¿Por qué me dices así?

-Jajaja perdóname, es que el peinado que usas me recuerda a un plato que hay en mi planeta

-Ah…, Endimión esta…- dijo buscándolo con la mirada- esta con esa princesa de cabello negro- dijo triste, ella era la princesa de la luna nueva, no estaban bailando solo conversaban

-sabes no debería abandonarte así- dijo Seiya fingiendo molestia

-Jajaja- rio nerviosamente, "pero creo que yo lo deje ahí, de todos modos tiene derecho a divertirse, no va estar atado a mi por siempre; además esto solo es compromiso, es nuestro deber"

-Bombón, ¿me concedes esta pieza?- dijo Seiya

-Sí Seiya- dijo sonriendo

-que suerte tiene la princesa de la luna llena- dijo una chica de cabellos negro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Endimión

-mira, todos la quieren- dijo señalando

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo volteándose, cuando la ve estaba bailando con Seiya, sonreía, se reían y no dejaban de hablar; "a eso se refiere, si es muy hermosa; pero que hace el coqueteando con mi prometida, que hace ella bailando con él; otra vez estos tontos celos, son tan incoherentes"

-pues ella tiene muchos amigos, todos la quieren, lo único que yo tengo es mi belleza

-pues puedes considerarme tu amigo- dijo Endimión

-Gracias Endimión- dijo sonriendo

-entonces dices que Yaten no sabía cómo regresar al palacio y ustedes tuvieron que ir por el- dijo Serena riéndose

-Sí, puedes creerlo- dijo también riendo- cuantas veces había salido, pero justo se le ocurre perderse

-parece que a Yaten le gusta Mina- dijo Serena, en tono cómplice

-Sí, y parece que a Amy le gusta Taiki- dijo también

-y a ¿ti?, ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto Serena

-pues, yo creo que eres muy linda, pero solo te quiero como a la princesa Kakyuu, como mi hermana, Bombón sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-gracias Seiya- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-disculpa, me permites- dijo Endimión, estaba detrás de Seiya; Serena al verlo se sonrojo

-pues claro, te veo luego Bombón- dijo Seiya

-¿Bombón?- pregunto Endimión, "es peor, tanta confianza hay que hasta ya le dice Bombón"

-es que dice que le recuerdo a un plato que hay en su planeta- dijo riéndose

-veo que son muy buenos amigos- dijo un poco celoso

-Seiya es un buen chico, me recuerda a…- "Diamante, recuerdo que nuestra relación era como de hermanos", tenía una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza

-¿te sientes bien?

-Si, me siento bien- dijo fingiendo

Toda la noche transcurrió tranquila, todo ya había acabado, los príncipes se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, no había pasado nada entre ellos, solo simples palabras, comentarios, pero no sucedió nada más.

Serena se tiro en su cama, tenía mucho sueño; mañana era el peor día de su vida, es raro porque siempre lo había querido, pero ahora quería salir corriendo.

-"tal vez nunca encuentre el verdadero amor", pensó Serena muy triste

Endimión se encontraba también en su habitación, observaba el bosque, estaba seguro que la chica que había visto era la princesa, no podía negar que era bella, para él era imposible odiarla, se veía tan inocente, tan graciosa.

-"no la llegare a amar como Naru", pensó Endimión

"**Tal vez nunca viva con mi verdadero amor"- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, quién diría que los dos pensarían lo mismo al mismo tiempo, tal vez estarían destinado a estar juntos o ¿no?**

**¡Hola!, ¿que tal les parece este cap.?, es corto a comparación de los otros, espero sus Reviews.**

**No quisiera que Endimión y Serena no se amen, pero lo que tengo planeado hacer, hasta mi me sorprende, hasta dudo como va a terminar (no piensen que Endimión va a engañar a Serena), no quisiera; pero ok pienso colocar a algunos personajes que se encuentran en el anime, el manga, del live acción (sorprendente he visto casi todo, hasta Sera Myu, las canciones son chvrs), créanme no me voy a salir tanto de la historia, tal vez me salga de contexto, pero voy a tratar de cambiar el final original de la verdadera historia.**

**Espero sus Reviews, saludos desde Perú! **

**/POST/: ESTA SEMANA SALDRE DE VIAJE, Y DEPENDE UN POCIO CUANTO ME DEMORE ESCRIBIENDO; SI RECIBO BASTANTE REVIEWS, PUEDE QUE LO SUBA TAN SOLO EN POCO TIEMPO, PERO YA SE VERA, OS VEO EN EL SGT CAP!**


	10. Contras la espada y la pared

Contra la espada y la pared; "estoy lista"

-¡Serena, despierta!- alguien me estaba moviendo suavemente

-Lu… Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-todos nos esperan abajo, ya nos tenemos que ir a la tierra

-¿tan rápido?- pregunte, tan solo ayer estaba tranquila en mi cuarto, y ahora me voy casar

-Si Serena, es tarde son las 11:30

-¡¿11:30?- grite, nunca me había levantado tan tarde- ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?, ¡mi madre debe estar furiosa!

-no tanto, ahora vamos que nos esperan en la nave

-Sí, pero quisiera hacer algo antes de que me valla; ¿me podrías dejar sola?

-Sí, pero no te demores, tus cosas ya están listas

Cuando se quedo sola, se dirigió hacia el baúl que tenía en la esquina de su cuarto.

-saca lo importante- se susurro así misma

De ahí saco la estrella dorada, una pluma rosada, su reloj de comunicación, y abrió un compartimiento especial, en done sacó un frasco que contenía algo que le iba hacer útil en un momento no tan lejano.

-"tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que este aquí", pensó con tristeza recordando los momentos de felicidad, tristeza, amargura, que tubo ahí

-¡Serena!- grito una voz

-Mina, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago?- dijo en tono sarcástico- te estoy buscando- dijo jalándola del brazo

Ya iban a medio camino, Mina se estaba aguantando desde que llego de decir algo que no debía. Pero Serena siempre nota el comportamiento de sus mejores amigas, y no duda en preguntar que es.

-No es nada Sere- dijo Mina con una risa nerviosa

-vamos Mina dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-es que…, es que…, es que… te he notado muy triste- mintió sobre lo que tenia ganas de decirle, "error, no debí decir eso"

-ya sabes, siempre quise usar un bello vestido de novias- dijo triste- pero nunca imagine que esto iba a pasar tan rápido y justo con un completo desconocido

-vamos Sere, anímate- dijo alegremente para que su amiga sonriera- si no se llevan bien existe el divorcio- "Oh no, otro error; no debí decir si no se llevan bien"

-Mina, me voy a sentir muy triste por dejarlas a ustedes- dijo bajando el rostro

-Serena…, sabes que te queremos mucho; y claro que te visitaremos, y no dudes que Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna también; y claro tu madre es obvio- dijo abrazándola

-Sí, pero Mina no será lo mismo; ya no tendremos tanta comunicación, no siempre podre hablar con ustedes, no va a hacer como antes, además Artemis-sama nos va a quitar el único medio por el cual nos podemos comunicar

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- pero por esto las chicas y yo hicimos esto- dijo mostrándome un estuche de sombras con un espejo

-¿y esto para que?- pregunto sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dado

-hay Serena tonta, mira con esto nos podemos comunicar siempre que queramos- dijo señalándole- mira con estos polvos especiales que ves aquí- dijo señalando- nos puedes llamar, y claro en el espejo apareceremos nosotras, y tu nos veras y nosotras también

-¡¿de verdad?- pregunto entusiasmada

-Sí Serena, ¿Cuándo la gran Mina te ha mentido?

-Ehh…, bueno…

-sabes mejor no digas nada- dijo riendo

Ya habían llegado a la nave, las Sailors Iners estaban ahí junto a las Sailors Outers; Serena no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, al imaginarse que se separaría de las personas mas importantes que tenia.

-¡Chicas!- grito feliz al verlas

-Serena tonta, ¿Por qué te demoraste?- dijo Rei con una sonrisa en el rostro

-lo siento Rei, me quede dormida

-Serena, vamos a dentro; hay cuanto me gustaría que el tiempo avanzase mas despacio- dijo Litta

-Chicas, recuerden que hoy estaremos todo el tiempo con Serena- dijo Amy

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Serena confundida

-Serena, ¡que barbaridad!- se quejo Mina- es que no sabes que una novia no puede ver a su pareja el día de la boda; además todo el día lo pasaras con nosotras ya que somos tus amigas, y además ¿con quien mas puedes estar?

-¿a si?, ya me había olvidado, jajaja

-vamos Serena, no has visto la nave esta re linda

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, veras Sere; esta es una nave de la tierra, pero adivina que

-¿Qué?

-esta es tuya- dijo señalando la nave de color plata

-No chicas, ¿de verdad?- dijo emocionada- esta preciosa

-¡Sí!

-parece que es tu regalo de bodas- dijo Rei

-pues esta hermoso, no dudo quien me lo haiga regalado- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡vamos a dentro!- grito animadamente Mina alzando el brazo

Todas entraron emocionadas, lo primero que vieron era como una pequeña salita con pufs de colores, una mesita de centro y en las paredes algunos cuadros de la Luna con marco de oro, el piso era de mármol, y las paredes plata; siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al panel de control de la nave, una mesita con bastantes botones de colores, Serena emocionada se sentó en el lado del piloto.

-Serena, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Rei- tu no sabes como manejar estas cosas

-Sí Rei, pero de seguro que aprenderé, además estos asientos están muy cómodos

-Así, ¿de verdad?, déjame probarlos- gritaron todas, tratando de sacar a Serena del asiento

-Chicas, esperen- decía Serena entre risas- ahorita salgo- apenas salió Rei fue la primera en sentarse

-y ¿bien?

-Serena no miente, este es el lugar mas cómodo en que he estado

Después de eso habían 2 habitaciones mas, una muy grande, y la otra de tamaño regular; estaban compuestas de piso de mármol, las paredes eran cremas, la cama era de plata y las sabanas tenían bordes dorados. Las puertas de las habitaciones eran de madera blanca, tenia dos ventanas en cada habitación, habían algunos pufs en las esquinas de las habitaciones, claro que también cada una correspondía con un baño completo.

-saben chicas, yo me quedo acá, esto es tan cómodo- dijo Serena, que estaba costada en la cama

-Serena, no seas ociosa- dijo Rei

-vamos Rei, esta es la cama mas suavecita que hay- dijo Mina imitando a Serena- parece hecha de plumas

-¿es mas cómoda que la tuya Mina?, no lo creo- dijo Lita

-chicas, ¿se puede?- pregunto Luna entrando

-Luna, que alegría- dijo Serena

-veo que estas feliz, ¿te gusto tu regalo de bodas?

-¡Me encanto!, supongo que debo a agradecerle a los reyes de la tierra- dijo feliz

-Sí, se encuentran en la nave de a la…- Luna no termino de hablar porque Serena salió corriendo de la habitación con rumbo a la otra nave

Al llegar se encuentra con los reyes parados a puntos de subir a sus respectivas naves, con el príncipe Endimión.

-Su altezas, muchas gracias por el regalo me gusto muchísimo- dijo con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-pues nos alegra mucho que te guste linda- dijo la Reina}

-sabíamos que te iba a gustar, por eso te la hemos dado como regalo de bodas- dijo el rey

-gracias, estoy tan feliz

-princesa, de ahora en adelante será la mujer mas feliz del universo- dijo la reina con una sonrisa- ¿verdad Endimión?- dijo mirándolo

-¿Qué?, ahh…, si de seguro- dijo nervioso

-gracias, agradezco vuestro esfuerzo por iluminar mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa no tan alegre

-princesa creo que la están esperando- dijo Neflyte apareciendo de la nada

-¡Serena, vámonos!- gritaba Mina

-Ehh…, sí- dijo mirando a Mina- ¡Ahora voy Mina!, ¡no pierdas la cabeza!

Cuando Serena estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la reina puso su mirada en el despistado Endimión.

-hijo, sabes que te quiero mucho- dijo con una sonrisa la reina, de un momento a otro su expresión cambio asustando a Endimión

-ma…madre, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto nervioso

-¿pasa algo?- dice la reina con sarcasmo- no notas que la princesa esta súper feliz, y para arruinarle su día casi des afirmas que no iba a ser feliz; ¿te pasa algo?, solo tenias que responder "Sí"

-lo siento madre, estaba distraído

-espero que no vuelva a pasar, ya que Serena no merece sufrir; su alma es tan frágil, pero tan fuerte a la vez; Endimión hay algo que me he dado cuenta que ella tiene y otras no- dice la reina, dejando sorprendido a Endimión- hijo, ella es fiel; y me refiero a que cumple su palabra, no te engaña, da su corazón puro cuando siente que la persona se lo merece, y cuando de verdad ama, puede dar hasta la vida por aquella persona

-madre, ¿Cómo sabes que ella es la única?

-es difícil encontrar a esas personas, solo te pido que la quieras, y la trates como se merece

-¡Mina!, ¿Qué te pasa?- decía Rei un poco molesta- yo seré quien lleva los anillos

-no seré yo- decía Mina, sacándole la lengua a Rei

-pero ella no ha dicho nada, es injusto- dijo Rei

-vamos chicas, dejen de pelear- dijo Serena- ya saben que las quiero mucho, y no me gusta que discutan

-entonces Serena decide- dijo Mina

-¿Quién va a llevar los anillos?- pregunto Rei

-Eh…, yo…- Serena no sabía a quien elegir, no tenia salvación

-chicas, no pongan a Serena en malas situaciones; ella nos quiere mucho y no quiere elegir entre nosotras

-mejor, hay que hacer esto- dijo Amy- a quien le toque el papelito con la punta dorada llevara los anillos, y el de la punta plateada será la dama de honor

-esta bien- dijeron todas

-vas a ver Rei, la gran Mina nunca se equivoca

-pues creo que hoy si- dijo Rei

Cada una cogió un papel; primero lo abrió Mina, pero para su mala suerte no le toco, Rei la miro con cara triunfante pero cuando lo abrió el desconsuelo la llevo, a Amy tampoco le había tocado, la ultima en abrir fue Lita.

-si es que nadie lo tiene, ¿Quién si?- pregunto Mina

-pues… ¡yo!- grito emocionada

-Lita amiga, felicidades- dijo Serena acercándose a abrazarla

-gracias, pero ¿Quién será la madrina?

-pues yo- dice Luna- y el padrino será el sacerdote de la tierra, Heliot-sama

-ahora, mis damas de honor ¿Qué van a usar?

-Eh…, yo pensaba usar este vestido plata- dijo Mina sacándolo del armario

-yo también pensaba usar uno igual- dijo Amy

-y yo- dijo Rei

-bueno, yo también- dijo Lita

-¿lo compraron juntas?- pregunto Luna al ver la coincidencia

-de hecho, no- dijeron todas

-JAJA- se escucharon las carcajadas de Serena

El viaje duro cuatro horas aproximadamente, cuando aterrizaron Serena estaba muy emocionada, siempre había querido conocer la Tierra y su vegetación.

Todos sabían de la llegada de la futura reina de la tierra, y casi todos los habitantes fueron a verlas. Aun no habían bajado de la nave, Serena estaba observando como los reyes de la tierra ya habían bajado junto al príncipe y sus guardianes, los habían recibido de la manera mas agradable que había.

-Serena, vamos- dijo Mina emocionada

-ya

-Querido reino, es un placer presentarle a la reina Serenity, gobernante del Milenio de plata- hablo el rey, todos hicieron una reverencia- y ellas son las legendarias Sailor Scouts, luchadoras de la paz de su reino- volvió a decir

Ya todos habían salido, la única que quedaba era Serena la cual estaba muy nerviosa; "¿Qué pensaran los habitantes de mi?, ¿creerán que soy demasiado joven?, ¿no me aprobaran?", la voy del rey la saco de sus pensamientos

-y ella es la princesa Serena, futura reina de la tierra

Al salir, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza de la princesa, los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos, y todos cuchicheaban; cosa que dejo mas nerviosa a Serena, pero para su agrado le agrado lo que logro escuchar.

-que joven y hermosa es- dijo uno

-que suerte tiene el príncipe Endimión- dijo otro

-es la mejor pareja que he visto- dijo una chica

-parece una modelo- dijo otra, "ni que fuera para tanto" pensó Serena

-linda- se acerco la reina- los del periódico "Erusión" desea entrevistarte

-Si claro- dijo Serena, poniendo una expresión amigable

Ya adentro de un salón acompañada por Endimión, y una pareja de reporteros.

-Princesa Serena, es un gusto conocerla- dijo el hombre un poco rojo; Endimión lo noto y enarco la ceja

-mucho gusto también- dijo muy sonriente

-podemos empezar- pidió Endimión un poco incomodo

-pues si, claro- dijo la reportera- Princesa Serena, discúlpeme por preguntar, pero me podría decir ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-tengo 15 años dentro de unos meses cumplo 16

-princesa, usted se ve muy amigable, ¿no siente rencor por los terrícolas?

-no- dijo segura de su respuesta- no hay porque tenernos rencor, es algo sin sentido; ¿verdad Endimión?- dijo especialmente para escuchar la opinión de su futuro esposo

-Sí, Serena tiene razón- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- no hay porque tenernos rencor, la gente de la luna es muy amigable y alegre

-Princesa Serena, se ve que usted una persona muy linda, ¿se considera así?

-bueno, la verdad es que se que es malo presumir sobre su persona; pero me han dicho muchas veces que soy gentil, tierna, jovial, responsable, y muy inteligente

-discúlpeme princesa- hablo el hombre- ¿Cuál es su mayor sueño?

-esa pregunta…, bueno mi mayor sueño siempre ha sido…- Serena estaba un poco incomoda al responder esa pregunta; Endimión lo noto, y salió al rescate

-discúlpeme, pero podría pasar de pregunta; por favor a una menos incomoda- pidió

-esta bien- dijo

Serena tenia la cabeza un poco baja, la entrevista continuo haciendo preguntas a Serena, de vez en cuando a Endimión, pero ninguna volvió a ser tan incómoda como esa.

-discúlpenos, podríamos tomarles una foto a ambos- pido el hombre, &Ok, discúlpenme esa pasada de la cámara; pero yo al imaginarme las épocas del milenio de plata, no veo en la Tierra celulares, autos, cámaras digitales, televisores, JAJA casi nada de eso; bueno la entrevista iba a ser en periódico, espero q me disculpen&

-por supuesto dijo Serena

La primera foto solo fue una en donde solo enfocaban a Serena, salía sonriendo como siempre, de tan solo ver la foto emanaba paz y tranquilidad, salió realmente hermosa.

En la otra foto, a duras penas tuvieron que salir cogidos de las manos, pero de todos modos salieron bien.

Lo que seguía no era tan duro, pero igual que fuerte a los anterior, los reporteros le habían pedido a Endimión que abrazara a Serena; Endimión cogió a Serena de la cintura, y ella un poco ruborizada se apego a el.

La sesión acabo, los dos se encontraban solos en el salón.

-gracias Endimión

-¿Por qué?

-no quería responder esa pregunta, ya que me da un poco de vergüenza- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿pero porque?

-es irónico, sé que nunca se va a hacer realidad, sé que todavía estoy en las nubes, pensando en que tal vez, algún día se cumpla; imposible en otras palabras- Endimión quedo con la boca abierta por todo lo que había dicho

Serena salió de la habitación, toda la tarde la paso caminando o hablando con sus mejores amigas; Endimión casi hizo lo mismo.

Serena estaba en sentada en una banca, a sus costados estaban Amy y Mina, y atrás de ella Lita y Rei.

-Hay Serena ¿no estas emocionada?

-sí, me voy a casar con un completo desconocido- dijo muy sarcástica

-Serena, falta poco para tu cumpleaños, que quieres que te regalemos- pregunto Rei

-bueno quisiera un boleto para salir de aquí

-JAJAJA- rieron todas incluyéndola

-vamos Sere, ¿Qué quieres, un vestido, unos zapatos, unas joyas?- pregunto Rei

-Chicas me basta con tenerlas aquí

-Serena, se que eres muy joven pero dime- dijo Mina- ¿no has pensado en tener un bebe?

-¡Mina!- le gritaron todas

-ni siquiera se casa y andas con eso- dijo Rei

-Sí, Rei tiene razón; pero los bebe son hermosos, imagínense otra princesita- dijo con los ojos de estrellas

-Sí, pero no creo que vallamos a tener descendencia- dijo con tristeza

-¿Por qué Serena?- pregunto Amy

-un bebe nace del amor de dos personas; yo no siento amor por el y creo que el tampoco conmigo

-Ok, cambiando de tema- dijo Litta, al ver la pesada situación- has visto los distintos lugares que hay

-Sí, hay una piscina,…- contesto Mina

-se lo preguntaba a Serena- dijo Rei

-Rei no seas malhumorada, mejor chicas vamos adentrándonos al castillo que ya es hora

-Si- afirmaron todas

Endimión caminaba con Malachite y Jedite por uno de los pasillos cerca al palacio.

-no entiendo lo que quiso decir la princesa

-¿Qué dijo?

-dijo que nunca se cumpliría, que era irónico

-tal vez quiera que…- dijo Jedite pero cayo- olvídese lo que dije

-crees que quiera que Diamante vuelva de su muerte, por eso dijo es imposible, debe ser eso; pero si el vuelve ella sabe que no se va a poder ir con el, se va a escapar, la muy infiel se va a ir- dijo Endimión muy molesto, ya que a el nunca le habían arrebatado una chica

-Endimión dudo que la princesa sea infiel- dijo Neflyte- olvidaste que dijo vuestra madre

-lamentablemente no

-"se que no debo juzgar a la princesa por ser de la luna, ya que las personas de allá no son malas; solo que me enfurezco al pensar que se pueden burlar de mi", pensó para si mismo.

Serena llevaba el cabello suelto, adornado con pequeños prendedores de diamantes, el adorno principal era una tiara plateada, con diminutas prendas; el vestido era color blanco, tenia algunas piedras plateadas en el borde superior del vestido; sus joyas eran de plata con una piedra de diamante enorme en el centro, en sus brazos tenia algunos brazaletes con el mismo diseño; llevaba unas sandalias blancas.

-ya estas lista- dijo Luna mirándola con una gran sonrisa- creí que este día no llegaría tan rápido; pues parece que me equivoque

-ya estamos listas- dijo Mina entrando

-pues vamos chicas, no hay que haceros esperar- dijo Rei

-Si- asintió Serena

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ok, hola otra vez!; estoy de vuelta con mis locuras, fue una semana pesada; con las justas he tenido tiempo para escribir.

Agradezco a los lectores de este fic, y por apoyarme; en el próximo cap. ahora si que es la boda, la pobre de Serena (Bunny) ya no tendrá escapatoria, espero sus Reviews, otra vez muchas gracias x leer el fic.

AdriSofy


	11. camino sin salida

Camino sin salida

Camine por los pasillos con las chicas a mi lado, todo el recorrido lo hice silencioso; llegamos a una puerta gigante adornada con muchas flores, "la puerta de la perdición" seria el nombre apropiado para mí; a fuera habían muchas personas observándonos, ahí estaba mi madre, que me tomo del brazo.

-Linda, tranquilízate- me susurro

-vamos Sere, estamos contigo- me dijo Lita con su típica sonrisa de no te preocupes

-gracias Lita, chicas estoy lista

Empecé a dar pequeños pasos, me estaba acercando mas al altar, a mi lado mi madre con Luna, y atrás mío Lita y las chicas que lanzaban pétalos de rosas o llevaban mi velo.

Todos me observaban anonados, no sé por qué; al llegar al lado de mi futuro esposo, me miro, no sé exactamente que expresión puso porque lo único que podía mirar eran mis manos que jugaban entre sí.

Solo oía unas cuantas palabras de lo que decía el padre; un hombre mayor de edad, de apariencia apacible y generosa, vestía de blanco, llevaba unos lentes, su cabello era blanco como la nieve; hablaba firme y entendible, lo suficiente para que todos escucharan, excepto yo.

Yo estaba en mi mundo de ideas y pensamientos, solo escuche algunas cuantas palabras una de ellas fue "amarse", eso es lo que más quería en ese momento amor en mi compañero, dudo que Endimión me lo ofrezca; otra cosa que oí, "hasta el fin de vuestras vidas", eso para mí era serle fiel a Endimión, es obvio que le voy ser fiel a él y todo el reino de la tierra, aunque a mis amigas digan que existe el divorcio no quiero quedar mal con la reina, ni con el rey, y tampoco con mi madre, y el pueblo de la luna que confía en mí.

-¿no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión?- pregunto el padre, yo mire por encima del hombro, nadie hablo; me hubiese gustado que Diamante hubiese estado allí y que me hubiese defendido, pero él está muerto; una delatadora lagrima corrió por mi rostro

-"yo, yo me opongo; no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo", pensó Endimión; cuando vio a la princesa, se quedo asombrado por su belleza, es cierto que le gustara, pero no significaba que la amaba, para amar a alguien se necesita tiempo, y solo la conocía de unas cuantas horas que paso con ella; vio que una lagrima cayó por una de sus mejillas, logro ver que apretaba una de sus manos hasta formar un peño- "¿Qué piensas princesa?", fue lo único que pensó al ver su expresión

Otros minutos pasaron, el padre pidió los anillos; Litta apareció acompañad de Motoki, el hermano de Mina, que al parecer se hizo amigo inmediatamente de Endimión.

Estaban frente a frente, Serena miraba el piso, Endimión cogió el anillo, y alzo la mano izquierda de Serena, lo coloco en su dedo anular. Ya se había acabado todo, su libertad estaba ya saliendo del salón por una de las ventanas.

Ella cogió el otro anillo e imito lo que hizo Endimión; con una sonrisa fingida, la mejor que le salió para ese entonces, miro a Endimión y su expresión fue casi la misma que la de ella, la sonrisa falsa, el deseo de que todo acabe rápido, la tristeza de que ahora tienen dueño de alguien extraño.

-ahora son marido y mujer- dijo el padre- puede besar a la novia- dijo para finalizar

Endimión tomo mi rostro con delicadeza, se agacho un poco ya que me llevaba una cabeza, me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, pero algo raro sentí cuando lo hizo.

Endimión cargo a Serena en brazos, todos aplaudían y lanzaban arroz, la más emocionada era Mina que andaba gritando por todos lados, al parecer andaba jugando con Jedite y Yaten, típico de la loca de mi amiga.

Rei conversaba y reía con Neflyte y Zoicite; Amy está hablando con Taiki, se veía muy seria, pero a las vez entretenida la conversación; Litta conversaba muy animadamente con Motoki, se veía tan feliz, animada, era otra, tal vez el sea su media naranja, reí un poco para mis adentros.

Haruka y Michiru como siempre andando en pareja ellas dos, las típicas mejores amigas inseparables, ellas son ejemplo de una verdadera amistad, ¡lo hacen todo juntas!, sorprendente; Setsuna estaba conversando con Malachite, no pude notar muy bien sus expresiones; la más pequeña y peligrosa Sailor estaba hablando con Seiya, no escuche muy bien de lo que hablaban pero por la cara de sorprendido que tenia Seiya suponía que era algo malo o tal vez no sé.

Endimión seguía a mi lado, tenía el rostro serio, inexpresivo; inesperadamente le tome la mano, no sé exactamente por qué. El me observo sorprendido por mi actitud.

-Endimión, esto… aun no acaba ¿verdad?- pregunte

-no, aun no acaba- respondió con una voz fría

-Sí, ya recuerdo la consumación del matrimonio, la parte final- dije en un susurro; me imagine entre los brazos de Endimión sin ninguna prenda, me dio escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo, tan solo tengo 15 años y ya estoy casada

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto al ver el tremendo estremecimiento que hice

-no, es solo que…; soy demasiado joven- afirme con sinceridad

-a comparación de mi, si lo eres- dijo Endimión, "claro que muy joven, exactamente no me la puedo imaginar encima mío, en que pienso soy un idiota todavía es muy niña e inocente"

-¡Hey!, ¡hazme caso, no me ignores!- gritaba Serena

-¿pasa algo?

-Sí, está bien que no me quieras, pero no me gusta que me ignoren- dijo haciendo un puchero

-lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿deseas algo princesa?

-no, ya no quiero nada- dijo Serena poniéndose roja, "¿Cómo se me ocurre?, ¿Cómo puedo pensar esa clase de cosas?, no se lo puedo decir"

-"¿Qué piensas princesita?; resultas ser tan interesante"

La noche estaba finalizando había hablado un poco con mi mamá, hasta que llego la hora de decir adiós.

-¡Chicas!, ¡no me dejen!- decía llorando en los brazos de Rei

-¡Serena!, siempre estaremos para ti- lloraba también Mina

-vendremos a verte- Amy, era un poco mas fuerte que las demás, pero también lloraba

-Serena, vendré a visitarte seguido; te hare deliciosos platos- decía Litta abrazándola

-Serena tonta deja de llorar, que también nos haces llorar- decía Rei acariciando su cabello- arruinaras tu maquillaje

-pero Rei si hemos usado contra agua- dijo Mina de la nada

-Princesita- dijo Haruka

-¡Haruka, Michiru!- dijo parándose- ¡las voy a extrañar!

-linda, no llores- consoló Michiru- esta no es la última vez que nos vez

-Serena, estaremos siempre cuando nos necesites- dijo Hotaru

-no olvides que siempre que necesites un consejo puedes confiar en mi

-Serena, te voy a extrañar tanto; sabes te he cuidado y educado desde que naciste, me he acostumbrado tanto a ti, que no me puedo separar- dijo entre sollozos Luna

-Luna, sabes que tu fuiste como mi segunda madre, te quiero- dijo abrazándola- mamá, ¿me vas a venir a visitar seguido?

-hare todo lo posible para venir a visitarte siempre- prometió la reina

-gracias, creo que no puedo pedir mas

Empiezo a ver como mis amigas suben a la nave, estaba con los ojos llorosos, no quería dejarlas ir; Endimión me dejo hace rato para que me despidiera mejor de mis amigas, tal vez ese príncipe no sea tan cruel como alguna vez lo pensé, cuando volteo lo veo conversar son tres ancianos; el primero tenia el cabello blanco, sus ojos eran azules gris aqueos, llevaba un bastón; el segundo era alto, de tez morena, ojos marrones, no tenia cabello, se veía un poco mas joven que los otros; el tercero, era alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes, y rubio.

Endimión se veía serio, pareciese que le estuvieran llamando la atención; me pregunto que le estarían diciendo…

-Endimión, sabes que lo debes de cumplir- dijo el moreno

-lo sé, señor Jattab, pero…- respondió Endimión

-sin peros Endimión, es una costumbre en este reino; y mas tu como príncipe lo debes cumplir- hablo el rubio

-Señor Rubeus, por favor-. le pidió al de ojos celestes

-Endimión, no podemos hacer nada- hablo este- mañana esperamos el paño que significara que la princesa será verdaderamente tu esposa- al oír esto Endimión bajo la cabeza

-Si quiere que esto pase rápido, ahí está tu esposa- dijo el de ojos verdes- solo pedimos la prueba, nada mas

Endimión camino hacia Serena, "solo la prueba, y esto nunca mas volverá a suceder" pensó mientras se dirigía a la princesa, que estaba sentada.

-Endimión- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos- ¿Qué haces?, ¿adónde me llevas?- dijo un poco asustada

-no te preocupes esto acabara rápido

-¿Qué?- dijo asustada, "la consumación, pero soy muy joven, será por eso que se veía tan serio"

Pasaron caminando entre la gente que estaba en el salón, todos los observaron; Endimión empezó a caminar con ella tomándole de una mano.

-¿adónde vamos?, mi cuarto esta por acá

-ahora eres mi esposa, nuestra habitación esta por acá- refirió Endimión

Serena quedo callada, llegaron a una puerta grande de madera; Endimión abrió la puerta, cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro, Serena encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba en la pared.

Endimión tomo a Serena por la cintura, y le susurro "no te asustes"; empezó quitándole algunas pequeñas flores que tenia en el cabello, para pasar a bajar el cierre de su vestido; Serena estaba temblando, no se movía, no reaccionaba, "esto ya va a pasar, todo terminara, no habrá dolor, no sentiré nada" pensaba Serena.

-tranquila, esto también es pesado para mí- le volvió a decir Endimión

-tengo… miedo…- dijo con la voz entre cortada

La cargo y la llevo a la cama, Serena se acostó mirando el techo de la habitación, sentía como le sacaban el par de zapatos que tanto le gustaba. Sintió que le estaban quitando su ropa interior inferior, empezó a temblar mas, sollozaba un poco en silencio. De repente Endimión se detuvo.

Serena se alzo y cogió lo más cercano que estaba a ella y se tapo.

-esto aun no acaba, ¿verdad?- dijo Serena

-no puedo princesa, yo no puedo- dijo Endimión

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras cogía el paño

-quieren una prueba, la tendrán- dijo sacando un cuchillo

-¡Espera!- grito corriendo a él, y quitándole el cuchillo- no es necesario

-¿Qué?, pero ellos…- Serena empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño cofre y saco el frasco con el liquido rojo

-tu lo has dicho si quieren una prueba la tendrán- dijo lanzando el liquido hacia el paño

-gracias princesa Serena- dijo Endimión

-No, yo debo agradecértelo- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-"tal vez podamos ser amigos, pero no creo que la llegue a amar", pensó Endimión

Serena abrazo a Endimión voluntariamente, empezó a sollozar por los nervios provocados, Endimión la rodeo con sus brazos en forma de consuelo

Todo había pasado, Serena se puso su bata de pijama, y se recostó en la cama grande; no podía dormir, Endimión no estaba exactamente a su lado, estaba en la habitación tumbado en un sillón, Serena solo tenía los ojos cerrados, fingía estar dormida; pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando sintió que Endimión se recostó a su lado.

-"nos llegaremos a amar; mañana es un nuevo día, creo que hare lo necesario para agradarle", pensó Serena antes de caer en un profundo sueño

La mañana estaba despejada, el sol entraba por la ventana; Endimión abrió los ojos y vio a Serena dormir, el no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verla.

-"me ha pateado toda la noche", se quejo un poco en sus pensamientos, pero el recordarlo le dio un poco de gracia, pues también se dio cuenta que Serena hablaba dormida- JAJAJA

-¿de qué te ríes, príncipe Endimión?- pregunto Serena casi dormida

-levántate, nos esperan en el comedor- dijo en un tono poco feliz

-Sí, ahorita- dijo levantándose de un golpe

Serena corrió hacia su armario, saco un vestido rojo oscuro con diseños en dorado; Endimión ya no estaba en la habitación, Serena ya estaba lista, pero tenia una duda; de repente entra una sirvienta

-discúlpeme princesa, creí que estaba abajo en el comedor

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Saori, su alteza

-por favor solo dime Serena; ¿me podrías ayudar?

-Sí, ¿Qué desea?

-crees que deba usar esta tiara, en la luna la usaba

-si usted gusta sí, de todos modos aun es princesa de la luna, solo que ahora también de la tierra

-muchas gracias, la usare; pero… ¿me haces otro favor?- Saori asintió- ¿donde queda el comedor donde me esperan?

-sígame por favor

Caminaron por todo el palacio hasta que llegaron a un salón grande; Serena solo entro.

-buenos días querida, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?- pregunto la reina

-buenos días- dijo con una reverencia- muy bien gracias

-siéntate por favor Serena, donde tu quieras- dijo el Rey amablemente

-gracias

-princesa desea que le prepare algo en especial- pregunto uno de los sirvientes

-no gracias, estoy bien- dijo sirviéndose un poco de leche en su taza

-por favor permítame- pido el sirviente-¿Cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar?

-Ehmmm, dos- dijo, "parece que los días van a ser bien largos"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola otra vez yo, estoy aquí con mis locuras otra vez; si es que me demoro un poco no es que no sepa exactamente lo que voy a escribir, sino es que no tengo tiempo, ya iniciaron mis clases en la Universidad, voy tan solo iniciando, JEJEJE, pero yo me busco mi tiempo para escribir y estudiar, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, o si no en algunas ocasiones le pido a mi prima que escriba o que redacte exactamente lo que he apuntado con mis ideas; pero no crean que lo voy a dejar así, verán exactamente ustedes conocen la historia original del anime, tal vez salga un poco del tema, pero no sé con exactitud si hacerlo que acabe igual, por favor yo no quiero eso, jajaja.**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap., gracias por leer mi fic.**

**AdriSofy**


	12. Nuevos cambios en mi vida

Nuevos cambios en mi vida

-¿Dónde esta Endimión?- pregunte ya que el no estaba sentado con nosotros

-ah salido a hacer algo importante-dijo el rey

-Ah.- dijo Serena

-¿Por qué?, necesitas algo linda- dijo la reina

-no es que quería conocer mejor el palacio- dijo Serena

-eso se puede arreglar- dijo el rey de forma amable-¡Saori!

-si majestad- llego e hizo una reverencia

-por favor podrías mostrarle el palacio a la princesa Serena- pidió la reina

-por supuesto, sígame princesa- pidió Saori

-muchas gracias por el desayuno- dijo levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Después de pasar por la habitación de la princesa, para pasar al tocador y coger una sombrilla que cayera con su vestido, salieron del palacio.

-¿Qué le gustaría conocer?- pregunto Saori

-no sé, como no creo que vaya hacer nada interesante mientras este acá, me gustaría ver lugares que sean entretenidos; no sé, alguna piscina, un centro de baile, o patinaje

-¿Patinaje sobre hielo?- pregunto Saori

-¡sí, eso!, amo patinar sobre hielo- grito emocionada

-lo siento princesa, pero en la tierra no hay pistas para eso

-hay que pena, ¿entonces qué hay?

-sígame- pidió Saori

Empezaron a caminar por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar que tenia varias mayas de tenis por el piso.

-vera este es el salón donde se juega tenis, pero el príncipe nunca lo uso, la reina también jugaba, pero no sabemos que paso exactamente para que ya no quisiera jugar

-se ve interesante, en la luna no he visto nunca este juego, tal vez lo he visto en libro; se ve interesante, ¿tu sabes jugar?

-Sí- dijo- mi padre me enseño cuando tenía seis años

-tal vez tu me puedas enseñar- dijo Serena feliz

-¿yo?, pero tan solo soy una sirvienta; tengo suerte de que el rey me haiga elegido para que le enseñe todo el castillo- dijo triste

-No, eso no fue suerte- dijo Serena con una radiante sonrisa

-¿entonces que?- dijo

-es el destino, desde este momento tu serás mi dama de compañía y mi amiga- dijo aun mas feliz que antes

-¿de verdad?- dijo Saori sonriendo

-Sí, ahora amiga sígueme mostrando el lugar- pidió Serena

El palacio era hermoso, jardines, una piscina grande, una sala de entrenamiento, un jardín de entrenamiento, un salón de baile; un campo de golf, que era el favorito del rey, cerca del palacio también había un lago grande, donde podías navegar en canoa; además de eso habían algunas salas vacías donde Serena las pensaba utilizar como para talleres creativos, como manualidades, pintura, o tal vez aprender a tocar algún instrumento, también conocieron algunos lugares extras como la cocina, los establos, y un hermoso salón de teatro.

-sabe princesa Serena, en el castillo también hay un teatro- dijo Saori

-vamos Saori, somos amigas, dime si quieres Serena, no hay problema- dijo feliz

-está bien, Serena; sabes mi nombre no es Saori

-entonces… ¿cual?

-me llamo Molly- dijo sonrojándose

-Molly, es muy bonito, me gusta mas que Saori

-¿de verdad?- dijo sonriente- creí que era feo

-no; es muy bonito, Molly; ahora vamos a almorzar, creo que ya es hora

-bien, ¿princesa sabe cocinar?

-pues claro que si, una de mis guardianas o amigas me enseñaba; solo que las extraño, mi cumpleaños es dentro de cuatro semanas, estoy feliz

-¿de verdad?, que alegría apuesto que las va a ir a ver

-no, ellas me vendrán a ver a mi- dijo riendo

-mire, ¿ese no es el príncipe Endimión?- dijo señalando al joven príncipe de la tierra

-creo que si es, pero ¿Qué hace?- dijeron caminando hacia el comedor

-ni idea Serena, pero vamos que nos esperan

-Sí

La tarde transcurrió tranquila para Serena; aprendió a jugar tenis con Molly, no eran tan buena, pero tampoco tan mala jugando, en la noche lo único que hizo fue leer algunos libros, se acostó temprano, algo de las 8:30, no había hablado con Endimión, la tristeza no apoderaba de todo su corazón ya que por lo menos tenia una amiga en la tierra; mañana seria un nuevo día para ella, varias cosas podrían cambiar.

-¡Hola Molly!- grito Serena

-¡hola Serena!, aquí tengo la lista de horarios que me pediste

-muy bien:

10:10-11:05: entrenamiento

11:10-11:50: danza/gimnasia,

12:00-12:30: cocina,

12:30-1:30: natación/tenis,

3:20-3:50: canto/clases de violín,

5:00-7:00 :clases generales- dijo Serena leyendo el papel rosa que le había entregado Molly- ¿Qué son clases generales?

-bueno princesa ya sabe; historia, matemática, literatura, ciencias naturales, y otras cosas mas; es todo los días, a comparación de los otros talleres que son opcionales y puede asistir cuando usted quiera

-bueno eso me mantendrá demasiado ocupada para pensar no crees

-Sí, yo acabaría muerta, pero dudo que se meta en eso todos los días, ya que solo…

-en la noche llegaría dormir a mi habitación, ¡es una estupenda idea!- además no lo voy a hacer todos los días, me aburriría

-si tienes razón, además puedes hacer mas a migas

-eres genial Molly, ahora acompáñame tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas

Serena y Molly fueron a algunas Boutiques para comprar lo necesario para los talleres.

-hey Molly, ¿Qué tal te parece este?- dijo saliendo del probador

-esta relindo, supongo que para tus clases de nado, ¿verdad?- dijo

-Molly, ¿Qué me has tratado de decir, este esta muy serio, además también llevo el otro como para cuando no este en las clases

-¿otro?

-si es que este bikini me gusto mucho

-Serena ya vamos tenemos mas cosas que hacer

-sí, solo espera que pague estos hermosísimos trajes

Regresando al castillo…

-¡Woohoo!, ¡que divertido!- grito Serena súper feliz- a ¿Qué no te pareció feliz?

-de hecho me he divertido mucho princesa- dijo Molly con los mismos ánimos que Serena

De repente Serena ve a Endimión venir a lo lejos

-cúbreme Molly- dijo escondiéndose detrás de ella

-¿Por qué?, vamos Serena no seas cobarde- dijo poniéndose a un lado, Molly también logra ver al príncipe Endimión y guarda compostura- buenas noches príncipe Endimión- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-buenas noches Saori, Serena- dijo Endimión

-hola Endimión- dijo nerviosa

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, Molly no pudo evitar preguntarle, ¿Por qué se había escondido?

-veras Molly, Endimión y yo no nos amamos, no sentimos nada por nosotros, fue una boda arreglada

-¡¿arreglada?, ¡eso es terrible!- exclamo sorprendida- eso yo no lo sabia

-¿no lo sabías?, pero ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida Serena

-parece que eso se ha mantenido en secreto, lo único que nos dijeron es que el príncipe había conocido a la princesa de la luna y había quedado completamente enamorado- explico Molly

-mintieron al pueblo, por eso los periodistas nos trataban como pareja

-así sobre eso ya leíste esta página, estáis en primera plana

-¡¿Qué?-dijo emocionada

-si mira, "la novia ideal", "princesa Serena de la luna", "la pareja perfecta"; a que has salido hermosa ¿no?

-sí, no lo puedo creer, pero… no somos una pareja perfecta- dijo con triste

-vamos Serena levanta estos ánimos, como lo dijiste tal vez sea el destino

-sí tienes razón Molly, así que mejor me preparo mañana inician mis clases; hasta mañana Molly

Serena se encontraba sola en su habitación, ya era tarde no podía dormir, tenia insomnio.

-oh, vamos tienes que dormir, ¿Qué te pasa Sere?- se recriminaba así misma- es ¡imposible!- grito lanzándose a la cama, de repente escucho pasos, se levanto y abrió los ojos- ¿Endimión?

- creí que estaríais dormida

-no puedo dormir, ahora sé a que hora llegas, ¿es para que no te vea? o es ¿para no tener que hablarme?

-no pienses mal princesa, veo que te gusta hablar- dijo un poco divertido al ver su expresión de molestia

-"pero que antipático es este tipo" pensó mientras se tapaba con las sabanas

-supongo que quieras que duerma en el sillón- dijo en un suspiro

-por mi no hay problema, de todos modos estamos casados; ¿verdad amor?- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

-¿Por qué tan molesta?- pregunto para sus adentros

A la mañana siguiente se levanto para ir al entrenamiento, para sorpresa de ella el que los entrenaba era el mismísimo Malachite.

-buenos días princesa Serena, príncipe Endimión- saludo

-espero que esta mañana ustedes destaquen lo mejor en su fuerza, claro que a usted princesa no le exigiremos tanto

-que sea una dama no significa que sea débil- dijo un poquito enojada

-entonces que inicie- dijo lanzándoles a cada uno una espada- por favor no quiero rasguños profundos, ni golpes, ni nada parecido, en otras palabras no se hagan daño; esto va dirigido para ti Endimión- dijo mirándolo

-vamos Malachite, no seas aguafiestas- dijo riendo- ahora princesita, por ser primera vez seré paciente contigo

-me ofendes- dijo, "pero que tipo más presumido" pensó algo enojada &recuerdan como se conocieron Serena y Darien&

Después de unos minutos…

-felicidades princesa, ha ganado este encuentro- felicito Malachite

-hay gracias, de verdad yo nunca dude en ganarlo- dijo riendo

-solo fue suerte princesa, ahora que te parece la revancha- dijo un muy molesto Endimión- esta vez no seré tan compasivo contigo

-JAJA, lo dudo- dijo entrando en el juego

Serena corría literalmente para llegar a su siguiente clase, "el salón de danza queda lejos del jardín de entrenamiento", se quejaba ella mientras corría.

-buenos días- dijo entrando

-princesa Serena, buenos días- saludo una mujer de mas o menos 15 años mas que ella- soy la profesora de danza y de gimnasia, me llamo Jenedit; y ellas son la condesa Annie, la duquesa Brit, y la hija del gobernador de china su nombre es Sakura

-hola- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-hola – respondió igual de emocionad que ellas

-ahora empecemos

Después de 40 minutos…

-vaya Serena bailas muy bien- dijo Britany, una joven alta de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color

-sí, me acabas de dejar en el suelo con ese ritmo que tienes- dijo Annie, una joven de cabellos rubio y ojos verdes- ¿no vas a decir nada Sakura?

-Ehmmm, me he quedado sin palabras- dijo la ultima joven un poco mas alta que Serena, tenia ojos color oscuro, su cabello era marrón pardo

-asombroso, te has quedado sin palabras- dijo Britany

-¡Oh no!- grito Serena

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Annie

-¡Llegare tarde a mis clases de cocina!- grito corriendo- ¡las veo mañana chicas!

-¡adiós Serena!- gritaron las tres

-disculpe por la tardanza, soy la princesa Serena- dijo entrando al salón

-princesa al fin tengo el honor de conocerla, mi nombre es Manolo; soy el chef principal del castillo; hoy el plato que prepararemos es "Espagueti"

-¿espagueti?, he oído hablar de el dice que es muy rico

-y lo es princesa, el arte de la cocina es fenomenal

-tengo una amiga que es muy buena cocinando, dice "lo mejor es cocinar con el corazón"

-pues tu amiga es muy sabia, mándale mis felicitaciones

-ahora esto es muy fácil, déjame yo te muestro

Termino la clase y fue rápidamente a su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido rosado, exhausta se lanzo en la cama; pero quien diría que lo peor para ella staria por venir

-princesita, aunque haciéndote la vaga; yo creo que no deberías estar aquí- dijo una voz muy conocida

-"oh no, es el antipático"- que te importa lo que yo haga- dijo molesta

-hey, tranquila- dijo calmándola y riendo para sus adentros- oí que tuviste clases con el chef Manolo, huy me muero por probar una deliciosa comida preparada especialmente por ti- dijo sarcástico- ojala que no me vaya a dar infección al estomago

-"¡pero que antipático!, Serena respira, eres una princesa no pierdas los estribos"- pues la que se enfermaría seria yo si probara una comida prepara por ti, por favor Endimión ahórrate tus comentarios- pidió Serena educadamente saliendo de la habitación

Al salir se encontró con los radiantes ojos de Molly y su gran sonrisa, cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos de donde estaba Endimión, Molly empezó a reír como si no hubiera una mañana.

-JAJAJAJA

-¿Qué pasa Molly?, ¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto Serena

-Jajaja, hu…hu…bieras… visto su… jajaja

-¿su qué?

-su… cara- dijo Molly imitándola, pero riendo mas

-Jajaja, creo que no debí decirle eso, pero el se paso- dijo riendo con su amiga

-¿y porque esa actitud con el?- pregunto Molly

-yo no tengo nada contra el, solo que yo no inicio; ¿Qué se ha agarrado conmigo?- dijo furiosa

Mientras tanto Endimión se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, en dirección opuesta a la de Serena.

-"pero que se cree, yo no cocino, y no tengo ninguna intención de aprender; que divertido esta eso de hacerla enojar"

-Endimión- dijo Zoicite

-Zoicite, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto sorprendido

-he visto lo que le has dicho a la princesa, pero ella si que se sabe defender; no creo que la debas subestimar, príncipe- dijo un poco divertido

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿de verdad vas a continuar con ese tonto plan que no dará resultado?

-tienes razón no va a dar resultado, pero quiero seguir así, es divertido fastidiar a la princesa- dijo en un tono malvado

Mientras que en el comedor se encontraban los reyes de la tierra, los generales y la princesa, aun no llegaba Endimión ni Zoicite.

-Serena hija, he oído que tu con ayuda del chef Manolo han cocinado este deliciosa plata

-Sí- dijo feliz

-buenos días- dijo Endimión entrando al salón

-hijo, has llegado justo a tiempo para probar la deliciosa comisa que ha preparado "TU ESPOSA"- al decir eso Serena se sonroja, y Endimión decide seguirle la corriente a su madre

-¿así?, pues me muero por probar el platillo- dijo casi sarcástico

-"pero que arrogante", pensó Serena

-la comida esta servida- dijo uno de los sirvientes

-esta deliciosa Serena- dijo la reina dando su primer comentario

-pues debe de estarlo, el chef Manolo dice que lo hizo excelente- apoyo en Rey

-yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Jedite- ¿Qué piensas tu Endimión?

-nada mal princesa, pero creo que tendrá que hacerlo mejor para satisfacerme- dijo con malicia, la reina le dedico una mirada de "no lo vuelvas a hacer", el rey no dijo nada y se hizo el disimulado

-"¡Te quiero matar! ¡Arrogante!" pensaba Serena, poco faltaba para que se levante de su sitio, y acercarse a ahorcarlo- pues tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda- dijo Serena guardando la compostura

Ha pasado una semana y cinco días desde que esta viviendo en la tierra, ha hecho algunas amigas más a parte de Molly, Brit, Annie y Sakura; la relación que tiene con Endimión no ha cambiado casi en nada, pero últimamente ha estado teniendo sueños horribles, que abren heridas recientes, ella no cree que pueda seguir estando así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::

Hola otra vez, ok ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap.?, apuesto que nadie se esperaba la actitud infantil de Endimión, pero quien lee esto, como podría yo hacer que Sere y Endi se odien, bueno no lo crean de mi, jajaja. En el siguiente cap. Un peque adelanto que da a mostrar mis ideas, Serena esta teniendo pesadillas con Diamante, ¿Endimión de dará cuenta?, ¿Serena hallara consuelo?, bueno me dejo de tantas preguntas, jajaja hasta el prox cap.

Post: agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y comentar, y bueno espero vuestros comentarios, si os gustarían sugerencias.

AdriSofy


	13. horribles pesadillas

Horribles Pesadillas

Eran las 2:00 a.m.; Serena dormía plácidamente, Endimión no se encontraba con ella por asuntos del reino.

(En los sueños de Serena)

Estaba balanceándose en un columpio, mientras observaba el paisaje; el jardín verde, flores rojas, rosas, lilas, naranjas, blancas,…; algunos árboles altos cuyas hojas eran muy verdes, un lago muy hermoso frente de ella, estaba en el paraíso.

Serena soltó un pequeño suspiro mirando toda la vegetación.

-cuanto quisiera vivir aquí- susurro para sí misma

-Serena- oyó una voz conocida, cuando volteo quedo sorprendida de los que vio

-¡Diamante!- grito emocionada al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo- cuanto te extrañe

-ahora estamos juntos, nada nos separara- dijo Diamante con una sonrisa

-eso es lo que más quiero- dijo olvidándose completamente de su nueva vida, derramo una lagrima de emoción

De repente Diamante desapareció, y Serena cayó inesperadamente en el gras que se convirtió en una fría capa de piedras

-¡¿Qué pasa?- grito alterada- ¡Diamante!, ¡¿Dónde estás?

-el no está contigo princesita- dijo una voz femenina algo burlona

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Quién eres tú?

-el nunca va a estar contigo, Diamante es mío- dijo

-¡vete!, ¡aléjate de mí!, ¡déjame en paz!- gritaba

-jajaja, niña tonta- decía riéndose

Serena se despertó, estaba aterrada, lo único que lograba pronunciar era "es solo un sueño, no es nada realidad", "tan solo fue una pesadilla".

A la mañana siguiente estaba lista, Molly la esperaba afuera de su habitación como siempre.

-Hola Serena

-Molly, hola- dijo sin ánimos

-que pasa Serena, ¿Por qué esos ánimos?

-es que he estado teniendo pesadillas

-¿con Endimión?- pregunto divertida

-no, peor que eso; he soñado con Diamante

-el supuesto amor de tu vida- pregunto Molly

-sí, él- afirmo- y ¿Por qué supuesto?

-Ahh, nada; mejor cuéntame de que se trataba el sueño- dijo Molly cambiando de tema

-estaba con Diamante, pero desapareció; de repente una voz me dijo que era suyo, lo único que pedía era que se marchara

-¿y qué paso después?- pregunto Molly muy interesada en su sueño

-me desperté- dijo terminando con la emoción de Molly

-Ahh…; sabes mejor apurémonos que los reyes te esperan- dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Sí

-buenos día- dijo Serena al entrar con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-buenos días su majestades- dijo con una reverencia

-buenos días Serena, Molly- dijeron los dos al verlas

Serena se sentó en su sitio respectivo, después de desayunar se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento; Endimión no estaba así que solo podía hacer dos cosas, reforzar sus poderes que lo dudaba, ya que Malachite no era exactamente experto en eso, o simplemente practicar con el arco, nunca fue buena en eso, siempre fue la peor.

-princesa Serena- saludo Heliot

-Heliot-sama, buenos días- saludo al darse cuenta de su presencia

-debes estar preguntándote, ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Heliot

-Ehh..., bueno si- dijo Serena

-la reina quería que reforzaras tus poderes del cristal de plata, y aprovechando que Endimión no está me pidió que remplazara a Malachite, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, me parece genial- dijo un poco más feliz, "genial, hoy no practicare con el arco"

Cuando acabo el entrenamiento, se sentía un poco agotada así que simplemente se sentó en unas de las bancas del jardín.

-Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Molly

-no quiero ir a ninguna otra clase, estoy muy agotada- dijo cerrando los ojos- Molly, le podrías decir a mis tutores que hoy faltare a todas las clases, incluyendo a la de cocina.

-y las otras clases, ya sabes las generales- dijo Molly

- a esas no creo que pueda faltar- dijo riendo

-y ¿Por qué no quieres asistir al resto de clases?- pregunto Molly

-me siento muy agotada, no te preocupes por mi- dijo sonriendo- puedes tomarte el día libre

-¿de verdad?- dijo Molly muy alegre, estaba tan entusiasmada

-Sí, anda a ver a tu familia- dijo Serena- apuesto que no los has visto últimamente, y si te veo por aquí me molesto- dijo sarcásticamente

-JAJAJA, lo que digas Serena- Molly se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección al palacio- gracias Serena

-Endimión, ¿vas a seguir con tu infantil plan para aburrir a la princesa?

-¿Qué plan Zoicite?- dijo Endimión- yo no tengo ningún plan

-Endimión, no va a funcionar, no creo que la princesa seda tan fácil y quiera pedirte divisorio, no seas tonto- dijo Jedite

-no soy tonto, además dudo que ella me quiera dar el divorcio, si la veo tan divertida- dijo Endimión

-claro, cuando no está contigo- dijo Neflyte riendo- además es la primera chica que no muere por ti

-no me interesa, lo único que quiero hacer es deshacerme de ella

-cuida tus palabras Endimión- dijo Jedite- si la reina te oyera…

-no quiero hacerle daño, es tan linda; además ella no tiene la culpa de ser la desafortunada de ser mi esposa

-ya llegamos, allí está el palacio- dijo Zoicite señalando el palacio

Al entrar al palacio los padres de Endimión los estaban esperando en la entrada principal; la reina lucia realmente feliz, el rey tenía una mirada seria.

-madre, padre- dijo Endimión con una pequeña reverencia- hice lo que me ordenaron

-Endimión, hijo- dijo la reina acercándose a él- que bueno que regresaras a salvo

-me parece excelente que lo haigas cumplido- dijo el rey felicitando a su hijo- ahora, que tal si nos acompañas al comedor y hablamos mejor sobre esto

-está bien

Había estado mucho tiempo sentada en la banca, miraba el paisaje; una pileta, muchas flores, algunos árboles, si que era hermoso, tanto que ya no tenia noción de la hora.

-princesa, princesa- le llamaba una voz- princesa Serena

-oh, discúlpame- Serena se dio cuenta que la estaban llamando- ¿pasa algo?

-los reyes la están esperando en el comedor

-Oh no, me olvide- dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento- muchas gracias

Camine muy rápido por los pasillos del palacio, ya sabía donde quedaba el comedor, así que no me demore como en otras ocasiones, me acerque a la puerta, estaba nerviosa, cuanto me abre retrasado, los reyes deben de estar furiosos; abrí lentamente la puerta, tome un poco de aire y entre.

-discúlpenme por la demora- dije entrando con la cabeza agachada- perdí la noción del tiempo

-no importa linda, aun ni siquiera empezamos- dijo la reina restándole importancia a eso

-hola princesa Serena- saludo Endimión con su típica sonrisa burlona, mientras que el rostro inexpresivo de Serena se hacia notar-¿es que acaso no me vas a saludar?

-"Hay lo que me faltaba, el antipático del príncipe; guarda la compostura", pensaba mientras lo veía- buenos días Endimión, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?- pregunto amablemente

-"¿Qué?, eso no me lo esperaba", pensaba confundido Endimión- me fue excelente princesa, espero que no me hallas extrañado- dijo en su mismo tono burlón

-"no cariño, por supuesto que no; por mi te hubieras quedado allí más tiempo", pensaba con una sonrisa- de verdad que si te extrañe, y mucho- dijo siguiéndole el juego

Se veían la sonrisa de la reina a punto de ponerse a reír por la expresión de su confundido hijo; el rey no hizo nada más que ignorar lo que había escuchado.

-Serena, me entere de que no habías asistido a ninguna otra de tus clases, ¿por qué?- pregunto el rey- ¿es que acaso te sientes mal?

-no, nada de eso- mintió Serena- es que estoy agotada

-¿y quien no lo estaría?, te has estado esforzando mucho- dijo la reina- Serena, anda a tu habitación y descansa, después creo que estarás bien para continuar con el resto de tus clases, ¿verdad?

-sí, muchas gracias; si me disculpan- dijo levantándose

Me acosté en mi cama, la anterior noche no pude dormir por aquella pesadilla, estaba muy agotada. En muy poco tiempo me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en un bonito jardín de flores, solo tenia flores, todo estaba soleado; inmediatamente me levante y empecé a correr y saltar, era obvio que me sedujo la emoción.

-Serena, ven aquí amor- me llamo una voz muy conocida, esa era la voz de Diamante

-Diamante- susurre- ¿Dónde estas?- dije buscándolo con la mirada

-estoy aquí- oí su voz, instantáneamente voltee y me encontré con su rostro, me quede paralizada

-linda, cuanto te extraño- dijo acariciando mi rostro

-yo también te extraño mucho- dije sosteniendo su mano- ¿Por qué no vienes por mi?

-¡no puede!- grito la misma voz de la mujer que oí en mi anterior sueño

-¡¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte interponiéndome entre las nubes negras que aparecieron en el cielo y Diamante- ¡Dime quien eres!, ¡dímelo!

-¡Diamante es mío!, ¡niña tonta!- dijo la voz, de repente una mano de humo negro salió de la nube y cogió a Diamante, trate de evitarlo pero no pude

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena!- me gritaba Diamante, sentí como si alguien me moviera

Empecé a ver un poco de luz, lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Endimión.

-Serena, despierta- me decía- que ociosa eres, apúrate llegaremos tarde- decía moviéndome

-¿Endimión?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al verlo

-esta es mi habitación, además se te va hacer tarde

-"¿tarde?, ¿para que tarde?"; vague con la mirada por toda mi habitación, hasta que vi mis libros encima de mi baúl.

-las clases- susurre

-te ordene tus libros, vamos te espero- dijo Endimión

-gra… gracias-"¿Qué planea hacer?, ¿esta mal?"

-no hay problema- dijo, pero se fijo en mi expresión y me dijo- no estoy mal

-pero…- "¿entonces lees las mentes o eres acosador?"

-"¿Diamante?, parece que estuvo soñando con él, pero su sueño no fue tan lindo"

-ya estoy lista- dijo Serena apareciendo ante los ojos de Endimión

Serena llevaba unos cuantos libros es sus brazos, estaba caminando al lado de Endimión, aunque no hablaba tenia muchas dudas.

-Endimión…- dijo con dudas

-¿sí?, princesa- respondió él

-Ehmmm…,¿Por qué haces esto?- "de hecho el no hubiese hecho esto, me hubiese dejado perder las clases, y luego meterme en problemas"

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?, pase por mis cosas, y te vi; y decidí avisarte, ya sabes si es que faltas a una de las clases te bajan puntos y dudo que tu lo deseas- "esa fue una buena mentira, simplemente no me gusta verte así"

-supongo que aquí me dejas, ¿verdad?- dijo Serena

-¿Por qué?

-ya llegamos a tu salón- dijo Serena señalando una puerta

-"esta bien, esta vez te libraste de mi compañía"- entonces princesita, te veo luego- Endimión se fue, y Serena quedo sola

-Ah…, otra vez sola- "tontas pesadillas, Diamante no quiero volver a soñar contigo ni con esa voz; vete…, vete…"-¡VETE!- grito Serena inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su salón

-Princesa Serena, me podría decir que me dijo-

-Señorita Mónica, yo no se lo decía a usted…- decía roja de vergüenza

-entonces… ¿estuvo hablando sola, o se lo decía a alguien mas?

-"lo que faltaba, ahora mi profesora esta buscando algo con que molestarme; cuanto extraño a Amy, con ella me divertía y aprendía más, chicas… ¿Dónde están?"

En otro planeta, una joven estaba sentada en uno de los muchos sillones de su habitación leyendo un libro; su habitación era de color turquesa, habían lámparas azules, la cama era de color blanco y las sabanas eran celestes, habían sillones del mismo color, y alfombras largas por todo el dormitorio.

-Princesa Amy, una de sus amigas la esta llamando- dijo la sirvienta

-muchas gracias, puedes retirarte por favor- dijo tomando el pequeño aparato

-Hola Amy- dijo la voz del otro lado del espejo

-Rei, ¿Qué tal?, hace que no te veo a ti, y ni a las chicas- dijo Amy feliz

-sí, bueno mi familia y yo salimos por un tiempo del planeta y conocimos nuevos lugares, y ¿tu?

-Ehmmm, yo simplemente convencí a mi madre para ir al planeta de las flores doradas junto a Mina

-¿Taiki?- pregunto Rei

-Hay Rei, como crees; Taiki y yo solo somos amigos- dijo sonrojándose

-Amy no te hagas, bien que los dos están saliendo, igual que Mina y Yaten, ¿verdad?

-aja- asintió tímidamente Amy con la cabeza

-JAJAJA, Amy no cambias- dijo Rei bromeando, luego se puso seria- Amy, ¿has visto o hablado con Sere?

-no, no he tenido tiempo; pero quiero saber como se encuentra

-Si me entero que ese Endimión le hizo algo, juro que lo mato- dijo Rei muy seria

-jajaja, Rei tu no harías eso- dijo Amy

-bueno…, tal vez no- dijo saliendo de su postura- pero le daría una muy buena advertencia

-jajaja, ¿has hablado con Litta?

-pues aun no, pero si he hablado con Mina; la loca solo habla de Yaten- dijo Rei recordando a Mina- "Yaten es tan romántico, es realmente perfecto", "Yaten, Yaten y solo Yaten"- decía Rei imitando la expresión de Mina

-JAJAJA, te salió perfecta Rei- decía Amy riendo- pero de verdad quiero saber de Serena, pero no la puedo llamar ahorita

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rei

-ya debe estar descansando

-¡que agotador!- grito Serena tirándose en su cama- no me dejo en paz en toda la hora que tuve clase con ella- dijo en un suspiro

Serena empezó a vagar con su mirada otra vez por toda la habitación, de casualidad se topo con una imagen que ella había colocado donde estaba con sus amigas las Senchis Iners.

-chicas las extraño- dijo en un suspiro, se levanto y miro el baúl- el comunicador, ¿Cómo no pude acordarme de él?

Se dirigió hacia el baúl, empezó a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraba, saco toda su ropa, algunos libros, encontró la estrella y la guardo en su cajón; volvió con las esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero no lo hallaba, hasta que decidió buscar en uno de los cajones secretos en el que había metido el comunicador.

-¡lo encontré!- grito feliz al verlo, se volvió a recostar en la cama, pensaba llamarlas pero volteo y vio la hora- 2:00 a.m., no puede ser que no haiga podido dormido; las llamare mañana

Serena dejo el comunicador en la mesita de noche que estaba a su costado, apago la luz y se tapo con las sabanas.

-no quiero dormir- susurro antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Serena se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no había ni el mas mínimo rayo de luz, de repente escucho una voz.

-Serena, estas aquí- decía Diamante

-No, ya no; ya no quiero- decía Serena- ¡vete!, ¡no quiero sufrir!

Mientras que Endimión entraba en la habitación con sus cosas, había estado desde que salió de sus clases en la biblioteca estudiando un tema que le habían dejado, decidió no hacer bulla ya que vio a Serena plácidamente dormida, se sentó en su lado de la cama, empezó a mirar el vacio hasta que algo lo saco de si.

-No, no; no otra vez- gritaba Serena- ¡vete!, ¡déjame en paz!- Serena empezó a llorar repentinamente

-Serena- empezó a llamarla Endimión, no resistiendo las lágrimas de esta- Princesita despierta, vamos solo es un sueño, despierta

-¡Diamante!- grito Serena dejando- ¡vete!

-"hablas despierta; no, no hablas, gritas"- Serena- dijo remeciéndola mas fuerte

Serena empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Endimión.

-Oh no, de verdad… yo… no quería…- empezó a decir Serena con su voz muy agitada- perdóname- logro decir al fin- perdóname por favor

-no importa princesa Serena, solo olvídalo y vuelve a dormir- dijo Endimión indiferentemente, "dijo lo mismo, lo mismo que dijo en la tarde; tus recuerdos no te dejan tranquila, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ocultándolos?", la voz de Serena lo saco de sus pensamientos

-no quiero- dijo fríamente

-¿Qué?

-no quiero, no quiero dormir- dijo Serena- no quiero volver a tener esas pesadillas, me están atormentando, y mucho

-te entiendo, pero debes descansar- dijo Endimión dejando por completo su indiferencia con ella- si no lo haces no vas a tener ánimos para nada, como…

-hoy en la tarde- completo Serena- no he dormido casi nada, cada vez que cierro los ojos empiezan a venir esas horribles imágenes- dijo Serena triste- ¡yo no quiero volver a verlas!- grito

-ya, por favor Serena tranquilízate- dijo Endimión- vas a despertar a alguien

-no me importa- dijo en un susurro sin ni siquiera pensarlo

-Serena cálmate, olvidaste que eres una princesa- dijo Endimión cogiéndola del hombro

-discúlpame, no debo perder los estribos- dijo Serena bajando la cabeza- pero es que no puedo más, me quiero ir de aquí, pero no puedo ya que me ata el compromiso que tengo aquí en la tierra

-¿compromiso?- pregunto Endimión

-estoy casada contigo, y no te voy a pedir el divorcio, porque estaría faltando a mi palabra- dijo fríamente Serena, dejando a Endimión paralizado

-"no me lo vas a pedir porque es tu palabra, eres muy fuerte, no debí subestimarte para nada", pensaba Endimión

-discúlpame por hacer este escándalo, voy a tratar de dormir- mintió Serena, "no voy a caer otra vez en ese sueño, no volveré a caer"

Todo estaba en silencio, pasaron las horas, Serena tenia su mente en blanco, solo veía el vacio abrazada a una almohada.

-no he dormido nada, no voy a dormir- susurro contra la almohada

Paso una hora más, y el primer rayo de luz entro en la ventana de Serena, inmediatamente ella se levanto sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, cogió el comunicador, uno de los tantos vestidos, un par de zapatos y una cinta de color rosa para su cabello.

Entro en su tocador se miro en el espejo, era obvio que tenia marcas de no haber dormido, pero no hay nada que pueda arreglar un poco de maquillaje, se dio una ducha rápida, ya estaba lista pero tan solo eran 5:30 a.m.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio para salir, no había nadie, eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar.

-ya me canse del fantasma que dejo Diamante junto a mí, voy a tratar de luchar para sacarlo de mi corazón, pero solo hay una manera, buscar un nuevo amor- susurro- eso significa enamorarme de mi esposo…, Endimión…- "¿te llegare amar?"

En el cuarto, Endimión se acababa de levantar, busco como siempre con la mirada a Serena, pero no estaba ahí.

-"Serena, no te vas a ir nunca de mi vida…; y aunque sufras, porque que has dado tu palabra…; tal vez, nos lleguemos a querer, tan solo tengo que intentarlo…"

**Hola otra vez, creyeron que se habían librado de mi y mis locuras jajaja, esta bien tengo unas razones para ausentarme:**

**1.- no es que no sepa exactamente que escribir, pero me falta el tiempo**

**2.-Los viernes siempre escribo, pero me entere de lo que paso en Japón; mis condolencias para los habitantes de Japón; se estarán preguntando que tiene que ver Japón conmigo, yo siempre he admirado a Japón, y cuando me entere, me sentí triste, y bueno además con lo que dijeron en las noticias sobre las olas del Tsunami de Japón, que se venían a Latino América, bueno aunque yo vivo en la costa, y donde yo vivo exactamente es una zona reconocida por sus playas, no corro peligro ya que me ubico en la ciudad; pero algunos de mis familiares viven casi cerca del mar**

**3.-Paso un poco el escándalo, pero… ¡sorpresa!, mi laptop se malogro, no perdí la información pero estuve dos días sin ella, y bueno hoy me he tomado un poco de tiempo en escribir mas, y ya acabe; espero que lean el otro cap., al fin pienso unir a Sere y a Endi ;) **


	14. Preparada, el fin de mis pesadillas

Preparada, el fin de mis pesadillas

Camine por todo el palacio sin nada que hacer, por lo menos ya había pasado una hora desde que salí de mi habitación, el sol estaba a reluciendo en el cielo; todo estaba claro, parece que hoy va a ser un día especial, bueno, por lo menos yo creo esto.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta del comedor, muchos sirvientes entraban y salían de allí.

-Buenos días princesa- saludo uno de los mayordomos del castillo

-Buenos días- respondió

-buenos días princesa Serena, ¿se le ofrece algo?- dijo una mucama

-no, muchas gracias- dije sentándome en mi sitio respectivo

Pasaron unos minutos, estaba completamente aburrida, en ocasiones jugaba con mis manos o simplemente miraba al vacio, de verdad que no tenia nada que hacer.

-¡Serena!- grito una voz conocida, eso significa que es Molly

-Molly, hola

-¿Qué milagro que te has levantado tan temprano?- dijo sarcástica

-bueno, no es tan temprano- dije excusándome- son tan solo las 7:30

-y todavía falta una hora para que los reyes bajen; ya de verdad- dijo poniéndose seria- ¿Por qué aquí tan temprano?, ¿te ha pasado algo?

-no Molly- dije un poco divertida, pero Molly me dedico sus típicas miradas de "estas mintiendo"- bueno si, estoy teniendo unos horribles pesadillas, en donde sueño con Diamante, pero lo que pasa es que cada ver que me quedo dormida empiezo a verlas; y de verdad ya no quiero

-¿se lo has dicho a alguien mas?- pregunto Molly

-bueno…, aun no- dijo en un tono muy bajo- se lo pensaba decir a Heliot-sama

-¿Heliot-sama?, oí que el te ayudo en el entrenamiento, ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Molly

-Sí, me sirvió mucho- dijo Serena empezando a ponerse nostálgica- recuerdo a Artemis-sama, hace que no había utilizado mis poderes, de verdad que extraño mucho a mis amigas y a los demás

-pero…, ¿puedes comunicarte con ellas?

-Sí, sí puedo- dijo sacando el comunicador- con esto

-Serena, eso es para maquillarte; dudo que puedas hablar con ellas mediante eso

-Molly, mira bien- dijo Serena mostrándole su interior- voy a probarlo, tal vez con… Rei; ya debe de estar despierta- "claro ella, Amy, y tal vez Litta, porque Mina lo dudo"

Cuando vi con mas atención los detalles me di cuenta que en cada botoncito tenia el nombre de mis amigas, y por decirlo también tenia a las Outers. Presione el botón que le correspondía a Rei, el espejo cambio de color a uno celeste, en donde inmediatamente apareció el rostro de mi amiga.

-¡Rei!- grite emocionada

-¡Serena tonta!, ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?- dijo Rei tan feliz que se puso a llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?, yo estoy aquí, tu eres la tonta- dijo Serena- riendo

-Jajaja, Serena tonta; no te das cuenta que estoy muy emocionada por verte; cuanto te he extrañado, pero… mira la hora que es- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro- tu no acostumbras a levantarte tan temprano, o es que el príncipe te despierta

-no, para nada- dijo riendo

-¿te gusta vivir allí?, ¿Qué tal te sientes?, ¿te llevas bien con todos?, ¿tienes amigos?, ¿te has olvidado de nosotras?- empezó Rei a lanzarle un millón de preguntas

-¡Rei!, cálmate- dijo Serena- Sí tengo amigas, sí vivo feliz aquí, aunque Endimión…

-¿te ha hecho algo?, me las va a pagar- dijo Rei cambiando de animo

-no, no Rei; bueno es que es algo fastidioso; pero no le hagas daño- dijo riendo

-Serena, dentro una semana voy a la tierra- dijo Rei emocionada

-¡Si!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Oh vamos, ¿ya te olvidaste?- dijo Rei- niña, tu cumpleaños

-Hay que bien, también veré a las demás- dijo Serena emocionada

-supongo que van a hacer algo grande, apuesto que Mina te diría "no te olvides de llamar a los reporteros, la gran Mina necesita enseñar su belleza al mundo entero"- dijo imitando otra vez a la perfección la voz de Mina

-Jajaja, Rei ¿estuviste practicando?- dijo riendo

-no, para nada

-pues te salió excelente- felicito Serena

-Serena buenos días-saludo la reina, Serena se levanto instantáneamente

-buenos días- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Serena discúlpanos- pidió la reina al ver lo que acababa de interrumpir

-para nada, no se preocupe- dijo volviendo a su lugar

-Ups- dijo Rei

-Jajaja, si ups- dijo Serena

-Sere, nos hemos tirado casi una hora hablando- dijo riendo- yo también tengo que desayunar, te veo la próxima semana; no, sabes mejor yo te llamo mas tarde, ¿ok?

-Ok Rei, adiós

-Adiós Sere, cuídate- dijo Rei despidiéndose

La imagen de Rei fue desapareciendo poco a poco, junto a todas mis alegrías; los reyes estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Molly había salido justo unos minutos antes de que los reyes llegaran, como siempre era ella la que traía mis alimentos.

Endimión entro por la puerta principal, por una fracción de segundo sentí como el me observaba, no se porque, tal vez… ¿curiosidad?...¿sorpresa?...¿desilusión de verme?..., ni idea.

-Serena, ¿Qué tal descansaste ayer?- pregunto la reina

-Ehmmm…-"es sencillo mentir, pero no sé si me van a creer"- bien

-¿de verdad?, es que te ves muy mal

-¿muy mal?- pregunte, ahora si que lo han notado, o es que Endimión dijo algo- lo dudo, ayer dormí muy bien

-Serena- dijo Endimión- quiero hablar contigo después de desayunar, ¿te parece?

-Ah…; si, pues con mucho gusto- dije dudando un poco al principio

El desayuno paso rápido, los reyes hablaron un poco acerca de los problemas económicos que habían en el sur, Endimión no menciono nada igual que yo, ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio.

Salí del comedor, inesperadamente tras mi salió Endimión. Me tomo del brazo causándome que me asustara terriblemente.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué te pasa?- le reclame

-¿te olvidaste que teníamos que hablar?

-no, pero fuiste muy brusco conmigo; ya no importa, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Serena…, sobre lo de hoy en la madrugada- dijo Endimión

-Ah, sobre eso; disculpa no fue mi intensión molestarte- se disculpo Serena- de verdad no quería

-eso no me importa; pero… esa no es la primera vez que sueñas con eso… ¿verdad?

-No- susurre por lo bajo- no es la primera vez, ya llevo algunos días siendo atormentada con esto

-¿has hablado con alguien mas de esto?

-solo con Molly

-¿Molly?, ¿Quién es Molly?- pregunto Endimión

-perdón es Saori- explico Serena- olvida lo que te dije

-Serena…; te quiero ayudar- pidió Endimión

-creí que te querías deshacer de mi- dijo avanzando mas rápido dejando a un confundido Endimión atrás

-¡Hey espera!- grito Endimión tratando de alcanzarla- espera- dijo cogiéndola del brazo

-¿Qué quieres?- dije liberándome de su agarre- ¡miénteme y dime que no te quisiste deshacer de mi!

-bueno, sí me quise deshacer de ti aburriéndote y siendo una molestia para ti; pero me doy cuenta que eso es inútil

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Serena tajante continuando con su marcha

-Serena por favor solo te quiero ayudar, no podemos vivir juntos y sin querernos

-eso…- "vivir atormentada por mi antiguo amor, mi única solución es olvidarlo…"- ¡NO SE COMO LOGRARLO!

-¿Qué?- susurro Endimión por lo bajo

Salí corriendo sin saber exactamente adonde ir, estaba muy lastimada sabia que hacer exactamente, pero no sabia si quería hacerlo, "enamorarme de Endimión; tal vez no ahorita, con el tiempo se puede lograr"; me vi en medio de un jardín, no sabía si estaba sola no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que mis pensamientos.

-Serena, por favor déjame ayudarte- sentí la voz de Endimión cerca de mí

-si es que tu puedes… lo dudo- dijo Serena con la agachando la cabeza

-Serena, vámonos- dijo Endimión- llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento, ¿vienes?- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Serena tomo su mano, y se levanto, mientras con la otra mano limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunte

-por la misma razón por la que tu la hubieses hecho- respondió

-no sé, ¿por cuál?

-ya me he resignado, voy a vivir contigo por toda mi vida

-existe el divorcio, ¿lo sabias?- "es que acaso el no sabe, no, el sí sabe, pero lo hace por la misma razón que yo; lo hace por su reino, ¿supongo?"

-no pienso divorciarme, y tu tampoco lo piensas, ¿verdad?- me dijo casi en una pregunta, pero yo sabia que era afirmación

-lo único que quiero es que el se valla, solo quiero olvidarlo- susurre por lo bajo refiriéndome a Diamante

-¿Diamante?, ¿es Diamante al que tanto amaste?

-si- "¿Cómo sabe él de Diamante?, seguro que me oyó decirlo en sueños o los reyes le informaron"

-¿Por qué el te atormenta?, ¿crees que me puedes decir?- me pidió Endimión tomándome la mano

Lo mire por un rato, eso era raro, seguro que estaba soñando; me debí haber quedado dormida y no me di cuenta, por eso me levante temprano, hable con Rei, y hasta Endimión me quiere ayudar.

-no estas soñando- me dijo Endimión leyendo mi expresión

- un día antes de que mi mama saliera de viaje a la tierra…- "¿Por qué se lo voy a contar?"- Diamante me dijo que me amaba, que me lo llevaba ocultando porque quería que lo nuestro fuera especial…; no le pude decir a mi madre, ella se fue y el también

-¿se fue?- "no tiene sentido, si tanto la amaba, ¿Por qué se fue?

-Sí, se fue por unos problemas que había en su planeta Nehemesis…, pero…

-¿no me lo puedes decir?, no te preocupes- "nunca regresó, sus sueños la atormentan con eso, Diamante murió…"; Serena estaba llorando silenciosamente, Endimión lo noto y la abrazo tiernamente- no te preocupes, lo olvidaras…- "y yo también la olvidare, Naru… solo quiero tu bienestar"

-gracias Endimión- dijo Serena limpiándose las lagrimas- ¿crees que nos amaremos?- pregunto Serena en un tono no audible para nadie, pero Endimión si se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-lo intentaremos

-ahh- Serena se ruborizo un poco ante tal respuesta

Al día siguiente…

-¡Adiós Serena!

-¡Chau chicas!, ¡las veo en la próxima clase!- grito Serena ya lejos

-"natación, ¿Qué esta haciendo Amy?", sonó el comunicador de Serena- ¡Amy!

-Serena hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, y ¿tu?; no me has hablado durante estas semanas

-es que… es que…- dijo ruborizándose al pensar en Taiki

-ya no te preocupes

-Serena, la próxima semana estaré en la Tierra, ya sabes por tu cumpleaños

-¡Sí!- grito emocionada

-¿que tal va tu relación con Endimión?

-ha cambiado repentinamente, parece que Rei le hizo una de sus charlas, porque anda mas amable conmigo hasta me quiere ayudar

-¿ayudar en tareas…?

-no, últimamente he estado teniendo pesadillas con Diamante- Serena empezó a contarle todo lo que había estado soñando en esos días

-¿has hablado con alguien mas?

-Solo con Endimión y Molly- afirmo Serena

-¿y con Rei?

-ayer hable con ella pero estaba tan emocionada que me olvide- :P

-Jajaja Serena nunca cambias, llegare el lunes por la mañana así que estoy segura que me veras en el desayuno, bueno si no te levantas tarde

-¡Hey!- reclamo Serena- no me estoy levantando tan tarde

-bueno Sere, tengo cosas que hacer; te veo el lunes, y no te olvides de llamar a Rei, sabes que ella te puede aconsejar

-esta bien Amy-chan- :)

-adiós Sere

-adiós Amy- dijo en un suspiro

-señorita Serena, se ha demorado mucho

-discúlpeme- dijo entrando a la piscina

Decidí hablar con Rei en la noche, me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba sola.

-hola Rei- dije al ver su rostro

-¡SERENA!- dijo feliz- no pensé que te comunicarías conmigo tan rápido

-es que Rei…, quiero contarte algo

-¿estás bien?, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada- ¿alguien te hizo algo?, se las tendrá que ver conmigo

-no es que he estado teniendo pesadillas que se repiten siempre

-con cuanta regularidad

-cada vez que cierro los ojos, y no se si puede ser un mal presagio o algo

-Serena, después de que hable contigo vi algo en mi fuego sagrado- dijo Rei muy seria- vi a una mujer rodeada de energía negativa y ya sabes el negaverso ya ha atacado a algunos planetas, la reina ha dado la orden de evacuar a los planetas interiores que aun no son atacados

-quieres decir que Neptuno, Urano, Saturno y Plutón ya fueron atacados

-solo Plutón y Neptuno, los reyes están a salvo, pero algunas personas…- Rei bajo la mirada

-Rei, tengo miedo- dije temblando

-Serena tonta, aquí estaremos siempre para protegerte, y ahora que me hablas sobre estos sueños que te atormentan creo que adelantare mi viaje

-¿de verdad?

-sí, sabes que te quiero mucho, además te voy a ayudar; estaré allí dentro de dos días…

XXX.- REI

Ya había pasado un día desde que me comunique con Serena, mañana viajaba a la tierra, estaba decidida tenia que ayudarla cueste lo que cueste, no la voy a dejar sola y peor sabiendo que esta siendo atormentada, ¿será una trampa?, tal vez sea un mensaje sin descifrar.

-Hola Rei- dijo Litta al otro lado del comunicador

-Hola Litta, ya sabes bien lo que tenemos que hacer

-sí, ya les dije a todas, incluyendo a las Outers

XXX.- Serena

-Serena, veo que aun no te duermes- dijo Endimión

-no, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-¿tienes miedo de volver a soñar con él?

-solo no quiero oír la voz- dije abrazándome las piernas

-no la volverás a oír- dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, tu no puedes prometer nada sin saber que se cumplirá

-es cierto, pero te prometo que vigilare tus sueños- dijo acercándose peligrosamente con su hermosa sonrisa a mi, haciendo que me sonrojara- ahora duerme- dijo empujándome

-está bien- dije con pesadez, pero apenas me acosté quede profundamente dormida

Sin darse cuenta Endimión empezaba a enamorarse de Serena, esa noche Serena durmió inconscientemente en los brazos de Endimión; por su parte a él no le molesto mucho eso, Serena no tuvo esas horribles pesadillas esa noche.

Prov. Serena

Recién salía el sol, no había vuelto a soñar otra vez con la voz y Diamante… ¡Diamante desaparece de mi corazón! ¡vete de mi alma!.

Endimión…, ayer fue muy bueno conmigo, es extraño pero siento que el ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, Rei habrá hecho alguna de sus llamadas… NO, es capaz pero lo dudo.

-Hey despierta dormilona- me dijo Endimión sacándome de mis pensamientos

-estoy despierta- dije algo fastidiada &no les ha pasado q no se quieren levantar pero saben que tienen que hacerlo&

-entonces levántate- dijo jalándome del brazo, se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme- te estaré esperando afuera, no demores…

Endimión salió de la habitación quedándome yo sola, cogí un vestido muy bonito color plata, me puse mi corona pero no se ¿por qué?, unas sandalias plateadas muy bonitas con destellos, un collar de diamantes y nada más. Me mire en el espejo y las ojeras que tenia antes ya no estaban, al parecer había descansado muy bien, Endimión cumplió su promesa.

Estoy segura que seremos muy felices si el sigue así, jajaja.

-¡apúrate demorona!- grito Endimión desde afuera

-¡Hey ya salí!- dije ya estando a su lado

-disculpa no te… vi…- se me quedo viendo durante bastante tiempo, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿hola?, ¿todavía estas vivo?, contéstame, da algún signo de vida- dije haciendo señales frente a su rostro que se había quedado paralizado apenas me vio- ¡hey quita esa cara!

-Ah, que… bonita… te vez…- dijo

-gracias- dije sonrojándome- ahora vamos que nos esperan- dije tomándole de la mano, "que rara, Endimión nunca me había dicho eso, y ni siquiera me lo esperaba, hasta creí que nunca me lo iba a decir", "espera Serena, ¿estas sonriendo?", pensé al ver mi reflejo en una de las ventanas, "sí, estoy sonriendo; y no es una de mis sonrisas fingidas, esta es instintiva e inconsciente"

-¡espera Serena te vas a chocar con la puerta!, ¡detente!- dijo Endimión salvándome de chocar con la puerta

-otra vez gracias

-¡Serena!- grito Molly

-¡Molly!

-lo siento, hoy no pude ir a buscarte a tu habitación, es que tuve un pequeño problema- dijo Molly mirando a Endimión, ¿el problema era Endimión?

-no hay problema- dije con una sonrisa real

-ahora que les parece si entramos- dijo Endimión

Cuando entre…

**Pueden creerlo, ya tenia listo el capitulo desde hace unas semanas y no lo subía solo porque me faltaba una palabrita, jajaja; mis deberes me quitan el tiempo y ya se acercan los exámenes, supongo q me demoraré un poco en subir el prox cap.**

**Es obvio que agradezco a todas las lectoras de este fic., espero q no se haigan disgustado x la demora jajaja. **


	15. No me lo esperaba

Cosas Inesperada

**Prov. Serena**

Endimión abrió la puerta lentamente, ¿Qué le pasaba?, era mucho drama abrir la puerta así, no había nada nuevo o tal vez… ¿alguna sorpresa para mí?, ¿un regalo?, no; tal vez sea Rei que adelanto su viaje, no.

El salón estaba todo oscuro, pero era de día, ¿Por qué estaba así?, ¿Qué loco cerro las cortinas?.

-¿Por qué esta…?- cuando iba a preguntarle a Endimión…

-¡SORPRESA!- oí varias voces

Todo pasó tan rápido, la oscuridad fue remplazada por luz y alegría, vi a todas mis amiga paradas una al costado de otra sonriéndome. No sé qué expresión puse, pero supongo que fue una tonta, ya que Rei se acerco a mí y me dijo

-Quita esa cara de tonta Serena- me abrazo

-¡Rei!- grite emocionada- ¡Chicas!, ¡qué alegría verlas!

-¡Serena!- dijeron todas en unisonó, todas me rodearon

Me quite mis lagrimas y vi a cada una, era como un sueño…

-chicas… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunte con dificultad, estaba tan alegre

-no hagas tantas pregunta Serena, lo importante es que estamos aquí y junto a ti- dijo Mina

-si solo hice una- me defendí

-chicas que tal si nos sentamos y dejamos a Serena respirar- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa

Una vez en la mesa no pude evitar conversar con mis amigas.

-chicas, no puedo creerlo- dije emocionada- supuestamente ustedes vendrían dentro de tres días, ¿Qué paso?

-una pequeña sorpresa por nuestra parte- dijo Mina jugando con la cucharita que estaba al lado de la taza

-que linda sorpresa, pero casi me muero por la emoción- dije sarcástica

-vamos Serena, no exageres- dijo Litta, después todas rieron

-cabeza de BomBom, debo admitir que te vez muy hermosa hoy

-Haruka, gracias- dije sonrojándome notablemente

-Serena, ¿Qué tal vas en los estudios?- me pregunto Amy

-bueno…, he seguido tus consejos y creo que me va bien- dije; en los estudios no me iba tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien

-Princesa Amy, no se preocupe por las notas de Serena, solo he recibido buenos comentarios sobre ella- dijo la reina Gea- aunque creo que no te gustan mucho las matemáticas, ¿verdad Serena?

-eso es cierto- dijeron todas en unisonó

Después de ese emotivo reencuentro, las chicas me acompañaron a cada asignatura que tenía; Haruka disfruto mi asignatura de combate, Michiru y Amy amaron mis clases de nado, por otra parte Mina destaco en mis clases de baile, Lita hizo maravillas en la cocina, Michiru y Rei amaron el cuarto de los instrumentos, Setsuna hablo con mis profesores y Hotaru hablo con los reyes de ciertas cosas que no me dejaron saber.

Al terminar el día recibí otra sorpresa por parte de mis amigas, ellas habían preparado una pijamada, no tuve idea a donde mandaron a Endimión a dormir, pero pensar que pasaré una noche sin él me suena un poco… ¿divertido, triste?, no sé que será este sentimiento extraño.

Durante ese corto periodo que yo estuve metida en mi mente, Mina empezó a hablar sobre lo divertido que fue el día con Yaten, por lómenos a ella le pareció divertido.

-Jajaja, Mina, ¿de verdad hiciste eso con Yaten?- pregunte divertida

-sí, y lo mejor es que el ni se lo esperaba- respondió igual de divertida- Amy, ¿Qué paso entre Taiki y tú?

-¿de qué hablas Mina?- pregunto Amy a un alto color rojizo

-Amy, no finjas- dijo Litta- Mina dijo que ustedes se quedaron solos en el palacio, cuando ella y Yaten se fueron de compras

-pobre Yaten, ¿Cuántas bolsas habrá que tenido que cargar?- dijo Rei

-Oh vamos Rei, no creo que se queje- dijo Mina- yo también lo acompañe a sus lugares favoritos, por unos cuantos minutos

-Jajaja, Mina nunca cambias- dije- pero regresando a Amy- Amy se sobresalto cuando la volví a mencionarla

-Ehh…, no fue nada chicas, de verdad- dijo roja- solo vimos una película y nada más

-pues eso no dice mi espejo- dijo Michiru, causando que Amy se pusiera más roja

-bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Serena que tal tu relación con Endimión?- me pregunto Setsuna

-Ahh, muy bien- dije levemente sonrojada, al recordar cuando él me abrazo

-eso me dice que algo paso entre ustedes- dijo Mina como si estuviese cantando

-bueno, ya nos llevamos un poco mejor…- dije en un suspiro la pura realidad- pero es que aun no olvido a Diamante, desapareció de mi vida sin previo aviso…

-Serena…- dijeron todas en tono de consuelo

-Setsuna, ¿Qué prepara el futuro para Serena?- pregunto Hotaru

-he visto que vas a ser feliz junto a Endimión, pero…- dijo ella en un tono un poco alegre hasta que se detuvo con un tono en su voz de tristeza

-¿pero qué pasa Setsuna? ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto Hotaru

-lo siento, eso no lo puedo decir- dijo Setsuna triste

- el Negaverso, ¿verdad?- pregunta Haruka

-sí, el Negaverso se va a apoderar de una chica, pero no sé quien es…- dijo Setsuna

-mejor cambiemos el tema- dijeron en unisonó en un tono alegre

-¡Bueno chicas! ¡He traído estos deliciosos dulces que Yaten me dio!- grito Mina sacando unas cosas blancas esponjosas

-bueno, y que tal para acompañarlas, estas deliciosa bebida que he traído de Mercurio- dijo Amy sacando unas vistosas botellas azules

-Serena, ¿Qué tan diferente es la tierra de la luna?

-bueno; la tierra es muy hermosa, tiene unos paisajes muy coloridos, y no se comparan con los de otro planeta; los alimentos son deliciosos, pero un poco extraños- dije haciendo muecas

-Jajaja- rieron todas

-pero ya chicas hay que ponernos serias…- dije sorprendiendo a todas por mi actitud- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Negaverso?

-ya se apodero de Urano- dijo triste Hotaru

-¡¿Qué?- grite yo; no sabía que la fuerza del Negaverso había avanzado tan rápido- ¿Qué paso con la gente?- dije un poco tranquila

-todos mis guerreros murieron defendiendo Urano- dijo Haruka bajando la cabeza- estoy tan orgullosa de ellos- dijo conmemorando a sus guerreros

-pero sin embargo las vidas que se salvaron no fueron muchas- dijo Michiru triste- en mi planeta no tenemos mucho miedo porque tenemos una arma secreta, pero aun así estoy preocupada porque Neptuno es el siguiente en la lista

-hemos unido fuerzas con todos los planetas para echar al negaverso- dijo Setsuna

-pero dudo que lo logremos- dijo Hotaru- solo nosotras lo podemos hacer, pero aun no estamos completamente listas

-"espero poder estar lista a tiempo, lucharé por la paz, así nuestro universo entrará a una nueva era de contemporaneidad"

-Lo lograremos, ¿verdad, chicas?- dijo positiva Rei

-¡Sí!- respondieron todas

-tengo mucho sueño, creo que yo ya me voy a dormir- dije; en estos momento no tenia michas ganas para nada, acababa de enterarme que el Negaverso estaba avanzando, y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo

-te acompañamos princesa- dijeron las Outers

**Fin Prov. Serena **

-¿Qué opinan de Serena y Endimión?

-yo digo que si siguen así no van a tener a mis sobrinos nunca- dijo Mina

-nunca faltan tus comentarios Mina- dijo Litta

-pero chicas, Mina tiene razón- Amy

-ven, tengo razón- dijo- déjenselo todo a la diosa del amor

-bueno, había estado planeando algo para ellos dos

-¿Qué cosa Rei?

-miren, su relación parece solo de amigos- dijo Rei

-creo que ni siquiera son eso- dijo Lita con tristeza

-no seas negativa Lita- dijo Mina- pero en parte es cierto; ¿Qué podemos hacer para cambiar las cosas?

-Esto…- dijo Amy- ¿Qué les parece un día de campo?

-pues parece buena idea, no les vendría nada mal conocerse mejor- dijo Rei

-entonces este va a ser el plan, un día de campo, solo entre los dos- dijo Lita- yo haré los deliciosos majares que llevaran

-yo prepararé el atuendo perfecto para Serena- dijo Mina

-me aseguraré de que tengan las cosas necesarias para partir- dijo Amy

-muy bien Amy, yo te ayudaré con eso

-Esto va a ser genial- dijeron todas en unisonó

**Prov. Serena **

Cuando me levante lo primero que pude observar fue la reluciente cara de Mina observándome, ¿Qué tiene en mente la princesa del amor?

-Serena dormilona- dijo sacándome de la cama- ya levántate, ¿no ves que es un día radiante?, ¡Hay que disfrutarlo!, y adivina con quien lo vas a disfrutar tu

-¿con ustedes?- dijo con sueño aun

-¡No!, Serena tonta- dijo con un tono de alegría que me asustaba- ¡este día tan hermoso lo pasaras con tu príncipe!

-¿te refieres a Endimión?- pregunte sorprendida

-¡Exacto!, ¡Qué emoción!- grito a punto de explotar de alegría

-Mina, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunte asustada

-pues claro, anda dúchate- dijo lanzándome hasta el baño- no te demores, tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti

Que miedo, Mina está más que emocionada; pasaré el día con Endimión, ¿Qué tendrán planeado las chicas?, espero no estén tan locas como Mina.

Me duche y salí del baño; Mina me tenía preparado un vestido hermosísimo, pero antes de que me lo pudiese probar, Mina me detuvo y dijo "primero es el maquillaje", Mina se volvió loca con los cosméticos, pero debo agradecerle porque quede preciosa. Al fin pude probarme el vestido; no era largo, de hecho me llegaba hasta las rodillas; el vestido era de un hermoso color rosa con straples, pues claro que me puse una pantaloneta del mismo color del vestido; Mina me hizo usar unas sandalias del mismo color pero sin taco; no me hizo ningún peinado especial, pero me dejo el cabello y me puso una vincha.

Mina me saco casi corriendo del cuarto, fuimos directamente al comedor donde nos esperaban todos. Recibí halagos de parte de todas la personas que me veían, pero el único que no hizo ningún cometario fue Endimión, pero ¿qué puedo esperar yo de él?.

-princesa Serena, ¿desea desayunar algo en especial?- me pregunto uno de los sirvientes

-no, estoy bien así, de hecho no tengo ganas de tomar nada- dije con una sonrisa- bueno chicas, díganme, ¿Qué han estado planeando?

-un día de campo- dijo Rei- ambos van a ir y se van a divertir, ¿verdad Endimión?- vi la mirada maligna de Rei en dirección a Endimión

-Eh, sí- dijo nervioso al ver la mirada amenazante de Rei

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que se marchen- dijo Lita- es un lindo día, no hay que desperdiciarlo

Nos sacaron del palacio a empujones, cuando estuvimos a fuera ya más tranquilos pude observar lo que las chicas habían preparado. Una carroza poco llamativa atada a dos caballos. Endimión subió y cogió las cuerdas de mando, y pues claro él que me ayudo a subir.

Cuando estuvimos por completo solos el ambiente se empezó a sentir frio, muy frio, pero para evitar esa gran capa helada que nos empezaba a cubrir empecé a hacerle un poco de conversación.

-Endimión, gracias por ayudarme a subir a la carroza- dije

-no es nada, de todos modos como caballero debía ayudarte- dijo

-que frio- dije para mí misma

-tus amigas me dan un poco de miedo- dijo- especialmente Rei

-sí, a mí también me dan miedo en algunas ocasiones- dije alegre, de todos modos estábamos hablando de mis mejores amigas Amy, Mina, Rei y Lita- pero son muy buenas

-se nota- dijo él- pero es bueno que ellas te quieran

-sí, y yo también las quiero mucho- dije- Endimión, ¿tú tienes amigos?

-preguntando cosas personales, princesa- dijo- de todos modos estamos casados, no deben haber secretos entre nosotros- dijo en un suspiro- no, no tengo a nadie que pueda considerar mi amigo

-¿nadie?

-por lómenos nadie de este planeta- dijo algo triste- la gente en este planeta suele ser muy rencorosa y egoísta, ¿tú tienes amigos aquí?

-sí, puedo considerar a Molly como una verdadera amiga

-ya veo, tienes mucha suerte de encontrar a una persona pura con buenos sentimientos

-¿persona pura con buenos sentimientos? ¿Es difícil de encontrar?- pregunte

-sí, es un poco difícil- me respondió

-qué pena- dije desilusionada- pero cambiando de tema… Endimión, sé que debería saberlo, pero no sé cuántos años tienes

-¿no lo sabes aun?- pregunto asombrado

-no- dije riendo de nervios

-tengo 18 años, y mi cumpleaños es el 3 de agosto

-no falta mucho, ¿Qué quieres que te regalen?- dije emocionada

-no sé, pero me gustaría saber esa respuesta de parte tuya

-Ehmmm… bueno, la verdad es que no me importa- dije con sinceridad- mientras que sea de la persona que amo

-¿De la persona que amas?- dijo para si mismo- bueno princesa, ya llegamos

Era un hermoso paisaje; habían varios árboles de cerezos rodeando una hermosa laguna.

-es precioso- dije

Endimión me cargo y me llevo hasta la sombra del árbol más grande que había.

-gracias- dije ruborizada

-ahora, cuéntame sobre ti princesa- dijo sentándose a mi lado

-bueno, yo… crecí bajo el cuidado Luna, ella fue como mi segunda madre

-y ¿tu padre?- pregunto

-bueno… nunca lo conocí, pero mamá dice que tengo sus ojos y el color de su cabello- dije

-perdón, no sabía que… - dijo

-no te preocupes- le dije regresando al tema de inicio- bueno más cosas sobre mí, ¿Qué te puedo decir?- me pregunte a mi misma- odio las matemáticas, no me gustan las zanahorias, sin embargo amo a los conejos, mi color preferido es el blanco y supongo que ya no sé que más te puedo decir

-¿Has vuelto a tener alguna pesadilla últimamente?- me pregunto

-no- dije hablando con la verdad

-¿De que trataban?- me pregunto muy interesado

-bueno son muy personales, pero como tú lo dijiste "no debe haber secretos entre nosotros"- dije- ya debes de saber esto, supongo- dije sin saber cómo decírselo- antes de casarme contigo, me enamore de un príncipe que era muy cercano a mí, y bueno él se fue a luchar, y en una de esas batallas perdió la vida- dije un poco tranquila

-lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?- dijo en un tono un poco… ¿molesto?

-él estaba en mis sueños, pero estos se convirtieron en pesadillas cuando apareció ella

-¿ella?- pregunto confuso

-sí, ella- afirme lo que dije- no sé quién es; pero lo extraño es que he dejado de tener esas pesadillas desde que me abrazaste- dije ruborizada- en ese momento fuiste muy especial para mi

-¿Fui?- dijo peligrosamente acercándose a mi- ¿No querrás decir que yo soy muy especial para ti?, princesita, debes aclarar tus ideas- me regaño con su mismo tipo de tono burlón

-sí lo quieres así- dije ruborizada- eres muy especial para mí, tanto tiempo viviendo junto a ti ha hecho que te empiece a querer

Después de que dije "Te quiero", en una pobre indirecta, un gran silencio se apodero de nosotros; tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que iba a responder, no sé como tomo lo que le dije; ¡oh!, por favor ya responde, la espera me está matando.

-Endimión…, estoy diciendo que te quiero- dije nerviosa; en ese momento no estaba mirando su expresión, yo me encontraba mirando a otro lado, evitando su mirada y jugando con mi manos por nerviosismo- pero aún no puedo entender mis sentimientos- proseguí- no entiendo porque me ruborizo cuando hablo de ti, cuando estoy contigo me siento… ¿tranquila, alegre, nerviosa?, no sé qué me pasa- espere un largo tiempo, pero él no mostraba ningún signo de vida- ¡Respóndeme por favor!

-no sé qué decir- dijo evitando mi mirada- supongo que ambos estamos en la misma situación- me sorprendió lo que me dijo- te quiero, pero no sé de qué manera; cuando hablas de ese tal Diamante, siento una furia crecer en mi; cuando estás conmigo… soy alguien completamente diferente

-te quiero Endimión- dije mirándole a los ojos

-yo también, mi princesa- dijo acercándose a mí; cerré mis ojos y sentí un cálido roce en mis labios


	16. Chapter 16

Sentí un cálido roce en mis labios, después de unos cuantos segundos me animé a abrir mis ojos, pero cuando lo hice, me decepcioné mucho, ya que vi a Endimión con una rosa en la mano, en otras palabras lo que había sentido eran ¡¿los pétalos de una rosa? ¡¿De dónde rayos sacó esa rosa?

-"¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, y mi beso!"- pensé enojada, vaya que me quede con las ganas. No sé qué cara abre puesto en ese momento, porque lo único que él hizo fue reírse

-princesita, ¿Creíste que te iba a besar?- me pregunto con su mismo tono burlón

-bueno, sí- dije agachando la cabeza como haciendo un puchero. Que odioso, me había engañado, pero que podía hacer yo, ¿enojarme?, probablemente, pero aun no

-no te preocupes princesita, ya llegara el momento- dijo mientras que me recostó en el grass, y acercaba poco a poco su rostro al mío- hasta podemos llegar a hacer el…

-¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!- dije empujándolo. No quería oír de "eso", por lo menos aun no, me daba escalofríos al pensarlo, probablemente dentro de mucho tiempo llegue a cambiar de opinión acerca de "eso, con Endimión"

-Jajaja, eres tan linda princesita- dijo recostándose en el grass

-¿linda?- pregunte- ¿en qué forma?- muchas personas antes me habían dicho que era linda, pero… ¿En qué forma lo estaba diciendo él? Le pareceré linda de tierna como una niñita, o linda de hermosa como mujer.

-no sé, ¿Qué crees tú?, princesita- dijo con su mismo de tono burlón de siempre. ¿Es que acaso me está provocando?, pues si lo está haciendo, hace un buen trabajo, ¡ya me tiene harta!

-has arruinado el momento- dije algo enojado. Me voltee dándole la espalda, para luego cruzarme de brazos y mirar el cielo.

De repente, sentí que Endimión por atrás me atraía hacia él, con delicadeza me tomo por la cintura y me recostó en su pecho.

-¿Qué debo hacer para mejorarlo?- me susurro al oído

-lo que estás haciendo me gusta- dije acurrucándome en él, me rodeo con sus brazos suavemente; de verdad, esto me encantaba, lo disfrutaba tanto…- estando así, siento que Diamante ya se ha ido para siempre. Me gustaría estar por siempre así…- dije mis pensamientos en voz alta sin darme cuenta, ¿Endimión los escucho?, espero que no

-eso me alegra- dijo Endimión respondiendo inesperadamente lo que acababa de decir, al parecer si me escucho

-lo siento, no debiste haber escuchado eso- dije separándome de él

-así que piensas ocultarle cosas a tu esposo, eso no está bien princesa- dijo de manera juguetona mientras me abrazaba- confía en mí, por favor hazlo

-voy a tratar de hacerlo, pero a cambio quiero que tú también lo hagas- dije mirándole a los ojos.

-lo haré- dijo mientras hundía su rostro en mi cabello; me acurruque de nuevo en su pecho, cerré lentamente los ojos y…

XSXS.- Prov. Rei

-hey Rei, ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- dijo Lita con expresión de aburrimiento

-ni idea, pero espero que se estén divirtiendo- dije mientras miraba al vacio

-chicas, estoy aburrida- dijo Mina mientras jugaba con un peluche que saco de uno de los cajones de Serena, pero pensándolo mejor ¿De dónde Serena saco ese peluche? ¿Lo habrá comprado acá? Ni idea

-sí, yo también, no sé qué hacer- dijo Lita mientras se balanceaba en una de las sillas de la habitación

-pues no desperdicien su tiempo y vayan a leer- dijo Amy. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro que saco de la biblioteca del castillo; yo la acompañe, y mi primera impresión de la biblioteca fue "es muy grande"- aunque no lo crean leer es muy interesante y entretenido

-creo que ya no estoy tan aburrida- dijo Mina inmediatamente. Ya me lo esperaba, Mina es casi igual a la princesa- voy a pasear por el castillo, ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?

-¡Yo te acompaño!- grito Lita levantándose

-yo no, voy a quedarme aquí, necesito ver que me dicen mi fuego- dije mientras se sentaba al frente de mi pequeña fogata mágica

-yo me quedaré leyendo este libro, está muy interesante, muestra la historia de este reino, sus costumbre y cosas así por el estilo- dijo Amy sonriendo al ver toda la mina de conocimiento que había encontrado

-está bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo Mina despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo por completo tras la puerta de la habitación

Me concentre lo máximo en mis llamas de fuego, necesitaba ver que iba a pasar, necesitábamos todas estar preparadas para lo que se avecinaba. Lo que vi me pareció algo extraño, ya que por alguna extraña razón, la Negafuerza empezaba a alejarse de nuestros reinos.

-Rei, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has visto?- me pregunto Amy desde el otro lado de la habitación

-acabo de ver algo raro Amy; no sé si mis llamas sagradas estarán equivocadas, o si es verdad que se aleja la Negafuerza- dije con la verdad, esas eran mis únicas posibilidades

-¡Eso parece imposible! ¡¿La Negafuerza alejándose?- dijo Amy alterada. Había dejado el libro a un lado, ahora estaba poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-eso es lo que he visto, y probablemente sea verdad, porque mis llamas sagradas nunca se equivocan

-eso es cierto- dijo Amy. Ella se recostó en el mueble, cruzo los brazos y se puso a pensar, no pasaron ni unos cuantos minutos cuando Amy volvió a hablar- esto probablemente sea una trampa

-¿Una trampa? Suena lógico, pero ¿Cómo nos afectaría a nosotros?

-Rei, ellos esperan que nosotros bajemos la guardia con lo que acabas de ver

-entiendo, así ellos atacarían en un momento en donde nosotros estemos desprevenidas, ese seria nuestro fin- dije

-por eso en este tiempo que ellos no ataquen debemos estar en guardia, pero más preparados que antes- dijo Amy

-tienes razón, tenemos que informarle esto a la reina Serenity

-mejor le informamos de esto a Setsuna y a Hotaru, ellas tienen más comunicación con la reina

-sí, vamos a buscarlas

XSXS.- Prov. Mina

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos del castillo, aun seguía aburrida, y no quería hacer prácticamente nada que tuviese que ver con entrenamientos y lectura, supuestamente he venido a visitar a mi amiga, pero ella no está acá, y todo porque esta con Endimión, más les vale que se estén divirtiendo. ¡Qué aburrida estoy! Si Yaten estuviese aquí

-Lita, ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano Motoki?- pregunte para romper el silencio que había

-la verdad es que no lo conozco muy bien, pero parece un buen chico ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-es que últimamente ha estado planeando casarse con una doncella de clase noble llamada Rina, no es que no me agrade pero… su comportamiento es muy raro, en sí, ella es extraña. No sé porque mi hermano se fijo en una chica como ella

-Mina, ¿Es que acaso estás celosa?- dijo Lita sonriendo

-¡¿Qué dices Lita? Es solamente lo que pienso de esa tal Rina- dije tratando de callar los comentarios de Lita

-bueno Mina, no te preocupes, algún día tu también te casaras, así que no hay que estar celosas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Lita! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estoy celosa?- dije irritada. Lita solo reía sin parar, al parecer adoraba verme enojada- Lita, que mala eres- dije en un suspiro

-Mina, hay que ir a entrenar- dijo con mucha emoción

-está bien, pero no voy a dar mi máximo porque estoy muy cansada- dije mientras me estiraba

-¡la primera que llega al campo de entrenamiento elige el modo de pelea!- dijo Lita. Apenas acabo la frase salió disparara hacia el campo

-¡Lita! ¡No me dejes atrás!- grite mientras la seguía- ¡Lita, eres una tramposa!

-Jajaja- reía Lita

Lita corría muy rápido, era obvio que quería que yo entrenase a su modo; nada la detendría, bueno, por lo menos eso creía yo, hasta que una persona se le atravesó en el camino. Los dos cayeron al piso, el golpe se escucho doloroso; supongo que nuestra pequeña competencia (por ahora) ya había acabado. Rápidamente fui a auxiliar a mi amiga, la ayude a levantarse, y también al damnificado de tan horrible choque.

-discúlpenos- dije agachando la cabeza

-general Neflyte, perdóneme, yo fui la culpable- dijo Lita- ¿Está bien? ¿No se hizo daño?

-Lita, no te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Adónde ibas tan apurada?

-Mina y yo íbamos a entrenar, es que debemos mantenernos fuertes- dijo Lita con una sonrisa extremadamente grande- y tú, ¿Adonde te dirigías antes de que chocará contigo?

-iba a dejar estos informes a los reyes de la tierra, con esto sabemos exactamente qué pasa en los distintos lugares de nuestro reino- dijo mostrándonos un folder- con la ayuda de esto, no es necesario que los reyes viajen tan seguido

-¡Asombroso! Los reyes deben confiar sumamente en aquellas personas que cuidan esos lugares

-de hecho, nosotros cuatro somos los encargados, pero hemos venido aquí por lo último que ha estado pasando- dijo Neflyte. Que complicado era toda su organización, pero si ellos estaban aquí, ¿Quién se encargaba de cuidar esas fracciones del reino?

-Neflyte, ¿El reino terrestre se encuentra dividido en cuatro pedazos?- pregunte

-sí- respondió- por ahora, como no estamos presentes, debemos viajar a allá cada cierto tiempo y hacer informes de lo que pasa

-eso debe ser muy complicado- dijo Lita

-es nuestro deber

XSXS.- Prov. Michiru

Haruka y yo estábamos caminando por los jardines del palacio, admirábamos la belleza de la tierra; que surte tiene la princesa, ve estos paisajes todos los días.

-Haruka, ¿Cómo crees que se encuentren nuestros reinos?- pregunte con tristeza y preocupación

-mi reino está destruido por completo; no podemos poner ni un pie ahí, ya que está envuelto de energía negra. Pero mis súbditos por ahora están en Venus, por lo menos los que se encuentran completamente bien

-Mercurio es el reino que encabeza la medicina y cuidados sanatorios para todo ser- dije. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Haruka, cuando decía "por lo menos los que se encuentran completamente bien"

-por ahora están muy ocupados atendiendo a los damnificados de las guerras- comento sin borrar de su rostro aquella expresión de tristeza

-¡Michiru! ¡Haruka!- oí la voz de Rei detrás de mí

Me volteé instantáneamente; Rei y Amy estaban corriendo hacia nosotras, se veían muy preocupadas, ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Es que acaso tenían noticias sobre el Negaverso? ¿Han ataco nuevamente?

-Rei, Amy, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Haruka con tranquilidad

-necesitamos encontrar a Setsuna y a Hotaru- dijo Amy

- es que acabo de tener una visión- dijo Rei. Apenas lo dijo sentí que mi corazón se detenía; Rei era muy conocida como la Sailor Iner que podía hacer predicciones, y claro, estas siempre se cumplían; Setsuna puede saber que pasará en el futuro también, pero sus predicciones son subjetivas, se pueden cambiar y evitar.

-entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Ellas están con los reyes- dijo Haruka. Sin darme cuenta, ahora nosotras también corríamos con el mismo objetivo de Rei y Amy, buscar a mis compañeras. Me pregunto que habrá visto Rei.

XSXS.- Prov. Serena

-Endimión, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de comer?- le pregunte. Aun seguía recostada en su pecho, era muy cómodo

-no sé, tus amigas fueron las que prepararon la canasta- me respondió.

Me separé de él y abrí la canasta, lo que vi fue: algunos sándwiches (no tengo idea de que eran, aun no conocía bien los nombres de los alimentos terrestres; como lo dije antes, son muy ricos, pero raros), dentro de un botella de vidrio había extracto de naranja; además de eso, Mina al parecer, puso de esas cosas extrañas que Yaten le dio, no sabía el nombre, y ella tampoco; Lita relleno la canasta con sus deliciosos platillos (supongo que son deliciosos, porque ella cocina bien. Además no tenía idea de que existían "esos platillos" que Lita había puesto).

-Lita aprendió bastante en las cuantas horas que estuvo aquí- dije mirando la comida

-la gran mayoría de esa comida no es terrestre- me dijo con la misma expresión que yo. Simplemente me reí

-bueno, no me importa, solo espero que este delicioso- dije sacando lo primero que vi

-princesa, ¿Lo vas a comer sin ni siquiera saber qué es?- me pregunto

-pues claro, confió en las delicias que prepara mi amiga Lita- dije con una sonrisa- vamos Endimión, no seas bebito y prueba algo- le dije para fastidiarlo

-¡Claro que probaré algo!- dijo cogiendo uno de los sándwiches

-¡No seas tramposo! Prueba algo que no sea terrestre- le dije. Cogí un pedazo de… no sé que será, pero su apariencia era nueva para mi, y supongo que para Endimión también- ten cómelo

Endimión lo miro con horror y un poco de asco; su expresión me daba risa, pero me estaba aguantando, no quería reírme delante de él, por lo menos no aun.

-vamos Endimión, pruébalo- empecé a fastidiarlo mientras me reía (ya no pude soportar más)

-después será tu turno, pero yo elegiré el platillo- dijo algo enojado, eso hizo que me riera pero más

Endimión cerró los ojos y comió un pedacito de lo que sea eso. Yo empecé a reír con más fuerza; él abrió los ojos y sonrío.

-no estuvo tan mal después de todo, esta cosa está deliciosa, sabe a chocolate- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Chocolate? ¿Esa cosa deliciosa y marrón que se usa en los dulces? ¡Déjame probar!- le dije abalanzándome a él

-no princesita, antes tienes que comer lo que yo elija para ti- dijo alejando ese delicioso postre que sabia a chocolate

-Hay… habla ¿Qué quieres que pruebe? Te recuerdo que yo confió plenamente en lo que cocina mi amiga, así que no haré tanto berrinche como tú

-¿estás segura?- dijo con una sonrisa provocadora

-completamente- dije con toda confianza

Endimión cogió una fuente, en ella había un montón de cosas verdes en su mayoría. Me la extendió, yo lo cogí.

-prueba este delicioso platillo terrestre, le llamamos ensalada de verduras- lo dijo con su cara maliciosa

-¿Ensalada de verduras? Esto contiene zanahoria, ¿verdad?- pregunte

-exacto princesa, adelante pruébalo, apuesto que está delicioso, como lo preparo tu amiga Lita

-¡Endimión eres un tramposo!

-¿Por qué? Anda y cómelo

Cogí un tenedor, y lentamente me serví un poco de esa ensalada.

-no seas dramática y sírvete más- dijo Endimión. El muy tramposo me quito el cubierto y sirvió más ensalada- ahora sí, come

Lo comí rápidamente, el sabor no se sintió mucho, pero aun así estaba deliciosa, a excepción de la zanahoria

-ves, no estuvo tan mal- me dijo sobándome la cabeza como a una niña pequeña

-claro que no, pero aun así la zanahoria no me gusto- dije sacando la lengua

-jajaja- rió él mientras me abrazaba, yo simplemente le mire extrañada, pero luego reí junto a él

**Hi! ¿Qué tal? Hace cuanto que no escribo, he estado ocupada, espero que disfruten de mi fic. sé que demoré mucho, pero fue porque se me fue la inspiración, sí sé que va a seguir y cómo hacerlo, pero no sé como exactamente redactarlo en esta hoja. Así que estoy haciendo algo útil, estoy viendo por segunda vez el anime, y después leeré el manga. Espero sus Reviews**

**Bueno hasta el prox. Cap., y ¡Feliz Año nuevo!**

**AdriSofy**

**Solo para Mónica G.:**

**Mariquita! Espero que hayas leído mi nuevo cap., más te vale que estés leyendo esto, te paso mi nueva historia la prox semana, ¿Si?. ¿Ya leíste Equinoccio? Yo no puedo leerla, no tengo tiempo, espero que comentes. (Para comentar haz clic en la parte que dice Reviews)**

**Feliz Año Nuevo, tu amix Adriana. Bye **

9


End file.
